Soul Purpose
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Derek has one mission and one mission only...to win his family back.
1. Chapter 1

**Home of Derek Morgan – Evening**

Derek had made it a point, subconsciously maybe, to return home as late as possible. The last two weeks had been hell and home seemed less like home. Dropping his go-bag at the door he made his way into the kitchen heading straight to the refrigerator to grab a beer. A small fluffy chocolate brown bear lying on the island caught his eye. Setting the beer down he grabbed the bear, his daughter's favorite and held it to his face inhaling the smell of Saraya's bubble bath. Derek fought the tears welling in his eyes; he had a rule…no tears…ever. He refused to make an exception, especially now.

 _"It's over!"_

His wife's words and the look of utter disappointment still haunted him. There was nothing he could say, and he'd tried everything but she wouldn't listen. He hadn't done anything wrong…he hadn't done anything right either so he was forced to watch his world crumble before his eyes. He looked around the over-sized kitchen. He'd designed it especially for her. Her culinary skills were limited but her dream was to have a chef's kitchen and so that was all he needed to make it happen.

It had been a few more minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone in the house. The floorboards in the hallway gave his intruder away. Turning quickly he met the confident gaze of the woman who'd been responsible for his misery.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some company?"

Derek set his bottle and the bear on the island and the two met each other in the center of the room. Eye-to-eye they stood facing each other. Surely the woman could feel the heat of anger radiating from his body. Yet she smiled and placed a light hand on his chest.

"You thought wrong." Then grabbing her hand. "How'd you get in my house?"

"I…" Then smiling. "Have my ways."

"Get out of my house!"

Boldly she pulled her hand from his and wrapped herself around his waist tightly. He stiffened trying to refrain from doing something he'd regret later. Her touch made him cringe. She knew…she didn't care. After all, she'd already accomplished what she'd set out to do.

"Take your hands off of me! Now!"

Not in the least fettered by his rejection she smiled as if he'd invited her into his personal space. Unashamedly, her hands began to roam his body while keeping her eyes on the rage burning just below the surface.

"I know you, Derek."

"You don't know me at all because if you did…"

"I know you better than you know yourself. You need a woman like me not like that mousey, pudgy little…"

"ENOUGH…Savannah! I'm only going to say this once. I want you out of my house and out of my life. Now, shall I call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering?"

 **Home of Kevin Lynch – Evening –**

Kevin paced the floor of his small apartment occasionally looking through the blinds onto the street below. He'd finally succeeded in convincing her to stay with him; at least until she, "figured things out." The two of them had forged an unusual friendship over the last few years after their breakup. Her team and her husband didn't quite understand it but those closest to her had grown weary of questioning Kevin's motives. He was even willing to accept her daughter if it meant he had her back in his life.

Kevin had never considered himself a winner when it came to Penelope. There was always someone else looming in the background and that person was Derek Morgan. He'd managed to win her heart taking away any chance of winning her back and he hated the man for it. It had taken years of planning; years of being just a friend to the woman who he'd shared his life and his bed with for three years. She was good, too good for either of them yet he knew that she was also loyal. She would have never left him, settling for a life with him even though her heart belonged to Derek. It didn't matter, he still held out hope that he could convince her that he could make her happy…and make her forget her love for a man that would break her heart in the end.

 **Day Break Hotel – Evening –**

Penelope hated the small dingy hotel room that she had landed in after fleeing her home. It was nothing she'd ever imagined for her or her daughter's life. It had been two weeks of take out and listening to the loud music and dirty conversations between the city's working women and their clients. If her husband knew her whereabouts, he'd blow a gasket. Saraya had taken to crying herself to sleep pleading for her daddy to come and rescue her and mommy. Penelope knew she couldn't stay here but it was like her life was in stasis; she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe…how could he break her heart? He'd promised never to hurt her but now her life was shattered in a million pieces. She felt uneasy about accepting Kevin's offer of shelter. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that it didn't come without strings. She made it clear to her former lover that she had no intentions in breaking her marriage vows, still she knew Kevin had hopes that he could change her mind.

The cries of her daughter broke the silence of the room tearing her away from her thoughts. This was no place for a two-year old, no way to live. So, placing the last few pieces of their belongings into her suitcase she quickly moved to the bed to attend to Saraya.

 _"I want my daddy."_

Penelope took the little girl in her arms and rocked her gently. What had happened to her fairytale and what could she do to make things right, to start over…to make the pain go away.

 _"Mommy's going to make it alright, baby girl…mommy promises…mommy promises…"_

 **BAU Headquarters – Morning –**

Hotch hated being placed in this position. He had to make a decision and he had to make it quick. Two of his team members were in trouble and their troubles unfortunately had spilled into the workplace. Cruz was insisting he make it right and get his number one team back on track. Unlike his predecessor, Cruz had been extremely supportive of Hotch and his team and made it a point to give them a wide berth, refusing to interfere in what they did. He still hadn't figured that out but he knew that whatever and however they did it the results spoke for themselves.

Closing the file in front of him, Hotch looked up just in time as Rossi walked through the door. He was the only one who could walk into his office without knocking and without being invited in.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

Hotch exhaled and ran his hands over his face before answering. Shaking his head and looking across the desk at his friend who'd made himself comfortable in a nearby chair.

"Yeah."

Hotch grabbed his mug and frowned when he noticed it was empty. Rossi half-smiled at his friend's stalling tactic.

"I have no choice, Dave. Cruz is insisting that I handle things this morning. If not he'll handle it."

"I don't think that man has made a command decision since Strauss…"

Dave still felt the sting of her loss. It was too hard to finish his sentence. He didn't have to, Hotch understood. The two sat silently before speaking again.

"So?"

Hotch looked up puzzled. Dave waited patiently knowing that his friend knew exactly what he meant.

"He's gotta go. Tonight."

Then looking at the file in front of him he handed it across the desk. Dave looked at the white notepad paper clipped just over Morgan's first name. The older man took the file a look of defeat now on his face.

"Transfer? Where?"

"New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**BAU Headquarters – Morning –**

Morgan had received an early morning text message from Hotch. He'd been summoned to the office for a private meeting. He knew it was coming. Things had been so bad between Penelope and him that it had spilled into the workplace. Hotch and Rossi had fought for the two of them to be able to remain in the same department but there were stipulations. Morgan had been so sure that their relationship was rock solid that he'd volunteered in writing that he would be the one to leave should problems arise. He was confident, too confident now as he looked back. Now he was headed to see Hotch and it could only mean one thing.

 **Hotch's Office –**

"Have a seat, Morgan."

Without a word Morgan sat in the guest chair across from Hotch. His boss' stern expression gave nothing away. Without looking up from the file in front of him, Derek's personnel file, Hotch began to speak.

"The New York office has once again expressed interest in you running their office."

"Hotch…look, I apologize for the tension and the problems over the last few weeks."

Hotch, still not looking up continued.

"The bureau will provide housing for you until you make permanent arrangements." Then looking up finally. "You leave tonight."

Morgan sat back stunned at the finality of it all. Just like that he'd been discarded, just like his wife had discarded him. No discussion, no emotion, just written off and sealed with a bright red stamp across his file. He'd been a good husband and father and a good agent and this is what it had come to…this was all he was worth.

Slowly Morgan stood and briefly looked at Hotch who had already returned to the file on his desk. There was nothing more to say the decision had been made and so he left the office. He wasn't sure where to go next or what to do. He had less than eight hours to pack his things and make the trip to New York to begin his new assignment.

 **Penelope's lair –**

She hadn't slept and after her late night move to Kevin's Penelope was exhausted. She'd spent most of the evening held up in her room with Saraya curled up next to her. She'd barely said two words to Kevin and she saw the surprised look when she'd brought just a few boxes with her. She still wasn't sure of her decision. Kevin had secret hopes of a reconciliation even though he claimed he had no allusions. She knew him too well and she hoped she wasn't playing with fire.

The familiar knock pulled her from her thoughts. Like usual the door opened before she could give her permission to enter. Penelope busied herself at her computer refusing to turn around.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"Penelope, we need to talk."

"Actually, we don't. Besides, I'm busy."

"Penelope, please, we need to talk. It's important."

She turned slowly to face him. He looked tired and sad. She felt guilty for a brief moment then brushed her feelings aside with the anger that quickly replaced it.

"So, talk."

"I miss you. I'm sorry…"

"Derek, I can't do this right now. We've already been reprimanded by Hotch and…"

"Yeah, right. About Hotch…"

"What about Hotch?"

"I'm being transferred and I just wanted to come by and…"

Her heart broke and she couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped down her cheek.

"Transferred? Where?"

"The New York office wants me and considering…considering our situation, the bureau is transferring me there."

"But, why you? The team needs you! I..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I told Hotch when we became official that if the time came…if we…"

Now he was struggling to hold back his emotions. He inhaled before going on.

"I told Hotch that if you and I ever broke up, then I'd be the one to leave."

Penelope stood and closed the distance between them.

"Why? Why would you do that, Derek?"

"Because this is your home and I didn't want you uprooted…and…"

"Derek?"

"I never thought we'd break up."

She could no longer maintain her hard stance toward him as her tears came freely now. He cried too but he pressed on.

"I just came by to let you know. I want to go downstairs to say goodbye to our daughter. Hotch wants me in New York tonight."

Penelope returned to her seat and plopped down defeated.

"How did we get here?"

"Please Penelope don't give up on us!"

"I'm trying but I think it's too late."

Derek rushed to her pulling her from her chair.

"Don't say that."

She pulled away from him and turned her back to hide her tears.

"You better go. I know your daughter will want to see her daddy."

Overwhelmed with sadness, Derek turned to leave. As he was placed his hand on the knob he turned back to face his wife.

"Since I'll be in New York, you and Saraya can move back home. You both need to be in your own space instead of…wherever you're living now."

"We're staying with Kevin…"

"Kevin? Hell no! Penelope that man is still in love with you! What do you think your doing?"

"Kevin is my friend. Nothing more!"

"Is that what you told him about me before we got together?"

"Stop it Derek! I can handle Kevin!"

"Can you?"

"Yes. I can!"

"So the first sign of trouble you go run back to him? Penelope…"

"That's not it, Derek I swear!"

"Then move back home. I won't bother you, I'll let you have your space."

"Derek…"

"Penelope, I built that house for you! I designed every nook, every room with you in mind. If you won't live in it, then I'll put it on the market."

"No! Don't…"

"Then will you move back?"

"Yes, Saraya and I will move back."

"Good."

Then he was gone. She sobbed like she never had in her life. He'd been her dream, her knight-in-shining armor and now he was leaving to start a new life without her. How did they get here? How did their perfect life suddenly crumble into a million pieces? She loved him still and she knew that would never change but her heart was broken and he'd promised that he'd never hurt her. Penelope wanted to believe that they could fix things but all of the things that Kevin used to tell her seemed to be coming true. How could a man like Derek Morgan love her? He had his pick of any woman in the world. She'd been foolish to think otherwise and again, she asked herself, _how did they get here?"_

 **Later…**

Morgan welcomed the drive to New York as a chance to clear his head. It was hard saying goodbye to his daughter. Saraya was too young to fully understand but she knew something was wrong. He loved his precious daughter; she was his angel, his miracle baby. The thought of leaving her and her mother broke him. Penelope was beyond angry and hurt and he was clueless on how to fix the mess he'd created in his marriage. He saw the resignation in her eyes earlier and it scared him. To know that she'd found comfort in Kevin's home made him think that maybe she was right when she told him that it was too late. No matter how things were, he had to get her back. He wouldn't give up until he and his family were back together again.

 **BAU Headquarters 2 months ago –**

"Over the last seven weeks, three women, all in their mid to late thirties have been found brutally raped, tortured and their bodies dumped within a three mile radius of their homes."

Hotch pressed the remote and the badly beaten body of their first victim illuminated the screen.

"Our first victim is, Tara Benson, thirty-seven."

"Damn! This man took his time with her…sick son-of-a-bitch!" Derek interrupted.

"He seems to have an affinity for hot pokers." Reid added.

Then another picture appeared on the screen of the second victim whose body resembled that of the first victim.

"Our second victim is, Maria Esperanza."

"He doesn't have a racial preference." JJ noted.

"Each woman had been reported missing two weeks prior to their bodies being found." Hotch continued.

Rossi flipped through the file before speaking.

"These women were both doctors; one at Potomac General and the other at St. Mary's."

"That brings me to our latest victim."

A familiar face illuminated the screen. Morgan couldn't believe his eyes as he stared ahead.

"Savannah? No!"

Garcia gasped as she watched her husband's reaction.

"Morgan, Savannah survived."

"What?"

"She survived. She somehow managed to escape before the unsub could rape her."

"Are you sure it's the same guy?"

"According to the police report, we believe it's the same guy."

"Where is she?"

"She was admitted to Potomac General late last night severely beaten, and with burn marks similar to our other victims on her upper and lower body."

"How did she manage to escape?" Rossi asked.

"That's what we need to find out. This unsub doesn't leave survivors and if I'm correct he's not about to start now."

"I'll go by and talk to her." JJ offered.

"No. I want Morgan to do it."

"What? Hotch, she's not going to want to…"

"You know her and since you two parted on amicable terms, she trusts you."

"Can't someone else…"

"No. I want you to do it."

Morgan looked puzzled at Garcia. He could tell she wasn't happy but she didn't dare question Hotch. So, he shrugged and headed toward the door.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Even though he'd scene the case file filled with pictures, he was still taken aback when he stepped into her room. She seemed so fragile and weak; her face bruised and her arms bandaged where the sick bastard had begun using the hot poker to burn her skin. Compared to the other victims she'd managed to escape before the unsub could really get started.

He approached the bed as her eyes slowly opened. Tears met his stare as he fought hard to keep his composure. It had been a while since he'd seen her and contrary to what Hotch had assumed, their parting was not an amicable one. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"You're here." She muttered through her tears.

"Of course."

"How'd you…find out?"

"The BAU is working the case."

"Thank you, thank you for being here."

"I'm so sorry this happened…"

He saw the shame in her eyes and the fear. The tears made her seem so lost. Savannah wasn't one for tears; it was one of the few things they'd had in common. Then she turned her back to him pulling herself into a fetal position.

"Derek?"

"Yes, Savannah?"

"Please…don't leave me…" She whispered.

"I'm right here. Okay? I'm right here."

Then with her back still to him she reached for him and as he took her hand and with her face out of his view…she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day – Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening -**

It felt good being back home. Her night at Kevin's had been uncomfortable and even though he'd been the perfect host, it felt wrong some how. Saraya was happy too and the moment Penelope placed her feet on the floor, the toddler took off running through the house. The cheap hotel room she'd fled to was more an act of defiance than of practicality.

The house was quiet she missed Morgan terribly the memory of their last night here brought tears to her eyes. It was horrible and they'd fought non-stop for hours. So much had happened over the last several weeks and she did what she did best. She ran. This wasn't what she wanted not by a long shot. She loved her husband more than words could describe but as she stood watching her daughter get reacquainted with her home, she wondered if her fairytale marriage had come to an end.

 **New York – Evening –**

It was after nine when Morgan arrived in New York. The drive had given him alone time to think about the mess his life had suddenly turned into. His fight to save his marriage had been futile and for the life of him he didn't know how he could have done things different to change the outcome. Penelope had given him an ultimatum, which didn't sit well with him. He loved her more than his own life but she wasn't listening to him and walking out seemed her answer to the weeks of constant bickering.

The bureau had secured temporary housing for Morgan within walking distance of their downtown offices. He was impressed at the upscale two-bedroom loft; under any other circumstance he would have looked forward to spending time here. But this wasn't home…their home.

"Will your family be joining you soon?"

"No."

He didn't explain further keeping his back to the older woman behind him. Examining the last room, which was the master bedroom, he dropped his bag next to the dresser. He could feel the woman's eyes on his back, no doubt filled with questions.

"It's just that the two bedroom units are normally reserved for families…"

Turning slowly to face her he saw a woman used to knowing the details of the tenants under her care. Refusing to give her what she wanted he extended his hand to her, silently requesting the keys that she held in her hand. She followed his gaze and smiled nervously placing the keys in his palm.

"Thank you."

He nodded and followed her back toward the front of the apartment.

"The kitchen is fully stocked and if you don't want to do your own grocery shopping we have a service that delivers just call the number on the refrigerator."

"I'll be fine. Thank…"

"Oh…and…I left my card as well so if you need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to call my office."

"Will do."

Morgan moved toward the door and she quickly caught on that he wanted to be alone. Just as she stepped into the hallway he stopped her.

"Where can a man get a drink around here?"

 **Quantico, VA –**

Kevin was disappointed when he'd arrived home to discover that Penelope and her daughter had moved out. Actually, he was more than disappointed, he was furious. He had her where he wanted her and he was going to be her hero now. But in less than twenty-four hours she'd left…no explanation, no phone call…nothing but a note informing him that she was returning home.

He was determined and if it took his dying breath, Kevin was determined to win Penelope back; her mind, her heart and her body. More importantly, Kevin was willing to do whatever it took to succeed even if it meant destroying the one person she loved most of all.

 **Morgan Home –**

Penelope had just laid Saraya down for the evening when the doorbell rang. It was late, far too late for company. Standing still momentarily in the hallway between her daughter's room and the kitchen, she remembered another late night visit. There was only one person who dared come to her door after ten o'clock at night and she'd married him.

 **Four Years Ago…**

The loud banging yanked her from her sleep. It had been a long week and she wasn't in the mood for uninvited guest at…

The red numbers on her nightstand seemed to taunt her. Four a.m. This better be good, she thought as she flung the blankets from her body. The banging started again along with her doorbell.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I SUGGEST YOU…"

Penelope slung the door open before finishing her sentence. He looked horrible and she didn't have the heart to finish her threat against him. He knew he was welcomed…He was always welcomed no matter what time of day or night.

"Hey."

That was all he said. It was all he needed to say. She pulled him inside, closed the door and followed him to the couch where he let his body drop in a thud.

"You want something to drink?"

"You gotta beer?"

"Uh, I think you've had enough, beer, Handsome. One cup of black coffee coming up."

Derek laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The last case had pushed him beyond his tolerance. He was exhausted and the the nightmares of his past mixed with the faces and bodies of five little boys haunted him. He needed relief and he needed solace…his solace.

"Here."

Derek opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Penelope holding a steaming mug of coffee. The smell of caffeine mixed with the alcohol on his stomach made him queasy but he took it any way finding some temporary physical comfort from the near scorching heat against his hands.

"Thanks."

Penelope kept her eyes on him as she sat next to him.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah." He took a sip before speaking again. "I need to know something, Penelope."

"Sure, what?"

"I need to know what we are. I need to know what _this_ is…"

"Derek, you're my best friend, I love you…"

"Best friend. Is that all?"

"I don't understand where you're going with this, Derek."

"When Kyle Jamison got the drop on me…when he held that gun to my head…"

"Derek…"

"I thought about all the years we've known each other; all the years I've had…I've had these feelings but…"

"Listen to me, you're exhausted and this case…it was one of the worst we've ever had…"

"No, I've got to make sense of this because…"

She took the cup from his hands and placed it on the table. Her nerves began to get the best of her now.

"I love you, Garcia."

"I love you too."

"No, you're not understanding me. I love you, I'm _in_ love with you!"

"Derek, I…where's this coming from? Why now, at four o'clock in the friggin' morning?"

He ran his hands over his face and stood. Suddenly he needed space between the two of them.

"That man was within moments of pulling the trigger and all I could think about was that I never told you how I felt. I was going to die and I never told you, never had a chance to see if you felt the same."

Now she stood and approached him waiting for him to look at her.

"Why now? After all these years, why now?"

"Because I don't want to ever be away from you again without you knowing how I feel. I don't want to die without you knowing that you are my life, Penelope."

He looked away suddenly. He didn't want to see his suspicions confirmed in her eyes. Confirmation that she didn't feel the same for him; he couldn't bare it not after everything he'd been through.

Penelope felt a tear push its way from her eyes down her face. She watched the insecurity over take him and it rocked her. It was real, the words, the declaration of love. She'd always loved him but had settled into their friendship convincing herself that it would be enough.

He gathered enough courage to look at her again and he saw the tears and the concern for him in her eyes. He waited for her to say something but she just stared back at him in silence.

"Did I ruin everything? I'll understand if you don't…"

"Shhh…"

Penelope placed her index finger on his lips watching the fear dancing in his eyes.

"I love you too, Derek Morgan. I've always loved you."

 **Present Day –**

Garcia picked up her speed as the doorbell rang again. Her daughter was a light sleeper and it had already been tough getting her settled in. Her heart wished desperately that it was her husband but she knew better. The way she'd left their home two weeks ago and their conversation earlier gave her no hope of a reunion anytime soon.

Penelope looked through the peephole and exhaled. She didn't want to talk to him but she knew she at least owed him a conversation after the way she'd left earlier in the evening. So, reluctantly she opened the door. There he stood, rumpled, and with the silliest grin on his face. She wondered what she ever saw in that pathetic grin.

"Hi Plum Sauce!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Evening –**

Penelope sat across the kitchen table watching Kevin slurp his coffee. The sound made her stomach turn and the dribble of coffee on his chin disgusted her. Why did she let him in, she thought to herself.

"Kevin, I'm sorry I just left without talking to you first, but…"

 _Slurp!_

"I have to admit, I was disappointed when I saw your note."

"I'm sorry."

"It meant a lot for me to be able to be there for you, Pen. I am here for you…any time…day or night…if you need me."

"I know Kevin and I appreciate that. I just thought it would be better to be in my own home. Besides, Saraya needs to be around her own things."

"…And Derek? Where does he fit into all of this?"

"Derek has been transferred to run the New York office."

Kevin tried hard to restrain his look of pleasure at the news. The further away Morgan was, the better. He looked at the woman across from him. She hadn't taken a sip from her coffee and perhaps he shouldn't push his luck so soon. So, reluctantly he stood to leave.

Penelope was surprised that she didn't have to insist that Kevin leave. He stood and so did she and without another word he headed out of the kitchen toward the front door. Just as he reached the front door he turned and looked her seriously in the eyes.

"Look Penelope, I'm sure you know that I still have feelings for you…"

"Kevin, I don't think we should…"

"No, just let me finish, please."

Penelope nodded and waited for him to finish.

"I was a fool to let you get away and I completely blame myself for how things ended with us."

"There were a lot of reasons why we didn't work out Kevin."

"Nothing we couldn't have fixed, Plum Sauce."

"That's not…"

"Please…just let me finish."

"Okay."

"I just want you to know that your happiness is my priority. If it's being with Derek, then fine. I personally don't think it is. If he was right for you then the two of you would be together right now."

"So is this the moment when you say, I told you so?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that I'm here for you…and Saraya. I'd give anything, do anything to have you back in my life."

Then quite unexpectantly, Kevin leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her cheek barely missing her mouth. Penelope flinched and held her breath. Then Kevin pulled away with a smile on his face as if he'd proven some sort of point.

"Kevin I'm glad we've been able to remain friends; it means a lot to me but I'm still very much in love with my husband and that's not going to change, ever."

"We'll see, Plum Sauce, we'll see. I'm nothing if not patient."

And with that he was out the door. Penelope quickly locked the door and set the alarm. Closing her eyes she let her body slump against the door as a lone tear ran down her face.

 **1 month ago –**

"Why does it have to be you, Derek?"

"It's my job Penelope!"

"There are hundreds of other agents that can take this assignment! You're a profiler not a damn body guard!"

"Baby, we talked about this! Savannah is the only victim that survived. She didn't get a good look at the unsub so all we have to go on is a profile!"

"Then let Rossi or Spencer protect her! You two have history! She still wants you and she's made it quite clear that if she could get you back she would!"

Derek watched as his wife stood in front of him her face beet red and her fist clenched at her side. He'd never seen her this angry in all the eleven years he'd known her. There were very few people she disliked in the entire world; Savannah was one of them.

"Baby, please! Part of this unsub's M.O. is that he picks women who are in relationships and the fact that Savannah and I have a past makes it easy to pull off the ruse."

Derek gently pulled her toward him. She stiffened in his arms and the only thing that changed was his view of the hurt and rage dancing in her eyes. He didn't want the assignment and he'd even pleaded with Hotch to find someone else but to no avail.

"Penelope, I love you. There's nothing that Savannah can do to change that but right now I have a job to do. I need you to trust me on this. Savannah is not a threat to us, okay?"

Without responding Penelope pulled out of his embrace and headed upstairs. He waited not knowing what to do or say next. Then the sound of their bedroom door slamming confirmed that this would be another night he would spend on the couch.

 **Present**

 **Jackie's Bar and Grill – New York – Evening –**

Derek stepped into the near empty bar and for the last ten minutes sat staring at the beer in front of him as his fingers tapped absentmindedly against the worn wooden table. His intentions weren't clear when he'd left his new apartment a few minutes ago he just needed some air…and a distraction. He noticed the brunette at the bar and she made a point to catch his eye but that wasn't the type of distraction he needed. After all, a certain brunette was the reason he was here in the first place.

"You going to drink that or stare at it all night?"

Derek looked up into the familiar face. He couldn't hide the shock as he watched in silence as the seat across from him was taken by one of the last persons he expected to see at this time of night in New York City.

"Dave?"

Waving his hand at the bartender, the older man surveyed the troubled man across from him.

"Unless you'd prefer the young beauty at the bar…"

Dave didn't finish his sentence as Morgan began waving his hand and shaking his head no.

"Please, not tonight, Rossi. You're a long way from Quantico."

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. After all, you left without saying goodbye and your mother is worried sick."

"Yeah, I was going to call in the morning."

"Everybody is worried, Derek. This isn't like you. What about your wife and child?"

"Penelope has made it perfectly clear where she stands. As far as my daughter is concerned, I'll figure it out."

"Well, you better make it quick Lynch is already circling her like a rabid hyena."

The bartender came over and took Dave's order, which gave Derek a chance to take a small sip from his beer. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his step-father was there.

"So, I guess my mother is pretty pissed."

"Let's just say, life at the Rossi mansion is a little tense. She's cooking like there's no tomorrow and I'm not sure I've ever seen her this upset."

"I'm sorry, Dave."

"You owe me."

"I've screwed up and I don't know how to fix things with Garcia."

The bartender was back setting Dave's drink on the table. He continued to watch Derek then before saying a word he downed his drink and signaled for another.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, more than anything."

"Then that's how you fix it, Derek."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Penelope had settled in on the couch. She was exhausted but she knew sleep would be difficult tonight. Kevin's visit, and the fact that she was here without her husband weighed heavily on her mind and heart.

The doorbell rang startling her. Surely the universe was conspiring against her tonight. Jumping from the couch she prayed it wasn't Kevin coming back to plead his case further. Looking through the peephole she sighed and quickly opened the door.

"Fran?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackie's Bar & Grill – New York – Evening –**

"So how are you holding up, Kid?"

Derek kept his eyes on the half-empty glass in front of him. He wasn't sure how to answer that question since he hadn't thought much about anything or anyone except Penelope and Saraya.

"I'm not sure how I got here, Dave. I can't help but think that I've lost everything I thought was important to me."

"Give it time. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to work out."

"But what if that means that Penelope and I weren't meant to be together after all? I don't think I can accept that, Dave."

"Listen, if there's one thing I know for sure is that you two are meant to be together. You two just got lost that's all."

"She wanted me to choose. She gave me an ultimatum. I don't do ultimatums, Rossi."

"You both are stubborn; too stubborn for your own good. If you two love each other you're going to have to let go of your pride and meet each other in the middle. That's what marriage is all about."

Morgan looked up finally at his stepfather as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"From a man that's been married five times." He chuckled.

"Four."

"What?"

"Four times. I've only been married four times. Your mother is number four."

"And she better be the last, old man."

The two laughed and drained their glasses. Dave checked his watch just as the bartender approached their table.

"Last call gentleman, we close in thirty."

Derek nodded and Dave reached for his wallet.

"I think we're done for the evening, thank you."

Dave pulled out his credit card and handed it to the man.

"I could have paid for the drinks."

"I know you could. Chalk it up to the perks when parents come to town, we pick up the tab."

Derek chuckled again and shook his head. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to Dave referring to himself as his parent. He never imagined Dave married and settled down with a woman let alone his mother. But they both seemed happy and comfortable. His mother smiled and laughed more now than he'd ever seen or heard before and that made Derek happy.

Dave noticed the far away look in Derek's eyes. He hoped he hadn't over-stepped his bounds by referring to himself as Derek's parent. He'd long ago thought of him as the son he never had. Their relationship had started out as contentious but over the years had morphed into a close relationship that felt like family.

"Uh, listen, Derek, I'm sorry if I crossed the line…"

"What? Oh, no. No way. I appreciate you, man. You've made my mother happy and I've always kind of seen you as a father figure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really and if you breathe a word of this conversation to anyone, and I mean anyone, I'll…"

"I know, I know, you'll bury me where no one will find the body."

"You got it, _pops!_ "

Dave smiled broadly and shook his head.

"Let's get out of here you've got a new job to report to in the morning and I have a long drive back to Quantico."

"Not tonight you don't. I have a second bedroom and it's all yours for the night. Besides, my mother will kill me if I let you drive home this late."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan – Quantico, VA – Evening**

Penelope set two cups on the kitchen table and joined her mother-in-law. It was late but neither of them was up for sleeping. Fran was the last person Penelope expected to see but she welcomed the company.

"How are you doing baby, really?"

"Fran, I don't know. I do know one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"I miss my husband."

"Then why is he in New York and you and my grandbaby are here?"

Penelope fought back the fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't know how to answer the question. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"I asked Derek to do just one thing for me and he refused. Just one thing!"

"You mean this last case?"

"Yes. Hotch assigned him the task of protecting Savannah."

"Ah, I get it. You wanted Derek to turn it down."

"Yes."

"And he refused. Let me guess, you gave him a choice, either you or Savannah."

"Yes."

"Baby there's never been a choice. When it comes to you or Savannah, there's no choice in Derek's mind. He'll always pick you."

"That's just it. He didn't this time. He chose Savannah."

"But he didn't. It was his job! He can't make decisions based on whether you approve or not! You have to trust your husband, Penelope. You two have been through too much not to."

"It's not that I don't trust him. I do trust him, I do. It's just…well…Savannah, she wants him back and I can't help but think she's orchestrated all of this to get Derek back in her bed."

"Did it work?"

"What?"

"Did it work? Did she get Derek back in her bed?"

 **Two weeks ago- Home of Savannah Hayes – Evening-**

All outward appearances portrayed them as a happy couple but behind the closed doors of Savannah's home they barely spoke. Derek was preoccupied with troubles at home and yet he knew he had to focus on protecting the woman he once thought he would settle for. He knew that Savannah had bought, "them" lock, stock and barrel and she had believed that he loved her wholeheartedly. But he didn't and things had ended badly despite what Hotch believed.

"Thank you." She began.

She watched as he checked and rechecked the locks on the doors and windows and set the alarm. He along with several undercover agents had shadowed her all day and now it was time to settle in for the evening.

"For what?" He said dryly.

"For being here, with me. I know it's not exactly where you want to be."

Derek turned nearly running into her. Then taking one step back he mentally looked for a way out of her presence and the conversation.

"Look Savannah, why don't you relax, take a shower or something and I'm going to call my wife."

She was disappointed and she made no attempt to hide the hurt that seemed to slam her heart against her chest. She turned her back to him and headed toward the bedroom. Then turning back she watched as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

The phone rang several times. Penelope always answered his call on the first or second ring. Not this time and so he had to settle for her voicemail.

"Hey, Baby Girl it's me. I just wanted to call…well, I guess you're busy or still pissed at me…"

Savannah turned the corner out of sight but not out of earshot. Trouble in paradise she thought smiling to herself. Perhaps she still had a chance after all. Maybe tonight could be a turning point for the two of them.

"Listen, Baby I need you to know that no matter what, I love you. This assignment is just that, an assignment. Please don't let it come between us. I love you."

Morgan ended the call holding the phone against his ear for a few extra seconds. He had no idea that Savannah was listening, waiting and hoping to make her move on her former lover.

Penelope froze when Derek's ringtone pierced the silence of the room. She wasn't ready to talk to him and after their argument that morning she was still fuming. The thought of him being willing to spend the night with Savannah was too much for her and so she listened as the call went to voicemail.

She wanted him off this case. In fact, she'd insisted that he remove himself from Savannah's security detail but he refused. For him it wasn't a matter of his former relationship with Savannah but everything to do with his job and his loyalty to the bureau. Her insistence that he beg out of the assignment spoke to her questioning his ability to do his job. So, they were at an impasse one that would not end until the case was resolved. Derek never dreamed it would mean the end of his marriage.

"Join me in a drink?"

Derek had drifted off to sleep and didn't hear her enter the room. It was late, much too late for a drink. Slowly opening his eyes he turned slightly to see Savannah standing over him holding two glasses. The fact, that she was scantily clad in a barely there nightie did not escape him. Her intentions were obvious and Derek could hear his wife's voice screaming, "I told you so," in his ears. But he didn't need the reminder. He knew Savannah and he knew that she would do anything to sabotage his marriage to Penelope.

"Savannah, what are you doing?"

"I just thought you'd like a drink before turning in that's all."

"It's late and I'm still on duty so no thank you."

"You know what they say, all work and no play makes Derek Morgan a dull boy."

"All work and no play gets Derek Morgan back home to his wife and child."

"Ouch!" Savannah took the seat across from him not willing to give up just yet. "Look at you all domestic and everything. I'm not sure I'm buying this new Derek."

"Savannah, I'm really tired and tomorrow's going to be pretty busy, so please if you don't mind, I need to get to sleep."

Pouting she stood to leave the room running her hand across his shoulders as she passed by him.

"My bed is a lot more comfortable than that couch. Join me, I won't bite."

Not responding Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Good night, Savannah."

"Good night, Derek. Can't blame a girl for trying."

She'd lost this one and she knew it as she reluctantly headed toward her bedroom. She wasn't finished. Savannah didn't believe in giving up especially when it came to Derek Morgan.

 **Present – Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

"No she didn't."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I needed him home with me and our daughter! Not with that, that witch!"

"It sounds like you let your insecurities get the best of you. Now it's time to put on your big girl panties, swallow your pride and get your husband back because if you think that woman is going to stop just because Derek said, no, you're sorely mistaken."

Penelope knew Fran was right. Savannah was determined and she didn't take her break up with Derek well. She'd even confronted her face to face and accused her of being delusional and naïve to think a man like Derek would stay with her. Penelope had reminded Savannah that Derek was married to her and the two had made a baby together. Savannah laughed in her face and assured her rival that a ring and child would not be enough for a man like Derek. It was as if the woman who seemed to have it all, looks, brains and Derek's attention had stepped into her soul and spoke out loud all of her fears and insecurities and gave life to all of her reasons for never acting on her feelings for Derek.

Then he chose her; he chose with a resounding voice to take the case and to be Savannah's protector, to stay with her, in her home, on her job for however long it took to keep her safe. Penelope knew she was being unreasonable and her sane mind knew that Derek would not betray her but her scared, little girl brain was taking over and she couldn't make her behave no matter how many times she banished her to the corner for a timeout. The girl with the pigtails and fairytale dreams was in charge and threatening to destroy all that she had gained by finally being brave.

Penelope stood taking their empty cups to the sink and rinsing them out. She felt foolish now as she thought about the damage she had done to her marriage and life with Derek.

"I think I've gone too far. I've opened the door for that serpent to take what's mine."

"Perhaps but I'm betting that Derek still believes in the two of you enough not to fall for her tricks."

Penelope turned to face her mother-in-law with tears streaming down her face. Fran stood and approached her pulling her into a motherly embrace.

"Do you really thinks so?" She sniffled.

"Yes, baby I really think so."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had beaten the sun up. He couldn't sleep so he'd found himself sitting in the dark living room of his apartment working on his second cup of coffee. He wasn't ready for the day, not by a long shot and the fact that he hadn't slept well, made him feel even worse. He was glad Dave had shown up and glad that he'd decided to sleep over. The emptiness of the apartment had made him regret the last several weeks. He should have given Penelope what she wanted. He wished he hadn't been so stubborn, insisting on his male pride over his wife and child. He ran each and every argument over and over in his mind and saw the hurt in his wife's eyes and heard his daughter's cries as the adult voices grew louder and louder. He prayed he could somehow get her to forgive him and take him back.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?"

Derek looked up to see Dave enter the room. He'd helped himself to the coffee and Derek didn't mind.

"Nah. I've got to report to work in a couple of hours and I'm exhausted."

Dave sat in the chair across from the couch and stared intently at his stepson.

"I don't want this, Dave. I never thought I'd lose her. Not like this. Not over a case."

"The truth?"

"Of course."

"You couldn't have changed a thing."

"What?"

"Penelope loves you. In spite of everything that has happened she still loves you."

"But it wasn't enough, was it?"

"It's always enough, Derek."

"But I'm here and she and my baby are in Quantico."

"You two have got to learn how to pick your battles."

"You think I should have gotten off the assignment too, don't you."

"Absolutely not. I'm not even sure you could have if you tried."

"Then what did I do wrong, Rossi?"

"Nothing."

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Fran had left hours ago and Penelope hadn't slept since she left. It was much too early to be awake even on a workday but the house seemed vacant without Derek. Saraya was sound asleep but even her little girl knew something was wrong no matter how much mommy and daddy pretended things were fine. Penelope poured herself another cup of coffee dreading the day and learning to adjust to Derek not being at the BAU. She longed for a case to distract her mind from the colossal mistake she'd made in haste. She wanted to call Derek but her pride was still in control, still insisting he admit out loud that she was right and he was wrong…again.

 **2 Months ago…**

 **BAU Headquarters – Morning –**

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this!"

Derek followed her into her office and closed the door. This had been an ongoing argument for the last week and Hotch had already warned him of the consequences if the two of them did not fix their problems and soon.

"Penelope, what do you want me to do? It's my job! This is what I do! You of all people know that."

"Derek you are NOT a body guard and you're DEFINITELY not Savannah's body guard!"

"This is more than being a body guard. We need to catch this unsub before he comes after Savannah…"

"Let him, then she'll be out of our lives for good!"

"Penelope, you don't mean that!"

"Don't I? This woman has been trying to get you back since we started dating, Derek! How many times have I caught her in your face or texting, or coming by here or…"

"Okay, okay, I get it but I can't get off this assignment!"

"Have you tried?"

"Yes, Penelope, I have!"

"Derek, you're going to be with her twenty-four seven, you're going to be sleeping in her house!"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm saying I don't trust her."

Derek placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. She was trying so hard not to cry and failing miserably. He pulled her against his body and held her tight. He didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't asking for much and he'd never denied her anything before but this time he had no choice. No matter what he said, he couldn't convince her of that.

"Penelope, please…"

"Go. Hotch is waiting…more importantly, Savannah is waiting."

"Baby…"

"No. Just…just go, Derek."

She pulled away from him and turned her attention to the bank of computers behind her. He watched her ignore his attempts to find common ground and reason and for now she wasn't listening and Hotch was angry…again.

"I'll call you later."

"Derek."

She turned to face him.

"Don't forget you're married."

"Pen…"

Then she was gone, back to her computers as if he had disappeared into thin air.

 **Present Day…**

 **BAU Headquarters – 9:10 a.m. –**

Penelope was bone tired physically and emotionally. She'd dropped Saraya downstairs at daycare and now she was stepping off the elevator on the sixth floor and climbing the stairs to her office. It was a reflex to look to her left as she passed Derek's office…his old office. The lights were off and it felt suddenly as if he'd been gone for ages. Her stomach was queasy; butterflies, no doubt.

"Penelope!"

She so hoped that she'd make it to her office before anyone else saw her. No such luck as she slowly turned facing her best friend.

"Hey JJ."

"Boy Garcie, you look like hell."

"Thanks."

JJ saw the defeat and the sadness in her friend's body language. Her shoulders were slumped and she'd taken on a darkness that scared JJ.

"Pen, are you okay?"

"No, JJ I'm not okay. I miss Derek and I've ruined my marriage. Hotch has let the bureau reassign Derek and it's my fault! So, no I'm not okay not even close!"

"Sit, sit…"

JJ pulled her into a nearby chair and grabbed another one nearby for herself. She knew things were bad between her friends but she didn't realize the magnitude of the damage done by their last case.

"Garcia, you need to pull it together. Just because Morgan is gone doesn't mean that Hotch and the bureau aren't still watching both of you. This is serious and not just in your marriage!"

"JJ, I know but I don't know if I can keep it together."

"How's my goddaughter taking all of this?"

"She's so young, I…"

"She's young but she's smart. She knows when mommy and daddy are not okay."

"What do I do, JJ? How do I fix this mess?"

"You start by saying you're sorry to your husband. You start by picking up the phone and telling him that you still love him."

 **FBI Headquarters – New York –**

Morgan took the long ride up the elevator to the twelfth floor. The building was impressive, state of the art, and he missed Quantico desperately. Somehow this felt more like a punishment than a promotion. The director had spun the transfer that way failing to mention that Derek's personal problems was the real reason for the move. It wasn't fair and the timing sucked. Seven years ago he'd done anything to have been offered an opportunity like this and he wouldn't have given it a second thought…most agents would have killed for this assignment but here he was alone and miserable and none of it meant anything without his family.

"Agent Morgan, welcome to New York!"

Stanley Michaels met him as he walked through the glass door. Agent Michaels had been the interim director until the bureau found a permanent replacement for the outgoing head.

"Agent Michaels, thank you."

The two men shook hands and headed toward Morgan's new office. The bullpen was at least four times the size of the BAU and it was crammed with agents and support staff. The buzz and energy seemed to come to a halt as the two men walked through the office.

"Don't mind them. They're not use to new faces, that's all. Besides, your reputation precedes you."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Good of course, otherwise the bureau wouldn't have been trying for the last four years to get you."

"Thanks."

Morgan was impressed with the office; three walls all glass and the fourth was a window looking out over Manhattan. His entire team back home would have been quite comfortable in the ridiculously large room.

"Wow!"

"I know, right? I almost hate to leave just because this office is so f'g amazing!"

Morgan turned in a complete circle taking it all in. He was even more miserable now.

"Thank you again for agreeing to come. We could really use your skills here."

"To be honest I didn't have a choice."

"Well, as you can see we're a large group. Most of the agents have been with the bureau for at least eight years. They're starving for a good leader and there's nothing they won't do for you if you treat them right."

Morgan shook his head understanding the spiel and wondering who'd written his script and how long he'd practiced it.

"So are you sticking around?"

"Who me? No, I'm being assigned oversees."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Philippines."

"That's a long ways from home."

"Yeah, well, my wife's family lives there so she's happy."

"I understand…"

"Happy wife, happy life."

The two men shared a cordial chuckle.

"So, you have a family, Agent Morgan?"

"Uh…yeah…a wife and baby daughter."

"Trust me there's a lot to do in New York, they'll love it."

"Well my family won't be joining me…not just yet anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that. There's a lot of work to keep you busy so maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe."

 **BAU Headquarters - Quantico, VA –**

Kevin smiled when he saw the name come across his cell phone. He hoped his friend had good news because so far things weren't working out quite as he planned. Penelope was still in love with Derek and if he didn't do something quick, she'd weaken and let his arch nemesis back into her life. He couldn't stand it he'd done too much and dreamed too many late night dreams of a reconciliation to let that happen…not when he was so close.

"Leo, what's the news?"

"He just arrived."

"Really?"

"Everybody's kissing his ass like he's some sort of super star."

"Well when it comes to the bureau he damn well is. So what's going on right now?"

"We just go out of our nine-thirty briefing and he's being introduced to all the other agents."

"So, have you met him?"

"No man, I'm just a techie, man…small potatoes."

"Well, it's up to us small potatoes to look out for each other, you know what I mean?"

"I hear you, I hear you."

"I'm counting on you, my friend. This man has been in my way for too long now. This is my chance."

"No worries, I've got things under control here. I won't let you down, besides I owe you."

"Yes you do."

"Just relax and handle things on your end. Go get your woman back and I'll make sure Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan never gets back to Quantico…ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

The morning briefing had gone well and for the most part Morgan was impressed with the agents now reporting to him. This was definitely a change of pace and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to running this office. The politics and the bureaucratic red tape would keep him trapped inside instead of in the field and he knew that would drive him crazy. The view from his glass walls made him homesick. He desperately wanted to talk to Penelope but he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him. Pulling his phone from his pocket he began absentmindedly twirling it between his fingers. Just as he was about to press one on speed dial the director walked into his office.

"How are you settling in?"

Derek pocketed his phone and stood. Director Tinsley waved him off and took the seat in front of his desk.

"Please, please no need for formality."

Derek took his seat.

"So what do you think of our little operation here?"

"It's quite impressive, Sir. Thank you for making the trip from DC to meet me."

"It's the least I could do after all we've been trying to snag you for years now."

"I love Quantico, Sir. It's home."

"I totally understand. Speaking of which, how does your family like New York?"

Derek knew the man was aware of his marital circumstances but he played along.

"My wife and I are separated right now…"

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that but hey, maybe a little distance will help you both think clearly."

"Maybe."

Suddenly things turned serious as the director looked out through the glass at the others busy at work.

"I have a confession."

"Okay."

"I wasn't quite forthcoming with you when I insisted on your transfer."

Derek had always suspected more. He wasn't totally sold on the reason of his marital problems being the catalyst for his transfer.

"I'm listening."

"I believe I have a bad agent or agents in this office."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've lost two agents over the past two and a half years both had been working on the same case. Three civilians have also been killed also tied to the same case."

"Why me? Why not have IA look into it?"

"Frankly, I don't know who I can trust. I needed fresh eyes and someone who has no ties or relationship with anyone here. Most of all, I needed the best and agent Morgan you're the best."

"Sir, you don't have to flatter me."

"Facts, agent. You're a profiler, you're trained to see things. You're the best and that's not flattery."

Derek looked out among the agents, the director was right they were all strangers to him and he would be able to find the mole easier than anyone here.

"I'll find your bad apple under one condition."

"What's that?"

"When I find him or her, you'll owe me a favor."

"Name it."

"Not yet. Just know that whatever it is, you cannot say, no."

"Agent you find my mole and you can have anything you want. You have my word."

At that Tinsley stood and said goodbye. Morgan watched as the man moved swiftly through the large room and out the door. Now he had to look at the others differently, with a discerning eye. Suddenly everyone was a suspect and if he didn't feel like an outsider before he did now.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

"Call him."

Penelope turned to face JJ who'd slipped through the door with her noticing.

"JJ…I-I…"

"I knocked three times…where were you?"

"I was just…"

"Garcie, call him you know you want to talk to him."

"What do I say? I've messed things up…he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Morgan loves you, Garcia. Call him! One of you has to make the first move."

"I know you're right. It's just…how do I say…"

"What, that you were wrong? That you're sorry? Just say it."

"I know, I know. I'll call him." Then blowing out a large puff of air. "I'll call him."

"That's my girl."

JJ wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed her tight before letting her go and leaving the office. After hearing the door close, Penelope glanced at her phone sitting idle next to her keyboard.

 _"Derek…I hope you'll talk to me."_ She thought to herself.

Just as Penelope was about to press one on her speed dial there was a knock on the door.

"Enter mere mortal"

The door opened and as she turned to greet her guest she was met with a wide silly grin.

"Kevin, hi!"

"Hey Plum Sauce!"

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're morning was going. I know this is the first day back with Derek being gone and all."

"That's nice, Kevin. I'm fine, really. I've been so busy I haven't had time to think about it."

"Oh…well good! Hey I was thinking if you don't have plans tonight, how about if I come over and bring pizza and a movie tonight?" I picked up a copy of Princess and the Frog for Saraya and…"

"Thanks Kev but Derek bought that for her weeks ago."

"Okay, well I can take it back and get something else…"

"No that's okay…Besides, I don't think I'd be very good company to-"

"Come on Pen, I hate seeing you so down."

"I'm not down. I'm fine really. Besides…"

"Besides, what?"

"I've decided to fight for my marriage and if Derek will have me…"

"Plum Sauce, are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm more than sure, Kevin."

Kevin was devastated. He was fuming and he knew the expression on his face betrayed his efforts to remain unaffected. None of his plans had worked and even hundreds of miles away, Derek Morgan was still in his way. He had to end this…he had to end him.

"You know your happiness means everything to me. Personally, I think you're too good for him…"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you." She chuckled.

Kevin failed to see the humor and he was even more determined to win in the end. He watched as she stood and approached him.

"Look Kevin, you've been a good friend and I want you to know that I appreciate you. I know you want the best for me and I know you want me to be happy. Derek makes me happy I can't just give up on what we have."

Kevin gently took her hands in his and looked longingly into her misty eyes.

"Just know I'm here for you, Penelope. I care about you…a lot. If you ever need me I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you Kev."

Then leaning in he planted a kiss on her cheek and lingered for a second hoping she'd change her mind.

"I-I guess I better get back to work. Bye Plum…I mean Penelope."

"Bye Kevin."

 **FBI Headquarters, New York –**

"BOO-YAH! Here you go fellas! Don't say I never gave you nuthin'!"

Leo Tavares slapped the thick file in the hands of Agent Craig Christensen interrupting a conversation with fellow agent Ryan Carmichael. Both men looked at the file then at the Technical Analyst smiling smugly before them.

"What's this?"

"You wanted everything on the one and only SSA Derek Morgan…there ya go!"

"Wow! Really? All this?"

"That's the Reader's Digest version. I could have given you more but…"

"We got it, we got it…you're good."

"I'm better than good."

Ryan lifted the heavy file from his friend's hands and began thumbing through it.

"Wow, this dude is everything they say about him. He'll have our operation cracked wide open in no time if we're not careful."

"So what do we do?" Leo asked.

"We do what we always do…if he gets too close we eliminate him."

Derek was buried in a pile of case files. He needed his team. He wished Reid were there to read through the avalanche of paperwork. The box would keep him busy for the next several nights of that he was certain. Pulling the first file from the stack he moaned as he began to read. After several minutes his phone rang. He welcomed the interruption…he was surprised by the caller.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

Derek closed his eyes and waited. The sound of her voice was like silk against sandpaper. He missed her it was all he could do to keep it together.

"Derek…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine."

"How's Saraya?"

"She's fine too."

"Listen." They both said in unison.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." He suggested.

"Derek…I'm sorry. I was wrong…I…"

"Penelope, you don't have to apologize to me. I was a stubborn jerk…I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for making you feel like you weren't a priority."

"No…I know you didn't have a choice. I know you wouldn't…you didn't cheat on me…"

"I would never…"

"I know, I know."

"Penelope, I love you."

"I love you, too…"

"Pen...conference room in five!"

He knew what that meant. JJ's voice in the background interrupted and stopped him from saying what he really wanted to say to his wife.

"I'm sorry, we just got a case…"

"Go, we can talk later."

"Okay."

"Kiss our daughter for me."

"I will." Then just before ending the call. "Derek."

"Yeah Baby Girl."

"I miss you."

"PEN!"

"You better go."

"Yeah…"

"Pen?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, thank you so much for calling and I'll be sure to call you when I get back."

Ending the call Savannah quickly dropped her phone into her purse and continued packing. She made a mental note to do something special for her new friend once she returned. She'd never had reason to associate with the odd little man until now and he was the last person she expected to hear from in the middle of the night but the call couldn't have come at a better time and with the next two days off from the hospital she was anxious to get out of town.

Kevin smiled as the call ended. Proud of himself he marched into the kitchen to warm up leftovers from last night's takeout. Knowing that Savannah was on her way to New York to surprise Derek made his heart skip a beat. Now to convince Penelope to make a trip to New York as well was next on his agenda. The thought of the two women coming face to face in the city that never sleeps made him giddy. Maybe things would work out for him after all.

 **New York – Home of Derek Morgan – Evening –**

Derek had to be careful he knew that until he found the mole among his agents he had to watch his back. Everyone in the New York office was a suspect. The director was certain that at least two agents were responsible for the murders of five people, two of them fellow agents.

The large offices were quiet everyone had gone home for the evening including the cleaning staff. The only light on was his, which seemed to cast an ominous glow onto the large room just beyond the glass walls of his office. Over the last four hours he'd combed through file after file each one giving him much needed information on the agents of the New York office and he now had a list of names that he could start with. He scribbled the names on his note pad, Agent Craig Christiansen, Agent Ryan Carmichael and Technical Analyst Leo Tavares.

Derek dropped his pen and leaned wearily against the back of his leather chair. It was obvious that these men had formed some sort of partnership and had been too arrogant to cover their tracks. Judging by the case files of the five victims, the agents had formed some sort of extortion operation, which had been supplementing the three men's income for years. Agents Chester Fields and Armand Packer had stumbled upon the dirty dealings of their fellow agents which had led to them being eliminated before they could blow the whistle. Now it was up to Derek to bring the dirty agents down…there was nothing worse, nothing he despised more than a dirty federal agent. Derek checked his watch, there was nothing more he could do for the evening and so he grabbed the files and placed them neatly back in the bankers box along with his note pad. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his gut as he headed towards the door. Finding the dirty agents had been too easy; he was good but not that good, he thought as he juggled the box and his computer bag and pushed the down button to the elevator. He'd always trusted his gut it had never betrayed him and as the elevator descended Derek Morgan knew that here and now, his gut was the only thing he could trust.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Morning –**

Director Tinsley took the short ride to the fifth floor and headed to the last office at the end of the dimly lit hall. Without knocking he turned the knob pushing open the door. The smell of stale kung pao chicken hit him in the face while the greasy haired man turned and greeted him with a crooked smile.

"Morning Director Tinsley!"

The man was much too chipper for this early in the morning. He found it irritating perhaps it was because he'd been summoned there against his will. There was nothing about the younger man he could stomach especially the fact that he was at least ten pay grades beneath him and smelled like the back alley of Mr. Lee's restaurant.

"Lynch."

"Welcome back! How was your trip to New York?"

"Agent Morgan has arrived and as we expected he's hit the ground running."

"Good, very good. The super agent is so predictable."

Tinsley chuckled at the sarcasm in Kevin's voice.

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan is damn good at what he does. You might want to take some notes."

"I think not."

Tinsley pulled a seat from the corner and sat in front of Kevin.

"You're going to a lot of trouble for a woman. I hope she's worth it."

"Penelope is worth that and more."

"How are your buddies going to feel about being caught in the middle of your plans?"

"Who, Christensen and Carmichael?" Kevin smiled confidently. "They have as much to gain as the rest of us. They're on board, trust me…"

"…And that gnat of an analyst…Lester, Lonnie…"

"Leo Tavares."

"Yeah, him…"

"Leo is our ace in the hole. Morgan won't be able to make a move without us knowing."

Director Tinsley stood and returned the chair to its place. He was beginning to feel ill from the smell and the realization that he was about to screw an innocent agent.

"This better work, Lynch!"

Tinsley placed his hand on the doorknob then turned back to face Kevin.

"One more thing, tell your father that this makes us even. No more…after this, I'm out…done!"

Kevin smiled at the older man and nodded. The poor man had no idea how prophetic his words were because after this favor he was of no use to him and Kevin's father had done a masterful job of teaching him how to do away with things that were no longer of use.

"No worries, Director…this will definitely make us even."

Penelope's morning had started out a little rough. Her precious three year-old had been cranky and had thrown a temper tantrum just before they left the house. She missed her daddy…Pen missed him too. Hearing his voice the day before made her realize that she'd made a huge mistake in walking away from him and their marriage. Now here she was near tears and thirty minutes late for work. Her heart was aching and she wasn't sure how she was going to manage the day without Derek invading her every thought.

Then without so much as a knock, Kevin barged through her door leading with a silly toothy grin. She wasn't in the mood and now her little girl's dream of super powers came to mind. She'd wanted the power of invisibility and she imagined the look on his face as she disappeared before his eyes.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He began.

He was way too chipper for this time of morning, she thought to herself.

"Kevin…I'm really busy…Saraya through a hissy fit this morning and I just got here. Hotch is going to be so pissed if he finds out I was thirty minutes late and…"

"Wow! Wow…breathe, Penelope!"

She felt foolish. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down. She failed.

"I'm sorry. This is not a good morning."

"Well maybe I can cheer you up, Plum Sauce."

"K-e-v-i-n…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…no more nicknames. Listen, I think I have just the thing that will cheer you and my little niece up."

"Kevin…"

"Okay, she's not my niece but…anyway."

"Kevin, I'm really behind…"

"Hear me out."

Penelope held her hands up in surrender.

"Fine."

"I thought about our conversation yesterday. Look, I know you love Derek and even though I still have feelings for you what I want most of all is for you is happiness."

"Thank you Kevin."

Kevin held his hands up to stop her from talking.

"I'm not finished. I just dropped off some reports to Hotch and I know for a fact that you all have the next two days off."

"What?"

"Yes! I heard Hotch and Director Tinsley talking on the phone."

"Great just what I need more time to think about how I singlehandedly wrecked my marriage."

"No, no this is perfect!"

"How do you figure?"

"You and Saraya can go to New York and surprise Derek!"

"What? No! Derek is just starting a new assignment. Running the New York office is going to be a bear. He doesn't need me and our daughter distracting him!"

"It's exactly what he needs! If he's half as miserable as you are you and Saraya are just the distraction he needs!"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do and as your friend I'm insisting that after you get off work today you go home and pack a bag and go visit your husband."

"But…"

"No but's; just do it! Honestly, if you two are going to fix things, one of you will have to make the first move."

Kevin was right. One of them had to make the first move at reconciliation. She was miserable and Saraya was miserable. If she wanted Derek back she had to do something before it was too late and before he got used to not having her in his life. For the first time in days she felt hopeful.

Kevin looked at her and he could tell she was seriously considering his suggestion. He knew her and he knew it would only take a little nudge to get her on a plane to New York. She loved Derek more than anything and Kevin needed to prove once and for all that the man who'd stolen her heart was not worth her efforts.

Penelope stood and closed the distance between her and Kevin. She felt him jump in shock as she pulled him into a tight embrace wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek and whispering sweetly in his ear.

"Thank you, Kevin! You're a true friend."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled thrilled that for once she did not pull away from him or go stiff under his touch. This is where she belonged, where she always belonged. Soon, very soon she'd be in his arms forever.

"Saraya and I will leave first thing in the morning!"


	9. Chapter 9

**New York – Morning –**

Savannah was excited about being back in the city. It had been almost five years since she'd visited New York and she'd fallen instantly in love with the life and movement and culture that seemed to cover every square inch. She'd suggested spending a quiet weekend here with Derek once but he insisted that his job wouldn't allow the time away. She brushed the thought from her mind vowing to stay positive and to make the next two days unforgettable for both of them.

 **FBI Headquarters –**

Morgan found the offices as he had left them the night before, empty. He'd gotten up while it was still dark and showered and dressed. Normally, he would be home in bed savoring the last few moments of precious time cuddled with his wife and anticipating the pitter-patter of little feet entering and breaking the silence in the room. Not now; now he dreaded mornings and the silence was like an anvil on his chest making it hard to breathe. He needed his family back. Nothing worked without Penelope and Saraya by his side.

Now was not the time to dwell on the things he could not change. The matter of five dead people, two of them federal agents was his focus. He couldn't afford to slip up and get careless. His instincts not to trust where on high alert and he hated having to assume that the very people he worked side by side with were potential serial killers. Opening the glass door to his office he set down the box of files and removed his jacket. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on than he'd ever find in those files. He'd come up with three possible suspects but his gut was telling him there were more.

 **Quantico, VA. –**

Kevin could barely stand the thought that in a few hours Penelope would be reunited with Morgan. It was his idea but it still didn't make it any better. He watched as Penelope nervously gathered her things while he held a squirming Saraya in his arms. The little girl had never taken to him nevertheless he often daydreamed about having a child with Penelope. If things had worked out, Saraya would have been his, not Morgan's. Perhaps if his plans worked out she would be calling him daddy soon.

"Down! I want to get down!"

Kevin frowned clueless as to how to satisfy the little girl. He was afraid he'd drop her if he didn't put her down.

"Sweetie, mommy's almost done then uncle Kevin will put you down okay?"

Saraya quieted and looked him in the face with her own frown. She looked so much like her father that Kevin halfway expected the little tyke to pull a gun on him.

"I wanna see daddy!"

Penelope straightened and turned to face the two who now had drawn the attention of passersby. Red-faced, she smiled apologetically at Kevin as she pulled Saraya from his arms.

"I'm sorry she didn't sleep very well last night…"

"No worries. I get it she's excited about seeing her daddy."

Penelope could see the hurt in his eyes and she felt for him. They'd discussed children and marriage during the earlier days of their relationship but as time passed she knew that she could never settle for that with him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For everything, for being a good friend and…"

"Pen…"

"No, I need to say this."

He nodded and waited for her to finish.

"These last few weeks…I don't know how I would have gotten through them if I…"

"If what?"

"If I didn't know you were there…for me…and Saraya…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just want you to know that I appreciate you."

He pulled her into a warm embrace quickly letting her go when Saraya began to protest. The two chuckled and Kevin grabbed her luggage while Penelope placed her daughter's princess backpack across the little girl's shoulders.

With boarding passes in one hand and a firm grip on her daughter with the other, Penelope placed a light kiss on the desperate man's cheek and headed toward the airport entrance. Filled with a mixture of hope and despair, Kevin watched the two disappear amongst the other travelers. He loved her even though he knew that her heart belonged to Derek. He couldn't help but wonder if she would give them another chance if there were no more Derek. He could make that happen, he would make that happen. Then Penelope would be his wife and she could have his children and he'd even find a way to make Derek's spawn love him too…or else…

 **New York –**

Savannah had planned a special homecoming for Derek. Her new friend Kevin Lynch had placed an, "official" call to the appropriate people to arrange for her to gain access to Derek's apartment. So, with her luggage and a bag of groceries from the nearby market she strolled through the doors and headed toward the concierge's desk.

"Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Yes, my husband and I are staying here and I'm afraid I left my key in the apartment."

"Name please?"

"Derek Morgan, we're in the penthouse suite on the thirteenth floor."

As she spoke the man typed on the keyboard carefully studying the screen.

"Ah yes, we received a call a little while ago. I'll take you right up."

"Thank you you're very kind."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

 **FBI Headquarters –**

Penelope would have been proud he chuckled to himself. Even though it would have been faster, he was able to figure out what had happened to the five victims. Now all he had to do was prove it or get one of the three to turn on the others.

Agents Christiansen and Carmichael had been partners for over ten years. They specialized in sex trafficking. The two had an impressive record of arrests and were highly decorated and respected throughout the bureau. The civilian victims, Angel Potter, Corky Delaney and Mitchell O'Dale had been arrested as part of a sting operation headed by the two agents. Evidence in the case had mysteriously come up missing and the three suspects were released. Morgan had a hunch as to what was going on and if he was right, the murdered agents must have stumbled onto evidence that could prove Morgan's hunch. Agents Christiansen and Carmichael had decided to take justice into their own hands doing the job that the courts couldn't do. When they realized that they could make money taking care of "problems" they became hit men for hire.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man had knocked three times before Morgan finally heard him.

"Sir?"

Morgan looked up to see Leo Tavares, the department technical analyst standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, no…please, come in."

Tavares stepped into the oversized office waiting for permission to go any further.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir but…"

"No, please have a seat."

Morgan motioned the man toward one of the two seats in front of his desk.

"I know you're busy."

Leo couldn't help but notice the stacks of files on his boss' desk.

"Wow, you don't waste time."

"I'm at a bit of a disadvantage, not knowing anyone and all."

"Well I know you've been trying to meet with everyone in person…since I'm only a TA, I'm low man on the totem pole. I thought since I'm usually here early I'd stop by and formerly introduce myself."

"I have been trying to meet with everyone and I think I may have underestimated just what an undertaking that is. Trust me Leo, I would have gotten around to you."

"Well good, Sir."

Leo abruptly stood pushing his glasses back and nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, yes…yes Sir."

Leo hurried toward the door. Just before leaving he turned to face the man who'd already turned his attention to the files on his desk.

"Oh, and agent Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"If you need anything, and I do mean anything I'm here for you. Just let me know. I can probably save you some time looking through all of that paper."

Derek glanced at the pile then back at the man.

"I don't doubt you could. Don't be surprised if I take you up on that offer, Leo."

Then as quickly and as quietly as he appeared he was gone. So it began now Morgan was sure he was on the right track. One of his three suspects had just attempted to insert himself into his investigation. Derek shook his head and thought that perhaps he could use some cheese to draw out the rats. Maybe Leo would be that cheese.

The apartment was exquisite perfect for her and Derek. Savannah walked around the living room and then the kitchen imagining spending her days and nights here with him. She'd have to put her special touch on the place. Then she walked into the bedroom she saw his clothes thrown about the room and she smiled. How she'd love to be between the sheets after adding her own clothes to the growing piles. She was exhausted, the flight and the fact that she hadn't slept much the night before, gave her an idea. Piece by piece she began to remove her clothing. Derek wouldn't be home for a while and a quick nap wouldn't harm anything. Besides, she would need her energy before cooking the special dinner she had planned for the two of them.

Penelope wondered if Derek would be happy to see her and Saraya. She was taking a big risk but JJ was right she needed to fight for her marriage before he got use to her not being around. Dragging her bags behind her and with a sleeping three-year old in her arms Penelope paid the cabbie and headed toward the door of the apartment building. It was beautiful but it wasn't either of their taste but for now she had no right to judge where he lived.

Savannah made herself comfortable as she found an empty drawer for her things. She knew her stay was going to be short but she needed to get used to being there with him and she needed to leave something behind for him to remember her visit.

The bed beckoned her as she allowed her body to plop face up on the firm mattress. She imagined Derek undressing her and admiring the sight of her naked body just before making slow passionate love to her.

"Hello, Ma'am…my what a precious little girl…" Penelope smiled wearily as she shifted Saraya in her arms. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, my husband is staying here."

"Okay, I'll look him up. What's the name?"

"Derek Morgan."

The man looked puzzled as his fingers stilled over the keyboard.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh…it's just that?"

"Look, I'm exhausted, my daughter is exhausted and I just want to see my husband. Now please, can you help me?"

"Let me just make a call. One moment please."

The man quickly turned his back on Penelope and nervously began dialing. Even in this upscale building he'd seen his share of strange things but this one took the cake; an FBI agent… _the_ FBI agent…with two wives…and a child that looked so much like him it was haunting! Now this was one for the books.

The phone on the nightstand rang pulling Savannah from her idle daydream. Moaning she picked up the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you but there's a woman at the lobby claiming to be Mr. Morgan's wife."

"Oh, really?"

Savannah pulled herself to a sitting position and smiled into the receiver.

"Let me guess, blonde, glasses and a little…oddly dressed."

The man glanced over his shoulder taking a quick look at Penelope then turning back.

"Uh…yes, ma'am." He whispered.

"Poor thing, still calling herself his wife." Savannah chuckled.

"What should I do?"

"No worries send her up. The door will be open so she can just come on in. I'll handle things from here."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am!"

The odd little man turned back to face Penelope with an awkward smile on his face.

"Thank you for waiting, ma'am. I'll show you to the apartment."

Penelope shook her head in disbelief while the concierge grabbed her bags and headed toward the elevators. The ride up to the thirteenth floor was uncomfortable to say the least. Penelope began second guessing her decision to come maybe the scene at the front desk was an omen that she had made a mistake. She wasn't expecting him to be home…why was he home? Then as the elevator came to a stop she took a deep breath and followed the man down the hall.

"Here we are, ma'am…Mrs. Morgan."

The door was open and so Penelope followed him inside. Making a quick retreat the man closed the door behind him leaving her and Saraya alone.

"Derek?"

Penelope placed her still sleeping daughter gently on the couch.

"Derek, are you here?"

Penelope gasped shocked at the woman…the last person she ever imagined she'd see in this apartment. Dressed only in Derek's dress shirt with only the bottom button buttoned, Savannah strolled from the hallway into the living room.

"Savannah…what, what are you doing here?"

Glancing at the sleeping child on the couch, then at the luggage near the door, Savannah eyed Penelope up and down as she confidently sneered at her rival.

"I live here, where else would I be?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You WHAT?"

"You heard me, I live here!"

Penelope's face turned a bright shade of crimson as she stared at the woman. She so wanted to wipe the arrogant smirk off of her face but that would only give her temporary satisfaction. The old Penelope would have broken down and ran but old Pen was gone. She was tired of being upset and tired of Savannah insinuating that she could simply take her husband whenever she wanted to.

Savannah was slightly taken aback when the chunky blonde didn't grab her little crumb snatcher and waddle from the apartment. On the contrary she merely stood there looking around as if she had plans to take off her shoes and stay awhile.

Penelope closed the distance between them and invaded the woman's personal space. Now they stood mere centimeters apart. Penelope was still deciding whether or not to lay paws on the woman who'd had the audacity to cross the threshold of Derek's apartment without his real wife's permission. She felt Savannah's eyes on her back as she walked into the kitchen and began thumbing through the bag of groceries examining each item before placing it on the counter. Then after she'd emptied the bag, Penelope walked down the small hallway and stopped short of entering the master bedroom where the bed had been left unmade and a woman's clothing lay on the floor.

Savannah felt her confidence swell when her rival stilled at the sight of her clothes thrown about. Her confidence was short-lived when Penelope Garcia-Morgan returned to stand in front of her.

"Savannah, I've worked a long time alongside some of the best profilers the world has ever known and I've learned a few things."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Uncomfortable, Savannah took a half step back to create space between them.

"I've learned that you are a delusional, self-absorbed, conniving bitch! I'm sick and tired of allowing you to cause problems in my marriage. If Derek wanted you he would have married you!"

"Derek is way too much man for you, Penelope…"

"SHH…I wasn't finished."

Savannah took another step back…a full step back until her back met the sharp edge of the kitchen island. She didn't know who this woman was in front of her…stalking her…she didn't recognize the eerie calm in her voice or the stone black stare in her eyes. She remained silent.

"Now." Penelope looked at her watch before continuing. "You have five minutes to get out of, _my_ house. I'll be the one…me and my daughter will be the ones staying here tonight, understood?"

"How dare…"

"…And when I find out who helped you pull this little charade off, I will erase both of you!"

"Wow, when did you grow a pair?"

"When I realized that I was married to an amazing man who has done everything in his power to make me happy. I love Derek, Savannah and he loves me. I'm not going anywhere and if you want my husband you're going to have to do a whole lot better than this!"

"Hummpf! Do you honestly think you can hold onto a man like Derek Morgan? I mean really, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Penelope smiled and began walking a circle around Savannah then came to a stop facing the brunette.

"Remember, Sav…Derek was with you before he was with me…he left you for me."

Penelope was the one who was smiling now. Her anger had morphed into something else and as her daughter began to stir on the couch she wanted the intruder out of the apartment.

Savannah had nothing else to say. This wasn't how she expected things to turn out and in fact, she never imagined that Penelope would have had the nerve to show up in New York let alone confront her like she was…like she was…her. She hated the four-eyed brightly colored blonde. It made no sense that Derek had chosen her and that Kevin Lynch still drooled in her presence. The universe had somehow taken a bad spin and no one had told her that the rules had changed. One thing she did know was that Penelope Morgan had won this round.

Penelope crossed to the other side of the room and picked up her daughter as she began to wake up. Rubbing her daughter's back the little girl began to fall back to sleep never realizing that they had company.

"Four minutes." Penelope whispered.

Shaking her head Savannah turned and headed to the bedroom and quickly put on her clothes and then headed for the door. Just before turning the nob, Penelope stopped her.

"Oh and Savannah."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for dinner."

 **FBI Headquarters – New York –**

Derek left his third message before pocketing the phone. He'd been hopeful that after their short conversation the day before things had taken a turn for the better. Perhaps over night she'd had time to rethink things and wasn't quite ready to give them another chance. He wasn't ready to give up on her or their family and so he vowed to try to reach her in a few hours once he got home.

His concern for the time being was the case before him. Someone had taken it upon themselves to use their badges to take the law into their own hands while supplementing their income on the side. He'd worked hard to earn his credentials and every agent he'd known took pride in being a part of this elite brotherhood. He was determined to do everything in his power to bring the men or women to justice who'd killed 5 innocent people, two of whom were fellow agents.

"He's on to us!"

Leo nervously paced the floor of the small storage room.

"How do you know that?"

Christiansen shot a look at Carmichael then back at the petite man who was beside himself with worry.

"He has our files on his desk!"

"He has everybody's file on his desk. He's trying to get to know his agents."

"No man, I went and introduced myself to him this morning and he was real calm, too calm."

"That doesn't mean anything he's a profiler he's trained to be calm. Take it easy!"

Carmichael knew his words were falling on deaf ears.

"Look, you need to calm down. You're our eyes and ears. You're our ace in the hole, man!"

Christiansen placed his hands firmly on the man's shoulders forcing him to stop pacing.

"I don't know, I don't know…I have a feeling…"

"Man you always have a _feeling._ "

"Yeah and when have your feelings ever been anything more than…"

"Gas!"

"Yeah gas!"

Both agents laughed clamping their hands over their mouths so as not to draw the attention of passersby.

"Okay, but if we end up sharing a six by five cell together I'm killing both of you with my gas!"

Christiansen released Leo from his grip before speaking.

"Listen, just keep an eye on his computer activity if you see something that you think is leading him our way, let us know and we'll take care of it."

Leo quickly nodded and exhaled as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Stay calm, there's nothing he can do to stop us, nothing!" Carmichael added. "If he finds anything he'll be dead before he can breathe a word about it."

There wasn't much in the cabinets except the basic spices and non-perishables but Penelope had managed to make a snack for Saraya when she woke up from her nap. As her daughter finished the last of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich Penelope put away the last of Savannah's groceries. Her heart was still beating loudly as she replayed the showdown. She'd surprised herself. It was long overdue but she knew not to get too comfortable Savannah didn't take losing lightly and she was used to getting her way. Still, Penelope felt like a grown woman for the first time since giving birth to her daughter. She needed to talk to someone about it and so she dug her phone from her purse and dialed the most obvious number.

"Garcie, you made it!"

"Yes, we made it alright!"

"Well good, does Morgan know you're there yet?"

"No and he's left me a few voicemails. I didn't take the calls because I was afraid I'd spoil the surprise."

"So instead you leave him hanging thinking that you're still mad at him. You two are going to drive me crazy!"

"You won't dream who was here when we arrived."

"Who?"

"Savannah!"

"Oh hell no! Garcia, what on earth…Did Derek invite her?"

"JJ…"

"Because if he did I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No, he didn't know she was here!"

"How did she know where he lived?"

"Better yet, how did she get in his apartment?"

"NO!"

"YES! And she was damn near butt-naked! She came out of Derek's bedroom wearing one of his shirts…and nothing else!"

"That BITCH! So, what happened?"

"I threw her out!"

"What? Penelope Garcia Morgan I am so proud of you! It's about time!"

"Yes it is, blondie!"

"So, now what?"

"Now I wait until my husband gets home. I just hope he's happy to see me."


	11. Chapter 11

Leo watched Morgan closely from the shadows of cyberspace. He had to admit that his computer skills were pretty good considering he normally had someone back in Quantico to do his snooping for him. In fact most special agents knew very little about computers beyond searching for a nearby pizza joint. But not this special agent he was quite adept at finding his way around with the help of the bureau's search engines. Even though his agent buddies were confident that they had hidden their dirty deeds where no one could find them, Leo knew that his new boss wasn't just anyone. So, even if the others weren't worried he was.

Penelope had managed to pull together the makings of a pretty good meal for the three of them. The expensive steaks that Savannah had bought would go great with the baked potatoes and the other groceries the good doctor had purchased at the corner market. With the steaks marinating in the refrigerator and the potatoes baking in the oven all that was missing was her husband. Penelope had taken the liberty of pulling the sheets off of the bed and washing them while Saraya watched her favorite video that she'd brought with her. The thought of making love to her husband on sheets that Savannah had touched made her stomach wretch.

 **One hour later…**

"Where the HELL have you been?"

"Work? I do work for a living you know!"

"I called you before I left New York! You should have beat me here!"

"Calm down, calm down! Tell me what happened."

Savannah poured herself another drink and continued pacing the floor in front of her fireplace.

"She was there!"

Kevin watched the brunette pacing beside herself with anger. He couldn't help but giggle inside as he could only imagine his beloved Penelope ripping her dear husband's head off right about now.

"She who?"

He knew perfectly well who, "she" was. After all, he'd sent her to New York just like he'd sent Savannah.

"Penelope, that's who! Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

"I was just trying to help the both of us. I know Penelope, if she saw you in New York that would be the end of that little, so-called marriage."

"Well Kevin, you were wrong! Not only was she there but she threw me out of Derek's apartment!"

"Penelope? My Penelope? Wow…impressive!"

Savannah looked at the disheveled slob like he'd just sprouted another head. She still didn't understand how that woman was able to hold onto two men at the same time.

"And to top it off, she's not running and she's gonna fight for her marriage!"

"Still?"

"YES, still!"

"Damn!"

Now Kevin needed a drink.

 **New York –**

Derek was exhausted. He hadn't eaten or slept much since arriving in New York. In fact, he'd been on autopilot and he refused to call his upscale apartment home; everything that made home, home was back in Quantico. Glancing at his watch it was nearly four o'clock. This was the time that Penelope would be picking Saraya up from daycare and heading home if the team didn't have a case. So, now was a good enough time to head out in hopes that by the time he got to his apartment he'd catch her just as she picked up their daughter and headed home.

Penelope heard the key as it turned in the lock. Saraya turned to face her mommy excitedly as Penelope placed a finger to her lips and beckoned for her to stay quiet. Butterflies jumped wildly around in her stomach causing her to forget the nausea that had been nagging her off and on all day. Pulling her anxious daughter into her arms the two faced the front door and as it opened the wide-eyed look of shock in his eyes told her that it had been a good idea to come.

He couldn't move…or speak as he looked at the two people in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes and as he struggled to find his voice he wondered if fatigue, hunger and the universe had all conspired to taunt and torture him. He closed the door watching as his wife and daughter or what his mind was telling him was his wife and daughter approached.

"Daddy!"

The little one reached for him nearly flying out of her mother's arms and he grabbed her as much for her own safety as his desire to confirm that she was really there.

"Hey…baby…what?"

Wrapping his daughter tightly in his arms his eyes were glued to Penelope's and hers to his. He held his daughter in one arm and reached for Penelope pulling her toward him never taking his eyes off of her.

"Baby Girl?"

"Surprise…" She said tearfully.

He planted a kiss on her lips as he felt Saraya's grip tighten around his neck. The two adults pulled apart slightly smiling as their eyes were now trained on the determined three year-old.

"I can't believe you're here." He kissed her again.

"Well we are."

Derek planted a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, then her forehead and cheek. He smelled her he still couldn't believe that Penelope and his precious daughter where standing in his apartment. Now it was home.

"Derek…"

"No…no…not now. I know, I know…"

He kissed her again and again until Saraya began to wiggle and demand their attention.

"Momma dadda kissing…down."

Morgan released her placing her gently on the floor as she then wrapped her arms around his leg. Penelope and Derek laughed at her knowing that their private reunion would have to wait a while.

"I can't believe you're here." Then looking into her eyes he knew in that instant that he could never survive without her…without his family. " I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, Derek and I'm so sorry for ever walking out…"

Then silencing her with a gentle kiss he pulled her close and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Don't apologize. I was wrong for ever making you feel that you…" Then looking down at the little girl at his feet. "…and our family weren't number one in my life. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me, Hot Stuff."

"Done."

 **Quantico, VA –**

Kevin spent the last two hours listening to Savannah cry and whine about her foiled attempt to get into Derek's bed. Kevin could care less about anything except getting Penelope back. She was all that mattered and if it meant using Savannah to get what he wanted so be it. Now with the woman's voice still ringing in his ears he stepped out of her apartment building preoccupied with his next move. Derek Morgan was smart which meant he had to be smarter and he had to get rid of the man before Penelope's mind was made up for sure that she would remain Mrs. Derek Morgan. Some would say that he was delusional, that her mind was already made up but Kevin wasn't giving up on his true love…not without a fight.

 **New York –**

It had been over a month that Derek and Penelope had been struggling in their marriage. It was no doubt that they loved each other but both of them had allowed pride and circumstance to cloud their judgment and had made it difficult to see what was really important. Now both of them along with their precious daughter Saraya sat wrapped in each other's arms basking in the silent joy that their reunion had gifted them with.

Morgan brushed his fingers lightly through Penelope's hair as they both watched their daughter climb from one parent's lap to the other not knowing where to land. Derek and Penelope knew that the little one had to be exhausted but having her parents together in the same room gave her the energy to stay awake. So they giggled occasionally as she basked in their attention.

"Movie! I wanna watch the princess movie, mommy."

"Again?"

Saraya shook her head yes and jumped from her daddy's lap in search for her backpack. Penelope looked at her husband who shook his head smiling in delight.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Name it, Baby Girl."

"If you keep her entertained with her, _princess_ movie, then I'll finish up dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you, Handsome."

Derek pulled her into a deep kiss before letting her up from the couch. Then he followed his daughter into the second bedroom, which it seemed she had already claimed as her own. He shook his head wondering where the last three years had gone. Saraya seemed less and less like the baby they'd brought home more and more each day. Three years seemed like three days. Then the little being who had changed his life in the biggest of ways, that little cherub that motivated him to challenge the world each day did the most wonderful thing without even realizing. His soul had been captivated by just one word spoken effortlessly from her lips. She had impeccable timing too as her head turned just so as her little fingers grasped the prize…her princess movie…then…

"Daddy…"

That was the word…he'd give her anything her heart desired if she'd just promise to never stop saying that word.

"I found it Daddy, my princess movie."

He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother; it took his breath away. He extended his arm and she proudly grabbed hold of his hand while leading him back toward the front room. He was putty in her hand like he was putty in Penelope's hand. He, his heart, his mind and his soul were forever captive and so without a word of protest he helped her guide the movie into its place and pressed, 'play.'


	12. Chapter 12

**New York – Evening –**

He loved her cooking but tonight was the best meal he'd ever had. She was a great cook and he was overjoyed. Sitting down for dinner with his girls made the food taste even better. Saraya was in her own world making an utter mess of the mash potatoes and gravy. Penelope had cut up her steak in tiny pieces and she'd even managed to make a mess of that along with her peas. Both Derek and Penelope chuckled at the little girl who was a perfect blend of them both.

"This was amazing, Baby Girl."

"Why thank you, Handsome."

"Did you go grocery shopping because all I had in the refrigerator was water, milk and a few frozen hamburger patties?"

"Let's just say the market on the corner delivers."

"Oh yeah since when?"

"Since Savannah decided to come all the way here from Quantico to bring you two bags of groceries, that's when!"

"She what?"

Penelope knew that this was going to be a heated conversation she could see the questions and the anger in his eyes. Then she looked over at her daughter who'd done all she was going to do with her meal. This was a conversation that she didn't want to have with her around.

"Talk to me, Garcia!"

 _"Oh yeah not a conversation for baby's ears."_ She thought to herself.

Penelope stood and moved toward their daughter grabbing a towel to wipe her hands and face.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you take your daughter, give her a bath and put her to bed and I'll clean up the kitchen."

"Then I want the details!"

"Every last one."

Morgan looked at her sternly and then moved to his daughter who was covered in dinner. Shaking his head and smiling he picked her up gently and headed toward the bathroom.

"Bath time Princess."

"Bath daddy…then story."

"Okay, daddy will read you a story."

"The princess story, daddy, the princess story!"

Penelope watched her husband head out of sight. As much as he tried to hide his anger from his daughter she could see it in his face and his body and the fact that he called her Garcia…now that spoke volumes.

 **Home of Kevin Lynch - Quantico, VA –**

Kevin found it hard to believe that Penelope had stood up to Savannah. It wasn't how he'd planned it when he'd urged her to surprise Derek in New York. The picture in his mind was much different. He wanted desperately to believe that he still had a chance with the one who he allowed to get away. She was his and his stubborn impatient pride had caused him to react foolishly to her rejection of his marriage proposal several years ago. Now all he had from their relationship was regrets.

Savannah's account of her brief stay in New York continued to ring in his ears and while at first he found humor in her despair he could now only drown his defeat in a bottle of cheap tequila. His head hurt and so did his heart. Kevin despised Derek Morgan for what he was and what he had taken so easily from him. No matter how things appeared he wasn't ready to concede and so with that thought and a refill of his near empty glass he dialed Penelope's number and waited in anticipation hoping that what Savannah had told him earlier was all a gross exaggeration.

 _"Speak mere mortal or risk eternal damnation."_

He couldn't help but chuckle even through his pain at her greeting.

"Plum…er…Penny, it's me, Kevin."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing…"

"No…well not yet anyway."

The happiness in her voice was undeniable. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Uh, well…good. I just thought I'd check on you and, and…Saraya."

"We are uber great! I can't thank you enough for encouraging me to come to New York."

"Well, uh, good! Anything exciting happen so far?"

"Besides, Savannah showing up and greeting me at Derek's door half-naked? No, not much happening here, my sweet friend."

"What, please tell me you're kidding?"

"I wish I were but no worries…I sent her packing much to her shock and dismay!"

"Wow, that's not the Penny I know. I'm…proud of you!"

"Well, I owe it all to you…and JJ and…anyway, thank you, Kevin!"

"You're welcome…Penelope. You know how much I care about you I just want you to be happy."

"Well I am. In fact, I've never been happier. I've learned a lot through all of this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I learned that my husband's love for me is real and pure. I love Derek with all my heart and I will never give up on our marriage."

Kevin's heart shattered for the millionth time. He didn't stand a chance in winning her heart as long as Derek was alive. He couldn't stand the thought of living without her. Kevin knew now more than ever that Derek Morgan had to die.

 **New York –**

The sound of her daughter's giggles as her husband read the princess story for the hundredth time was like sweet music to her ears. He'd assigned special voices and noises to each character, which brought new life to the timeless story. According to Saraya, nobody read the princess story quite like her daddy. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed in less than twenty-four hours. It was only yesterday that she thought her marriage to Derek was over. Now here she was in his new apartment finishing up dinner dishes and excited about spending some quality time with him. It had been a while since they'd shared the same bed and she'd missed him terribly.

Penelope put away the last of the dishes. It had gotten quiet in the other part of the apartment so drying her hands she made her way toward her daughter's room. She smiled at the sight of her daughter wrapped in the big strong arms of her daddy, with the princess book laying across the two them. They'd fallen asleep and as she stood in the doorway shaking her head, she knew her reunion with him would have to wait until later. So, she quickly turned around and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

The steaming hot water felt good against her skin. The day had finally caught up with her and she was exhausted but she relished the thought of being there with Derek and her daughter. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear him enter the bathroom or the shower. His arms snaking around her waist startled her momentarily until he pulled her gently against his naked body.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but I'm awake now."

"Yes, I can tell."

He moaned against her neck as he planted kisses on her wet skin.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

His hands began to reacquaint themselves with her body reminding her how much he'd always admired her ample breast as they lingered there playfully. Her moans motivated him and he turned her to face him and without another word he kissed her like a man starving and thirsty. She was hungry too as they fought for control but it was he who won out in the end as she felt her control waning and her knees getting weak. He lifted her anchoring her body against the tile then just before going any further he kissed her again while staring intently into her eyes. Then he asked her a very important question, one that really needed no answer.

"Are you ready, Baby Girl?"

"Always…"

 **Morning –**

She was reminded that it had been a while since they'd made love. He'd wanted to be gentle and take his time but neither of them could wait. He'd apologized over and over for devouring her…taking and marking her in ways that would leave her bruised and sore for days. It didn't matter she belonged to him and the physical evidence to that fact made her smile. She'd left her own marks on his body as she glanced at his back now streaked with evidence of her. He was hers too and last night both of them had surrendered to those facts over and over again. For now she watched as he slept peacefully with his arms across her body. She'd been a fool for thinking that Savannah could ever steal him away. Nobody could do what they did to and for each other. Glancing at the clock she silently moaned knowing that it was time for him to get up but her body was telling her she wanted just a few more minutes, just one more reminder…that he was hers…in every way…forever. His hands began to roam her body disappearing beneath the sheets that covered the bottom half of her. She loved how they were so in sync with each other. She moved her leg a little more to the side toward the edge of the bed as his hand found its desired target. With feather-like strokes he touched her…she was fully awake now. Slowly his eyes opened and drowsily he smiled at her red-flushed face.

"Good morning Baby Girl."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

"Me first…"

Then his head disappeared beneath the sheets meeting at the same place where his hand had arrived moments before.

 **One hour later…**

He walked the three long blocks to work. After last night and this morning he needed to clear his head. There were things going on at work, things that he was beginning to uncover that required his undivided attention. Penelope had always made it difficult to focus and right now his mind was on her…every glorious inch of her; her smell, her soft ivory skin and the way she moaned under his touch.

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the corner street vendor, Derek entered the large building and headed toward the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Agent Christiansen stepped inside. The two men nodded their greetings and road the elevator up.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Agent, _Christiansen,_ right?"

"Yes Sir."

Derek half=smiled. He'd never been called sir so much in all of his years with the bureau it would take a while to get used to that.

"So, how do you like New York?"

"I definitely never expected to live here but it's fine…I guess."

Derek took a sip from his coffee as he secretly profiled the man across from him. He was confident all most blatantly so as if his stance was a challenge. He had grown comfortable in the belief that he'd never get caught for his crimes. But Morgan was confident and capable and his desire to go home to be with his family was just what he needed to bring this man and whoever was working with him to justice.

"I thought the same thing. I've been here twenty years now. This place has a lot to offer and it's home now."

"I'm not ready to call it home just yet."

Just then the elevator pinged and came to a stop. Christiansen stepped out followed by Morgan. Before heading down the hall, the other agent turned and extended his hand.

"Let me be the first to say, welcome to the big apple."

Morgan reluctantly shook his hand and nodded.

"Thank you." Morgan watched as the agent walked away quickly disappearing around the corner.

Christiansen could feel the man's eyes on his back as he rounded the corner. His phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket frowning at the familiar number.

"It's a little early for you isn't it? I took you for a mid morning man."

"Well it's definitely too early for your jokes that's for sure."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Lynch?"

"You idiot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys are getting sloppy! I thought Leo was supposed to be monitoring Morgan's computer activities?"

"He is."

"AND?"

"The geek was acting crazy…saying Morgan was on to us. I just thought…"

"You thought you were dealing with some average agent, right? You three think that you're smarter than everybody else!"

"Wait a minute…calm down! Now is not the time to panic besides, I just met the man in the elevator…he's clueless."

"I've been monitoring his activity too. Leo's right you need to be worried and you need to be careful!"

"I got this. You just handle things on your end. Besides it looks like you have enough to worry about your own damn self!"

"I just hope that when the time comes, you'll be able to do what needs to done."

"Mark my word. When the time comes, I'll pull the trigger myself. It's only a matter of time…Derek Morgan is a dead man."


	13. Chapter 13

**New York – Apartment of Derek Morgan – Morning –**

Penelope pulled her sore body from the bed. She was happy and it had been a long time since she'd awakened feeling like the world couldn't harm her. She wanted to shout and to tell someone that for once it seemed that she had won. She pulled her phone from her purse and just before heading toward the kitchen she peered into her daughter's room where she still lay sleeping.

"Hey Garcie! How's it going?"

"Perfect my blonde bombshell, just perfect!"

"So, details, details…"

"Well, he was happy to see his daughter…"

"And?"

"I cooked an amazing dinner…"

"Come on you're killing me! You did tell him about Savannah's little _visit_ didn't you?"

"I did, I did."

"GARCIA!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." She chuckled. "He was heated! I had to really work hard to calm him down."

 _They were both spent…gloriously so and while still trying to catch his breath he placed her feet back on the wet shower floor. Kissing her one more time while reaching around her to turn off the water he whispered in her ear that the night was not over. Penelope smiled as he took her hand and led her dripping wet to the bed._

 _"Aren't we going to dry off, Handsome?"_

 _Without answering her he returned to the bathroom and after a few seconds returned with two large bath towels. Gently pushing her down flat on the bed, he wrapped one towel around his waist and the other he began drying her off._

 _"Now, tell me about Savannah's visit." He demanded._

 _"Now?"_

 _He wiped the water from her body in long slow motions while waiting for her to begin talking. With each drying motion he kissed her now dry skin…still waiting for the details of the uninvited guest's arrival._

 _"Now." He answered sternly._

 _Penelope couldn't possibly tell him now she was too distracted…heated…wet again. He knew exactly what he was doing his hands rubbed and caressed her…every inch of her as if he were trying to prove a point._

 _"I-I…when I got to the …oh, Derek…that…"_

 _"Don't keep me waiting, Baby Girl."_

 _"The man at the fr-front desk called up…and for...ah-ah…I can't…"_

 _"Yes, you can."_

 _Derek's mouth was on her now…kissing, sucking…licking…she felt as if he'd lit a match to her skin._

 _"I thought you were home and…damn you Derek!"_

 _"And…"_

 _"He brought us up and the door was already…oh god that feels…so…"_

 _Derek lifted his head and looked sternly into her eyes._

 _"Don't stop now, baby."_

 _"Savannah was here…wearing…uh…ah…oh…your shirt…"_

 _Then Derek removed the towel around his waist and positioned himself between her legs kissing her lips then her neck before working his way slowly down her body._

 _"I didn't invite her here, Penelope."_

 _"Derek…"_

 _"You know that right?"_

 _"Y-Yes…"_

 _"There's only one woman I love…one woman I'll ever…love…"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"I love you Penelope…Garcia…Morgan."_

 _"I love you…"_

 _"Shh…" placing a finger on her lips as he entered her._

 _"I know…I know…now hush and let me show you just how much…"_

"So no wonder it sounds like you're wearing a smile a mile wide."

"I wasn't sure what his reaction would be I mean after all I did throw her scrawny ass out of the apartment."

"Are you kidding? He would have done the same thing!"

"Well he did say he was proud of me…surprised but proud."

"I'm happy for you two. You both deserve to be happy and it's about time you let that woman know that her constant madness won't be tolerated."

"Thanks, Jayje."

"You know it is kinda of odd that you both were in New York at the same time. If I didn't know better…"

"What?"

"Oh never mind. It's just odd that's all."

"JJ?"

"Forget it." Then changing the subject. "So what are you and my goddaughter doing today while your husband is at work?"

 **FBI New York Office –**

After seeing his family again Morgan knew now more than ever that he wanted to go home. New York was not home and it never would be not without his family. He was committed to closing this case and packing his bags and holding the FBI director to his promise.

Morgan entered his office and closed the door. Sitting his coffee on the desk he quickly got to work pulling several files from his briefcase and stacking them in front of him. He needed to go back to what always worked in the past and just because he was now the head of the New York office didn't erase the fact that he was and always would be a profiler. Two FBI agents along with three others had been killed which meant he was dealing with a serial killer. All five victims had been bound, beaten then shot in the head execution style. Some how the agents were connected to the other victims and once he found out the connection it would lead him to his unsub.

 **Home of Amanda Fields – Afternoon –**

Morgan had decided to interview the families of the five victims. He'd driven alone to Brooklyn since it was the furthest away and then he'd work his way back. The home of the late agent Chester Fields was a small bungalow on a quiet tree-lined street. Several late model cars lined the street and as he made it to the steps of the home he noticed a Cadillac that looked just like Penelope's. He missed home…he missed her.

A few minutes after ringing the doorbell a petit dark-haired woman opened the door. He could hear the sound of a dog barking from the back of the house. He missed Clooney too.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Derek raised his badge.

"Sorry to disturb you my name is SSA Derek Morgan I'd like to ask you a few questions about your late husband if you don't mind."

She looked at his badge and then at him reluctantly.

"I've answered a dozen questions from the police and the FBI…"

"I know ma'am but I was just transferred here to run the New York office and I'm looking into your husband's death…please it won't take long, I promise."

"Okay, come in."

"Thank you, ma'am"

"Amanda, please call me Amanda."

Morgan followed her into the house closing the door behind them. He was impressed by the craftsmanship. He could tell that some recent work had been down the smell of paint was still in the air.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, my husband liked to renovate. This house was a piece of junk when we bought it. Coffee?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you. I restore old homes myself. You're husband was very good."

"Thank you. He'd been proud to hear you say that."

Amanda disappeared down the short hall into the kitchen. Morgan walked around the room looking at the pictures of Agent Fields and Amanda on their wedding day, skiing, and several group shots with family and friends. He picked up one of the pictures and studied it. Agent Fields was obviously a Yankees fan.

"He loved the Yankees."

Morgan turned to face the woman as she returned with two mugs of steaming coffee in her hands. Placing the picture back in its place he took one of the cups and followed her back to the couch.

"I can't imagine what you're going through but I really want to make sure your husband's killer or killers are found."

"Killers, you think it may be more than one?"

"I don't know but I promise you I will find out."

"Thank you."

"Ma'am…I mean Amanda, did your husband have any enemies?"

"The cops asked me the same question; no he didn't everybody liked Chester."

"Had anything changed before his death? Did he become short-tempered, angry, worried, quiet?"

He saw her expression change and he knew he'd struck a nerve.

"He was nervous..."

"Did he say why?"

"Not really, he just spent a lot of time in his office after he got home from work. He was always on his computer. I just thought it was agent paranoia."

"Amanda, do you mind if I take a look at your husband's computer?"

Penelope had decided to explore the city while Derek was away. So, she and Saraya took one of the many Hop On Hop Off Bus tours until they both were hungry and ready for lunch. Later that afternoon Saraya was exhausted and Penelope was slightly queasy so they headed back to the apartment. Dropping their bags of toys and souvenirs, the two curled up in the middle of the large master bed and dozed off until Penelope's phone began to ring. She smiled as she saw her husband's name flash across the screen.

"Hello Handsome!"

"Hello Beautiful! How are my two favorite girls?"

"Well we're exhausted. We explored Manhattan and spent way too much money on souvenirs and now baby and me are resting in bed."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have joined you."

"Me too, Sug. How's work?"

"That's why I'm calling. Did you bring your laptop?"

"Of course! You know Mama never leaves home without her weapon."

"I hate to interrupt your nap but I could really use your help."

"Anything for you, my love."

"I'm at the home of a murder victim and I need you to see what you can find on his computer."

"What, you mean in that big old fancy office of yours there's no technical analyst at your disposal?"

"Not as good as you, Sweetness. Can you help me or not?"

"Piece of cake."

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"No worries, I'll get right on it while Saraya is asleep."

After sending Garcia the necessary information, Derek headed back to the front of the house where Amanda was staring blankly out of her window. There was a black truck with dark tinted windows parked across the street. She'd never seen it before and it stuck out among the other late model cars parked nearby. Perhaps it was nothing maybe it was her husband's paranoia rubbing off on her.

"It looks like your husband's computer was wiped clean but I have someone who can work miracles when it comes to retrieving data off of computers."

"Thank you Agent Morgan. Until your visit I thought my husband's case was long forgotten."

"Not to me. I'm going to find your husband's killer, I promise."

He could see the tears in her eyes as he placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Amanda."

Then pulling his card from his inside jacket pocket he handed it to her.

"Please, if you remember anything or if you need anything call me…any time."

Amanda nodded too overcome to speak as he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him.

Agent Ryan Carmichael watched the new head of the New York office step out of the house and head to his car. He knew it would be just a matter of time before he found his way to the Fields home. Chester had been too nosey for his own good and he'd let his aspirations for a promotion lead him down a dangerous path. He'd gotten close, too close to exposing their operation. Carmichael hated killing a fellow agent but his friend was nothing more than collateral damage. He still saw the wide-eyed look of horror in his former partner's face just before he pulled the trigger. Sleep had been hard since then but he couldn't afford to get caught, not now not when things were finally starting to pay off in a big way.

As Morgan headed past him out of sight, Carmichael got out of his truck and headed across the street. He hadn't seen Chester's wife since his funeral. Now was a good time to catch up with the new widow. He wondered if she'd be happy to see him.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda was surprised to hear the doorbell she wasn't expecting company and unless the handsome FBI agent had forgotten something no one was due to visit her. Since her husband's death her visitors were few and far between.

Agent Carmichael rang the doorbell and waited. He counted the footsteps until the door opened. Her look of surprise was priceless; he'd tease her about it later…much later.

"What are you doing here?"

She nervously looked past him out into the street.

"Come on Amanda…"

"No, are you crazy? That FBI guy was here. He could have seen you!"

"Don't worry, I've been out front for a while. I waited until he rounded the corner he didn't see me."

Quickly opening the door she pulled him in and closed the door locking it behind them. Then a big smile crossed both of their faces as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moaned as he kissed her hard on the lips roughly grabbing a hand full of her hair and running his hands over her body. Then pulling apart out of breath he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

Morgan pulled into a nearby gas station shortly after leaving the Fields home. He'd made note of the license plate of the dark Ford pickup that had followed him from Manhattan to Brooklyn. He wasn't surprised that his suspects would up their game and so when the truck fell into traffic behind him shortly after leaving his office he knew he was on the right track. Sending the make, model and plates to his wife he continued on his way.

Penelope was still waiting for the results of her earlier searches when her phone rang again. She quickly ran the plates on a Black Ford two-fifty pickup. The truck was registered to a Ryan Carmichael of Long Island. He was one of the agents that Derek suspected in the murders of five people. It was the real reason that the director had insisted on his transfer to New York. She knew how dangerous it could be when agents investigated each other. With him being new there was no one he could trust. So with that thought she was glad she'd decided to come.

Morgan drug himself into the busy offices hours later having interviewed all of the families of the victims. Most of them had nothing to share and claimed that their love ones had no enemies. Morgan had learned otherwise. All of them with the exception of the two agents had all been involved in cases involving drug trafficking and illegal sex trade and all of them had been arrested by Carmichael and Christiansen. The pieces were all falling into place and Morgan could now see himself back home in Quantico.

It was no surprise that his main suspects were nowhere in the office. Leo however was lurking in the shadows watching assuming that Derek hadn't noticed him…he had. Penelope had dug up most of the information he needed to put all of the missing pieces together. She was the best and he was glad she had decided to surprise him with a visit. He just wished it hadn't turned into work for her too.

Carmichael and Christiansen had arrested the victims during a drug sting two years ago and when the evidence worth over ten million dollars mysteriously went missing, the case against them was dismissed. Carmichael and Christiansen then saw the potential in a partnership with the felons and the rest was history until Agent Fields caught on and no doubt began blackmailing them. Threatening the two agents with exposure got Fields and his partner killed. Confident that he had enough to at least question the agents, Morgan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he'd been looking forward to dialing since he'd gotten there.

"Hello, Director Tinsley…Agent Morgan here."

 **FBI Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

Kevin had just gotten comfortable in a chair in front of Tinsley's desk when the call came in. The frown on the older man's face concerned him. Even from this side of the call, Kevin knew that the news wasn't good.

"Are you sure it's agents Carmichael and Christiansen?"

Kevin's heart rate jumped. He'd warned the two countless times about getting careless.

"Well I agree…and agent Morgan…good work."

Tinsley ended the call as he stared red-faced at the man who'd now made himself at home with his feet propped up on his desk.

"I told you to keep those three in check…" Lynch began.

"Me? Are you crazy! THIS was your hair-brained idea! I didn't want anything to do with it!"

"Please, you hate Derek Morgan almost as much as I do!"

"Listen, Lynch…I promise you, if I go down for this you and your father are going down with me then any dreams of a reunion with that cute blonde will be dust!"

At the mention of Penelope, Lynch jumped up and grabbed the man from across the desk. There were very few times he'd actually gotten aggressive but he was not quite himself when it came to his former lover. So pulling the director close enough for their noses to touch slightly, Kevin looked into his eyes.

"I'll make _you_ a promise, director. If you ever mention Penelope again I'll personally put a bullet between your eyes."

Then with that he released the man shoving him back causing him to fall back into his chair. Caught off guard, Tinsley began to adjust his shirt and tie.

"It's not a good idea to threaten me, Lynch…"

"It's not a threat…believe me…not a threat at all."

 **Fields Residence –**

Christiansen slowly pulled out of the woman and let his exhausted sweaty body drop next to her. He'd spent the last hour there making up for lost time. He smiled as she ran her hand up and down his chest as she planted kisses on his shoulder then his arm.

"You sure know how to turn a girl's day around, agent."

"Well, there's more where that came from, baby."

"As much as I'd like to go another round lover, I think we better be careful until this whole mess with your new boss blows over."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"I can just kill him and this _mess_ as you call it will be done and we can go on with our lives."

 **Quantico –**

"I told you both that this plan was not a good idea! Derek Morgan is way too smart to be fooled by…"

"…And I told you I wanted Derek Morgan DEAD! How you got it done was on YOU, Tinsley!"

Both Kevin and the director sat silently as they stared at the cell phone that sat inches away, the voice of Kevin's father booming loudly from it.

"Dad…"

"Oh shut up, Kevin! If you hadn't fallen for that multi-colored, pudgy computer weirdo, none of this would have been necessary!"

"But dad you promised I could have her…"

"Yeah, yeah and I always give you what you want! Damn, that's your problem, son! You're a spoiled, over-indulged brat! I blame your mother God rest her soul!"

"She's mine! I saw her first… not first but I asked her out first…not that…that…"

"Please, gentlemen can you all discuss your strange family relations later? We need to fix this and fix it fast!"

"Let me make it simple for you Director. If Derek Morgan keeps digging he'll discover that this entire network is mine, the drugs, the hired assassins, human trafficking…all of it! He's already learned too much thanks to that, woman my son so inconveniently fell in love with!"

"You're not the only one who has a lot to lose. I've spent my entire life working to get here and I'm not about to lose it all now!"

"We'll it's simple we all know what needs to be done…and the sooner the better!"

 **New York –**

Derek was exhausted and disappointed that there were agents in his office willing to do the unthinkable and dishonor the badge for their twisted greedy desires. He wouldn't rest until he brought them all to justice. He had enough to make a case and he'd been given the official go-ahead from Director Tinsley to proceed with his case.

Derek sent his wife a text to let her know that he was on his way home and suggested she order pizza for dinner. The street was eerily quiet as he stepped outside and headed for his SUV.

Agent Christiansen heard the chirp of the SUV's lock as it disengaged. He hated being the one made to do the dirty work this time. Hurting a fellow agent didn't sit well with him even though he'd been the one who had put a bullet in Chester's head not too long ago. Still, it had to be done, his new boss had gotten too close too fast and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Morgan noticed the dark van's lights flicker on and it's heavy engine rumble to a start. He had to be careful and he wasn't sure how far these agents were willing to go to stop him. He headed away from town not wanting to take a chance and be followed home where Penelope and Saraya would be in danger. He hoped beyond hope that he was just being paranoid but he'd find out soon enough has he turned and headed out of Manhattan.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N:_** _To everyone who nominated and voted for me during the 2016 Profiler Choice Awards, I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you! Your support means so much to me! You keep me honest, motivated and humble and I couldn't do any of it without your support. To all the other winners of the 2016 Profiler Choice Awards, CONGRATULATIONS! I am in good company and you all are truly talented writers and well deserving of your awards!_

 _2016 Profiler Choice Award for Best Angst- When Truth Comes Knocking_

 _2016 Profiler Choice Award for Best Reviewer_

 _"Penelope, call Hotch! Call Hotch!"_

His voice tinged with panic still rang in her ears as she ran down the hall with Saraya clutched tightly against her chest. She knew something was wrong her stomach had been tied up in knots from the moment she'd gotten his text telling her that he was on his way home. Then an hour later with their pizza growing cold on the table and her daughter bathed and in bed she got the call that stilled her heart.

 **Quantico, VA –**

 _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_ Kevin muttered under his breath.

He had to leave…now! They'd be coming for him soon and he knew it. His boys in New York wouldn't waste any time giving him up. His father had already threatened to kill him…him, his only beloved son. Things were bad and worst of all Derek Morgan was still alive…he needed to talk to Penelope to explain but what was there to explain? He'd ordered her husband's death…there was no explaining that.

 **New York – 2 hours earlier –**

 _Derek was so busy focusing on the dark van behind him that he didn't notice the large semi coming toward him. It had been going in the opposite direction but then suddenly veered into his lane. Derek would never forget the cold knowing stare in the driver's eyes just before his high beams were switched on. The bright oversized lights blinded him. He saw Penelope and Saraya's faces and his mother, his sisters and his team. He wasn't going out like this…not like this…not like this._

Agent Christiansen watched as the black SUV swerved to the left then the right to avoid colliding with the semi. The agent was confident that even if Morgan were lucky enough to avoid getting hit the sharp drop down the embankment would kill him. He slowed and came to a halt jumping out of the van and followed the noises and smells of burning rubber and twisting metal. The others would want proof of death and so he ran to the cliff's edge. No one could have survived that drop not on this road and not at this time of night.

Out of nowhere a truck and a car pulled over having witnessed the accident. Both drivers thought it odd that the truck driver never stopped. Christiansen couldn't leave the scene now and so he had to pretend to become a concerned bystander and play an active role in the rescue or the recovery. The scene became chaotic as first responders arrived on the scene one by one. The crowd of helpers and onlookers grew as well giving the agent an opportunity to slip away unnoticed. He had no idea that he had failed.

 **Present-**

He could hear her from the other end of the hall the clickety-clack of her heels told him that she was nearly running. He braced himself as the door to his room opened slowly. Their eyes met and he saw the worry. His daughter lifted her head and turned to see her daddy. Penelope rushed to his bedside and Saraya nearly jumped from her mother's arms onto the bed.

"Easy Saraya, Daddy's got an owie."

Derek gently took his daughter and placed her next to him kissing her lightly on her head. Penelope leaned down and captured his lips trying in vain to miss the superficial cuts and bruises on his face. She heard his faint grimace but it didn't matter now he was alive…she didn't know how but he was alive and it was all that mattered.

"I'm okay."

Penelope fought the tears as she kissed him again.

"Baby Girl, did you hear me? I'm okay."

She shook her head still unable to speak as she stroked her daughter's head.

"I was so scared, Derek…I knew something was wrong, I knew when I couldn't get you on the phone…"

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay."

Then she pulled away from him and turned her back. He saw her body shaking as she cried.

"Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Derek…what were you thinking?" Then turning back to face him, "You could have been killed!"

"I didn't want them near you and Saraya. I knew I could handle them and…"

"But you couldn't! You almost got yourself killed again, Derek!"

"Penelope…"

"Penelope, Baby…talk to me."

"I can't right now…I'm mad at you."

 **BAU Jet – Thirty minutes from landing –**

"How in the world did you get the bureau to agree to this?"

Rossi took a long sip from his coffee mug and waited for Hotch to respond.

"I called in a favor."

"A favor? Who owes you a favor in New York?" JJ asked.

"Remember the terrorist case a few years back?"

"Yeah that's when Morgan nearly got himself blown up." She answered.

"I was able to get Lt. Brustin to call us in. He's leading the local investigation on the case Morgan thinks is tied to his dirty agents."

"Why didn't they call us in?" Rossi asked.

"You know Brustin, he doesn't much like the FBI trampling on his turf."

"And now?"

"When I told him that a dirty agent tried to kill Morgan he agreed to work with us."

"Have we heard anything on Morgan's condition?" Reid asked.

"Garcia said he's going to be fine; some cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. He somehow managed to get out of his SUV before it tumbled down the cliff. They're keeping him overnight for observation."

The team spent the next several minutes reviewing the case files that Brustin had sent to them. It was obvious that Morgan had been tossed into the middle of dangerous situation with more than one dirty agent watching his every move. Even before Garcia had begun helping He'd already put together an airtight case and it wasn't a surprise that Christiansen and crew got nervous.

"You think they'll try again once they realize he's still alive?" JJ asked.

"After reading this file, nothing would surprise me. What worries me the most is that Penelope and Saraya could end up in the line of fire."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud door slamming behind him. He turned to see Tinsley standing red-faced and nearly out of breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Are you kidding? I'm getting out of town! Those idiots failed…again!"

"If you think you're going to skip town and leave this mess for me to clean up you're crazy!"

"I'm not about to spend the rest of my life behind bars…"

"And I'm not going to let you leave your father's mess for everybody else to fix!"

"But what about the BAU?"

"They're on their way to New York. They're not thinking about you right now, which gives you plenty of time to take out an insurance policy."

"Insurance policy?"

"Yes. Ask yourself a question, who does Agent Morgan value more than anything in the world?"

A wide smile spread across Kevin's face as he sat down and crossed his arms.

"His wife and child."

"Exactly!"

"Looks like I'm going to New York."


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin had no idea how he would explain his presence in New York. He was so close to getting everything he ever wanted and at the same time so close to losing it all. Both worlds taunted him as he packed a bag. He took a moment to look around his apartment remembering the times he and Penelope had spent here. It didn't seem to matter that it was a total wreck or that his furniture looked as if it had come from a frat house yard sale. It was their special place spent when there was time left over from their busy schedules. Then he'd screwed it up with his demands and unreasonable expectations. He knew how she felt about Morgan even if she hadn't been ready to acknowledge what everyone else knew. Still his delusions and his arrogance had foolishly convinced him that he could have her in spite of the fact that it was Derek Morgan that she'd given her heart to.

He was proud of the fact that there were very few people he hated. In fact it was a short list of one. He hated Derek Morgan with a passion and no matter how he tried to reason with his emotions he knew that if given the chance to save his life or take it, he'd choose to end the life of the man who had everything…looks, brains, charm and Penelope. The thought of taking another person's life was extreme even if it was Morgan, but he was tired of losing and tired of hearing his father's words ringing in his ears that he'd never amount to more than what his old money could buy. His life was no more than a series of business negotiations ending with him writing a check to appease his son's endless needs and wants. Taking Derek Morgan's life would be easy the hard part would be convincing Penelope that he would be a suitable replacement for the man she'd vowed to love forever.

 **Police Department – New York Manhattan Metro – Late Evening –**

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid walked into the large building and were greeted by the tired smile of Lt. Brustin. Everyone except Reid shook the older man's hand and followed him toward the familiar conference room that had been set up with everything they would need to work the case.

"Thanks for helping us out, Lieutenant."

"Let's just say we're even."

Hotch almost smiled as he nodded in agreement. The others took seats around the table and immediately began studying the case files.

"We're not sure who we can trust right now in our New York office so we appreciate the assist."

"Like I said…"

Brustin shrugged without finishing his sentence. He remembered their first meeting and he'd given them a hard time about being in the middle of an NYPD investigation. He didn't see the need and he didn't understand their way of doing things but after the terrorist cell that had threatened the city had been destroyed he couldn't dispute the fact that the city would have become a warzone had it not been for the BAU especially Derek Morgan who'd risk his life to save the lives of hundreds maybe even thousands. In spite of his resistance to the FBI being in his city he'd grown to respect Morgan and the others and so know he welcomed the opportunity to help out.

 **Manhattan General Hospital –**

Derek watched them both sleep his daughter wrapped in his arms and Penelope sitting next to him with her head laying on the edge of the bed. He'd worried her again and he was already thinking of a way to make it up to her. His eyes shifted towards the door as JJ slowly eased her way in and quietly approached her friends.

"I need a favor." He whispered.

"Anything, you know that."

"Will you take my wife and daughter back to my place?"

"Yes. Hotch sent me over to do just that. He wants me to stay with them just in case Agents Christiansen and Carmichael try to get to you through them."

"Thank you."

He relaxed as he ran his hand lightly through Penelope's hair.

"Not necessary." Then changing the subject. "What were you thinking taking these guys on by yourself?"

"I just couldn't take a chance of them following me home, JJ."

"Yeah I hear you but…"

"JJ no lectures, okay. You'd do the same if it were Will and Henry."

"You're right I would."

"I was planning to make my arrest in the morning. I guess they got nervous."

"Yeah they did. Listen, something's been bothering me. I could be way off base but…"

"JJ, what is it?"

"I think Kevin is up to something."

"Kevin Lynch?"

"I think he had something to do with Savannah showing up here."

"Are you serious?"

"He's the one who talked Penelope into coming. He damn near booked the flight and flew the plane. He drove them to the airport and everything."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidence, not in our line of work and you don't either."

"You're right, I don't."

Penelope began to stir at the sound of the hushed voices. She opened her eyes and saw the look of concern on her friend's face. JJ had tried to quickly cover it up but Penelope knew her better than most and she knew something was up.

"Okay you two, what's going on. I know those looks."

"JJ is going to take you and Saraya back to the apartment."

"No. We're staying right here until the doctor discharges you in the morning!"

"Penelope you two need to get a proper night's sleep and you can't get it here."

"Derek, I'm not leaving!"

"Yes! Yes you are." He saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Please, Baby…do this for me. I won't be able to sleep if I know you guys are trying to watch over me. Please."

"What aren't you telling me, Hot Stuff?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing my a…"

"Baby…baby…you know how our daughter picks up everything…even when she's asleep."

"I'm sorry but Derek…"

"No buts, woman! I have spoken." He said in his best caveman voice.

"Really, Derek?"

The three chuckled as Derek began to wake his daughter to say goodnight. The little one tried to snuggle closer to her daddy as he continued to nudge her gently. Penelope stood and pulled the toddler into her arms. JJ walked away to help collect Penelope's purse and their jackets.

"Okay but we'll be back bright and early in the morning."

"I can't wait."

Penelope holding her daughter safely against her body leaned down and kissed Derek on the lips.

"I love you Baby Girl."

"I love you too. Get some rest."

"Yes Ma'am."

JJ waited near the door while Penelope and Derek said their goodbyes. Just as the three stepped out of the room JJ shot a glance at her bead-ridden friend.

"JJ…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **Police Department – New York Manhattan Metro – Later**

"It looks like your man has an air tight case. These two agents had a good thing going but they didn't cover their tracks very well." Brustin said.

"They're an arrogant bunch that's for sure. No one was looking for FBI agents to be running a criminal network." Rossi added.

"They were hiding in plain sight and it worked." Reid began.

"Until Morgan hit town." Hotch added.

"I have my team watching their every move. They won't be able to blow their noses without my men knowing about it."

"Good deal."

Hotch looked at his watch. It was late and they were all exhausted.

"Let's call it a night and get some rest. We'll have your men make the arrest in the morning before they have a chance to have their morning coffee."

"Sounds like a plan." Brustin answered.

"I'm headed to the hospital to check on Derek. I promised my wife I'd let her know how he was doing."

Rossi grabbed his jacket and hurried toward the door.

"I have an armed escort with Mrs. Morgan and her daughter and they will be posted outside the building and outside their apartment door until the arrest have been made in the morning."

Hotch nodded and extended his hand to the detective.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for us."

"My pleasure."

 **Washington, DC – Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport –**

Kevin checked in and moved through security with relative ease. He found a seat near the gate and made himself comfortable. He had a lot to think about his life was about to change drastically and he couldn't afford any missteps. He couldn't trust Carmichael and Christiansen and even his buddy Leo would spill the beans if given the right incentive. Director Tinsley was the only one that was safe only Kevin and his father knew of his involvement but if something were to happen and he was to be implicated in this mess he wouldn't hesitate to bring the director and his dear daddy down with him.

Kevin had an hour before his flight left so he pulled his laptop out and got comfortable. Just as he was about to log on to the airport Wi Fi his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he smiled at the name on his screen. His heart leaped as he took the call.

"Penelope!"

"Hi Kev."

"It's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too."


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin was amazed at how the sound of her voice made him feel. His heart fluttered uncontrollably as she talked a hundred miles a minute. She always rambled when she was nervous or upset and he'd grown to love that about her. Still he was happy to hear her voice…He needed to hear her voice. The fact that she thought to call him at a time like this gave him hope. He pretended that he had just only moments ago heard of the attempt on Morgan's life and he vowed to stick by her through the whole terrible event. She thanked him profusely and he felt safe in revealing his impulsive travel plans.

"Kevin, you're what? You don't have to come all the way to New York for me! I'm fine. Besides, Derek is getting released in the morning."

 _"I know I don't have to come but I want to. I know how you worry about Derek and I just want to make sure you and Saraya are okay. I need to see that with my own eyes, Penelope."_

"Oh…Kevin you are such a sweet man. You're going to make some lucky lady a great husband one day."

His heart broke as her words yanked him roughly back to reality. He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning her back. Whether or not Morgan was dead or alive he'd never be able to replace him in her life. Still it didn't stop him from feeling the pain and the loss and it didn't stop him from wanting Derek dead and if he couldn't accomplish that he'd settle for the next best thing. He'd do what Morgan had done to him and that was to take what meant the most to him away. He'd kill Penelope. Even as she spoke non-stop on the other end of the phone he could imagine the look of surprise in her face as he slowly took her life.

"Kevin…Kevin?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry…I'm here, I'm here."

"Where'd you go?"

"No I'm still here. I just thought I heard them announce my flight. No worries, I'll see you in a couple hours, Plum Sauce…er…I mean, Penelope."

Penelope glanced over at her friend as she hung up and dropped the phone into her oversized bag. JJ returned the look and nodded.

"You did good, Pen."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

"I'm sorry, JJ but I still can't believe that Kevin would ever try to ruin my marriage to Derek!"

"Penelope, he's obsessed with you! You left him for Derek and he's never gotten over that."

"I know JJ but, Kevin is my friend. He only wants me to be happy! I'd bet my life on that!"

"Really? What about your daughter, would you bet Saraya's life on that?"

Garcia sat speechless of course she'd never put her daughter in danger but Kevin was her friend and he'd moved on and accepted her marriage with Derek. Her stomach flipped again and rumbled and a wave of nausea hit her reminding her that she hadn't eaten much all day.

JJ noticed that Garcia had gotten quiet, lost in her thoughts and desperately searching for an explanation to defend Kevin. The fact was, there was no explanation; no words that would explain Kevin's almost obsessive behavior around her and Saraya especially after she and Derek had separated.

"Hey, you okay?"

Garcia smiled slightly and nodded.

"Peachy."

 **Police Department - New York Manhattan Metro – Morning –**

True to his word, Lt. Brustin and his men kept a close eye on Agents Carmichael and Christiansen and they made quite a spectacle as they along with technical analyst Leo Tavares were paraded into the busy precinct cuffed like common criminals. Hotch watched from a far allowing Brustin the joy of closing a case that had left him baffled for months. Arrogant to the end both agents smiled and nodded at the other detectives and officers, confident that this was just a small interruption in their day. Tavares on the other hand was clearly frightened and pleading with whoever would listen that he was innocent.

Hotch waited until all three men were processed and escorted to separate interrogation rooms. He'd take great satisfaction in letting them sit and stew for a while before going in and breaking the news to them that their careers and lives were over.

 **Manhattan General – Morning –**

Kevin pulled his rental car into the visitors' parking lot and killed the engine. He wanted to see Penelope arrive so he made sure to find a space that gave him clear view of the hospital's main entrance without being seen easily by those coming and going. If he weren't so desperate he'd feel foolish waiting to get a glimpse of a woman that had no desire to be with him. He'd allowed himself to get involved with his father's evil plan to protect his criminal endeavors and justifying it with the fact the Morgan deserved what he got for stealing his woman away from him.

The elder Lynch had assured his son that he had nothing to worry about and the fact that the wayward FBI agents and the gullible technical analyst were now behind bars posed no threat to the two of them and the director. That did nothing to satisfy the aching place in Kevin's heart…nothing would until Penelope was back in his life.

Derek eased his sore body out of bed. He knew that his wife and daughter would be there shortly to pick him up. His head still hurt and every other part of his body but he was damn lucky to be alive and because of that fact he welcomed the pain. What was more painful was the fact that he had made her worry and he was determined to make things right.

His mind drifted back to his conversation with JJ the night before. She suspected that Kevin was up to no good and had orchestrated Savannah's and Penelope's visits to New York in hopes that Penelope would suspect an affair and leave Derek for good. Not only did his plan backfire, it pushed husband and wife back together. Derek wanted to brush it off as nothing more than the acts of a heartbroken ex-lover; that is until JJ pulled a report from her bag…Kevin was connected to Agents Callahan and Christiansen. It was obvious that Lynch and Tavares were close friends and looking at the phone log that JJ had secretly pulled the dates and times all coincided with Morgan's case against the New York trio.

 ** _Flashback… the night before…_**

 _"I think Kevin is up to something."_

 _"Kevin Lynch?"_

 _"I think he had something to do with Savannah showing up here."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"He's the one who talked Penelope into coming. He damn near booked the flight and flew the plane. He drove them to the airport and everything."_

 _"Maybe it's just a coincidence."_

 _Derek watched as she pulled a white piece of paper from her bag. Then she glanced down at the sleeping woman and handed the paper to him. She watched as he surveyed it intently._

 _"I don't believe in coincidence, not in our line of work and you don't either."_

 _Without looking up he responded._

 _"You're right, I don't."_

 _Derek continued to stare at the report, which was a detailed log of all of Kevin's phone calls over the last several weeks._

 _"I was just tracking his calls to Garcie. I don't trust him and he's just a little too involved with her especially since you guys have been having problems…"_

 _"You were never a fan of Kevin's."_

 _"Look who's talking!"_

 _Derek nodded still studying the report._

 _"Damn it, that Son-of-a-bitch."_

 _"Then I saw the other numbers, all from New York…do they mean anything to your case?"_

 _"Hell yeah. These numbers are to Leo Tavares and agents Christiansen and Callahan."_

 _"You think he's involved with the murders?"_

 _"Without a doubt."_

 **Flashback ends…**

The familiar sound of clacking heels and the squeals of an active toddler broke Derek from his thoughts as the door opened and his three-year old ran at top speed toward him.

"Easy baby, Daddy is not feeling his best this morning."

"Nonsense."

He moaned as he picked up Saraya and hugged her tight planting kisses on her cheeks.

"How's Daddy's princess this morning?"

"Fine Daddy!"

Penelope entered and planted a kiss on his lips as JJ brought up the rear.

"Your chariot awaits."

The adults shared a laugh as Saraya wiggled out of her father's grasp then pounced on the bed.

"I saw Kebin!"

JJ and Derek exchanged puzzled glances.

"What baby?"

Derek gently stopped her from jumping up and down.

"I saw Kebin."

"Of course we saw him when he took us to the airport."

"No mommy, I saw Kebin now!"

"What?"

Penelope looked at her husband who was obviously upset.

"Penelope, what's going on?"

Kevin locked eyes with the precocious little girl as her mother lifted her into her arms. He'd tried so hard to get the little brat to like him but nothing he did had worked. Even for the brief time Penelope had stayed with him Saraya kept her distance from the man who wanted to replace her daddy; it was as if she knew. Now as Kevin fidgeted in his seat he hoped the little girl would not blow his cover.

"I-I…"

"Kevin called while we were on our way to your place." JJ began.

"And he's coming…here…" Penelope began. Then looking at her watch. "He's probably already…here…in town…"

"What? Are you kidding? What the hell is he doing here?"

"He wanted to make sure I was okay?"

"Who is he your personal body guard? Kevin doesn't need to make sure of anything, Garcia! You have a husband and I'll make sure nothing happens to you and Saraya!"

Derek grimace in pain as his head began to hurt.

"Calm down, both of you." JJ shot a glance at Derek.

"I'm sorry Hot Stuff, I told him he didn't have to come…"

"Well obviously he wasn't listening! This has to end!"

"What?"

"This…this crazy _friendship_ between the two of you! It's not normal!"

"Normal? Says the man who took nearly a decade to tell me he loved me really, Derek? I don't think you're the one who can judge what's normal or not."

"Okay you two, stop it or I'll have to put you both in time out. This is exactly what Kevin wants."

"Daddy Mommy loud!"

"Daddy's sorry, Sweetheart. It's okay, it's okay."

Derek quickly gobbled the little girl into his arms and held her tight against his body. Then shooting a remorseful look at his wife he approached her.

Penelope gently rubbed her daughter's back as the little one laid her head on her daddy's chest.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. I shouldn't have…"

"What's wrong, Derek. I know you and this is not just about Kevin showing up uninvited and don't think I didn't see that look you gave JJ when we walked in the door!"

"Baby Girl, I…"

"Spill it, Derek!" She whispered.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

"You're WHERE?"

Kevin pulled the phone from his ear at the sound of his father's shriek.

"I had to see her! I need to see her… and I need to take care of some unfinished business."

"Oh so you're taking to getting your hands dirty now, the same little boy who cried at the thought of stepping on an ant? Get the hell out of there! NOW!"

"But…but…she saw me!"

"Who, that pudgy, bleached blonde computer geek?"

"Dad! Don't talk about my Penelope like that! I love her and she loves me…"

"Loved you so much that she dropped you and married Derek Morgan! Please, you are so weak! I can't believe you're my son!"

"He's supposed to be dead! Callahan and Christiansen are in jail and so is Leo!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of those three. They know not to open their mouths."

"But…what about the kid?"

"What about the kid?"

"She saw me!"

"What?"

"She saw me sitting in the car…in the hospital parking lot!"

"Damn it, Kevin! If she's anything like her parents, she'll have the cuffs on you before nap time! Now, get out of there!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ever the petulant child, Kevin did not obey his father. There was no doubt that the elder Lynch knew best but Kevin wanted what he wanted and what he wanted more than anything in the moment was to be in Penelope's presence. So, without another thought he made his way to the hospital's entrance. Much later, he would regret not obeying his father's orders.

"Do you still have your security detail?"

"Of course. One arrived just ahead of us and one had our six after we arrived."

Penelope was visibly upset now. She began to pace the room. JJ and Derek exchanged worried looks. They'd devised a plan and now they were certain Penelope would never be able to go through with it.

"This is insane!"

"Baby?"

"No Derek, this is Kevin we're talking about! Meek, mild-mannered Kevin who wouldn't hurt a flea! This is crazy!"

"The evidence points to him Baby Girl! He and my analyst have been friends for years and they've been in contact a lot over the last several months. The dates coincide with the murders…"

"No, I don't care! There has to be another explanation they're friends, that's all! I've heard him talk about his friend Leo that doesn't mean he knew what Leo and those agents were doing!"

"Believe me, there's nothing more I'd like than to be wrong about Kevin, but…"

Penelope turned to face her husband with fire in her eyes. JJ moved toward the bed and gently pulled Saraya in her arms.

"You two talk, my niece and I will be outside."

"Thanks, JJ."

Morgan watched as JJ and his daughter left the room. Then he took his wife's hands in his.

"I know you and Kevin are friends and for the life of me I don't know why…"

"No, Derek you don't get it." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "If I find out that Kevin is involved, that he was a part of this case and especially if he was behind you almost being killed I'll personally kick his ass!"

"Baby Girl?"

"I mean it! You and our daughter mean everything to me. I know perfectly well how Kevin feels about me. I thought if I maintained a friendship with him then he'd see that…"

Derek silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled her close against his chest.

"That you belong here, with me…you always have and you always will."

Penelope pulled away slightly to look intently into his eyes.

"Exactly! I love you Derek Morgan and if I have to play along with yours and JJ's plan to get to the truth, no matter what it is, then I'll do it."

Penelope placed her head against him and exhaled. Derek kissed the top of her head the next few minutes were spent in silence until JJ and Saraya returned.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're better than okay." Derek answered.

 **Police Department – New York Manhattan Metro –**

Brustin waited on the other side of the glass as Hotch ended his interview with Agent Callahan. Like Christiansen and Tavares he had refused to cooperate insisting that he was innocent and after a while demanding to speak with his attorney. Hotch left frustrated and the only satisfaction he had was in knowing that Morgan had put together an airtight case against the three men. Unless one of them talked they'd be spending the rest of their lives behind bars.

"Nothing just like the other two." Brustin began.

"Their afraid of something bigger than a life behind bars that's for sure."

"Yeah but what?"

"Or who?"

Without further conversation about the three, Hotch extended his hand to Brustin and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm just sorry it was two of your own."

"Me too but there's bad in all of our ranks unfortunately."

Brustin accepted his hand shaking it firmly with a knowing smile.

"True." Then changing the subject. "It was good seeing you again Agent Hotchner. Maybe next time you're in the city it will be for pleasure and not business."

"That would be nice."

"I'll buy you a drink."

"You're on. Thank you again."

Brustin nodded and watched as the agent turned and headed toward the door.

 **Manhattan General –**

The doctor had arrived and given Derek last minute instructions regarding his discharge. He was supposed to take it easy, expect pain and soreness for the next week. Then giving him a prescription for pain medication and repeating his instructions to take it easy to which, he was certain would be ignored he said goodbye to the group and left the room. Now the room was quiet with nervous energy and Derek pulled his wife in his arms pleading with her to be careful.

"Hotch and Rossi are on their way. Reid is with the SUV." JJ began.

"As soon as you get Penelope to the SUV with Reid…"

"Relax, Derek. We're ready. Kevin will never see our security detail. They have eyes on him as we speak."

Derek exhaled increasing his grip around his wife. JJ shifted Saraya who was now nodding in her arms as she watched her partner. She'd never seem him this nervous but he knew she would protect his family with her life.

Penelope exhaled too and shot a glance at her daughter then at JJ. Finally she pulled away from Derek taking his hands in hers.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"You sure you're ready for this, Baby Girl?"

"I'm ready."

Just before releasing his hands she kissed him on the lips and smiled bravely. Ignoring the fear and worry in his eyes she turned toward the door and gently pulled her daughter away from JJ and held her closely. As she stepped out into the hall a man dressed in a dark suit approached her shielding her with his body. JJ followed close behind taking one final look back at Derek.

"JJ…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Of course. It's what family does."

A faint smile crossed his face as he watched the door slowly close.

He'd managed to find a place to hide among the busy-ness of the hospital. The fact that he'd found surgical scrubs to fit didn't hurt either. He was sure that he wouldn't be noticed hiding in plain sight. He was relieved to see Saraya sleeping in her mother's arms as the three left the room. He wanted to reveal himself now but the large agent walking slightly in front and to the left gave him pause. He'd grown to be patient over the last year certain that in the end his patience would reward him with Penelope back in his life where she belonged. He could hear his father's voice in his head calling him a fool at the thought. It didn't matter now as he watched her move down the hall toward the elevators.

Once in the elevator JJ called Reid who along with the other agent would escort her and Saraya from the elevator to the SUV. JJ knew her friend was nervous; not for herself but for her husband who was now alone in his room. She didn't like the plan from the beginning but he swore he could handle himself. Reluctantly she had agreed and now here she was stepping out of the elevator into the lobby where Reid waited. Without a word JJ remained on the elevator and headed back upstairs.

Derek heard the door open. Without turning he continued to place his belongings into his go-bag.

"What took you so long?"

Kevin was startled by the question. Now that he was here he wasn't sure how he would proceed. Then Derek turned to face him.

"So I suppose your daughter told you she saw me then."

"She did."

"She never did care too much for me. I'm not sure why, I'm actually a nice guy."

"She's always been a good judge of character, I guess. Even at three."

Kevin chuckled and turned his back on Derek to face the door. Morgan kept a close eye on the man who'd come to do the unthinkable.

"You have it all, don't you…Derek?"

"I'm sorry…I don't under…"

Then Kevin turned back to face Derek. He had a gun in his hand that shook slightly. This wasn't something that Kevin was familiar with and that made him even more dangerous.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Lynch?"

"I know I want Penelope back and you're in my way."

"Is that all?"

"That and the fact that you've uncovered some nasty business that me and a few of my closest friends are into."

"I see. Well why don't you do the right thing and put that gun down and help us put them in jail where they belong."

"I could but you'd still have Penelope."

"Kevin, if Penelope wanted to be with you, she would be. Obviously, she's where she wants to be."

"SHUT UP!"

Kevin raised the gun supporting it now with both hands. Derek raised his hands in surrender waiting for the man's next move.

"Okay, okay. So now what? You don't think you're getting out of this room, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think. I'm sure you and your team would hate to see anyone else get hurt."

"The only person that's going to get hurt today, Kevin is you."

"Look around agent, I'm the one with the gun."

Derek smirked confidently.

"But I'm not alone."

"What?"

Slowly Kevin turned toward the door. There stood JJ with her gun trained on his forehead. He'd seen her place a bullet in a suspect's head from across the room with amazing accuracy. Now she stood mere inches from him and he had no desire to be her next target. He looked to Morgan again then to JJ.

"Put the gun down!" She calmly ordered.

Everything slowed as Kevin smiled and slowly turned once again to face Morgan. No one expected him to pull the trigger he'd always been squeamish about such things. No, Kevin didn't want to be JJ's next target but it seemed far better than rotting in jail and even worse, living without Penelope. So, he found a resolve that he'd kept buried all of his life for just a moment like this. Then while the smile grew broader across his face, he pulled the trigger.

"DEREK!"


	19. Chapter 19

Derek saw the blood lots and lots of blood. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked into the eyes of his friend still holding the gun outstretched in her hands. Together their eyes fell on the wide-eyed corpse of Kevin Lynch as he lay on the worn tile. He didn't see it coming. He didn't see the flaw in his impulsive plan. Morgan was ready, he should have known that but he wasn't thinking clearly. Now, there he was at Morgan's feet dead and defeated. The room was flooded within seconds with agents, police and hospital staff all too late to have changed the outcome and the actions of one demented foolish man.

"You okay?" JJ surveyed Derek as she slowly lowered and holstered her gun.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm alright." Then, "Nice shot."

" I had a good teacher. You were right, he did come after you instead of Penelope."

"He was predictable and it cost him his life."

"Let's get out of here Pen's probably going crazy by now."

"And I've already broken my promise once already."

"Promise?"

"Not to make her worry."

"Yeah, I still don't know what you were thinking…"

"Come on JJ, we already talked about this…"

JJ smiled with relief as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and led him from the room.

The walk down the hall seemed like eternity as they finally reached the exit and out to the parking lot. Saraya wiggled and Penelope placed her feet on the ground where she sprinted toward her father. Relief and tears showed on Garcia's face as her husband, grimacing picked up his speed toward them. Then scooping his eager toddler into his arms he hugged her tight while watching his wife approach.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Baby Girl."

He pulled her to him with his free arm and held his family tightly while the rest of the team, Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ looked on.

"It's over." He whispered as she trembled slightly against him and even as he spoke those words he didn't quite believe them but he had to say whatever it took to make her feel safe again.

"Kevin?"

She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. She saw her answer but now she needed to hear the words.

"Dead."

Laying her head against his chest she sobbed. All the years spent with the insecure, Kevin Lynch flooded her mind as she drew strength from the arms of her husband. She'd always be disappointed in herself for settling for a man that she didn't love and even though Derek and the others would tell her otherwise, Kevin's journey to this end began the moment she'd let him into her life.

Derek knew her tears were birthed not from sorrow or loss but from guilt and for that his own heart broke for her. She wasn't to blame and no matter what her and Lynch's past was his path most certainly would have lead him to the same end. He had his work cut out in making her see and believe that truth. Most likely he'd never be able to convince her that this wasn't on her but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

 **Park Avenue Towers – Manhattan – Next Morning –**

Robert Lynch had planned a business trip to the city. He never imagined it would include identifying the body of his only child. The elder Lynch had achieved great success in business but had failed miserably as a parent. He had to admit that he never wanted children but after many months of negotiating with his wife who'd never asked for much he consented. Kevin's birth had given him no real satisfaction except to see the smile on his wife's face who had put up with a lot to be his wife.

He had to admit that his relationship with his son was not the best and he'd never gotten use to the fact that he had spawned a weak, uninspired dreamer who had always believed that the world owed him something. His mother had over-indulged him and he had become a man that had no real purpose in a world that chewed up and spit out men with no purpose. Now he laid in the morgue, a victim of his own uselessness and insistence on having his own way. So, as Robert Lynch sat at the dining room table in his opulent Park Avenue penthouse, he penciled in a visit to the morgue. His day was full with business meetings and an unpleasant stop at the Manhattan precinct to tidy up a few stray ends. Then it was off to lunch with a special lady whom he hadn't seen in a while. She had a way of making him forget his worries and somehow she was always able to make him feel as if he weren't the utter scoundrel he knew deep down that he was. Taking one last sip of his coffee, Robert Lynch stood and headed out for the day.

 **Apartment of Derek Morgan –**

"I don't understand why we can't stay here with you. I can work from here and Saraya…"

"No, Penelope. It's time for you and our daughter to go home and get back to your lives."

She watched as he walked away from her and headed toward the kitchen to refill his coffee mug. She was certain he was trying to get rid of her and to resume their separate lives as if it was okay for him to remain in New York alone and she in Quantico raising Saraya without him.

"Derek, are you saying that you don't want to be with me, with us?"

Derek turned to face her; as usual she'd gotten it wrong. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to be with his family again, but there was a lot to sort out and he'd made a deal with the director whom he had no power to force to honor his word.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what?"

"Your lives have been disrupted enough and I just want to get through these next few weeks or months…"

"Months, Derek you said the director would send you home after this case."

"I did and he said he'd give me whatever I asked but it's still going to take some time and if you and Saraya are here I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll be distracted."

He kissed her lovingly on the lips. Then glancing at their daughter who was sitting in front of the television preoccupied with her princess movie, he smiled and pulled her close.

"I thought you liked my, _"distractions"_ Mr. Morgan." She cooed.

She returned his kiss with a familiar devilish grin on her face. He kissed her back again and again and again…

"I love your distractions, Baby Girl but if you want your husband home, I need to focus."

"Fine but I promise to be utterly miserable until that fine chocolate body of yours walks through our front door."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **FBI Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Afternoon –**

Martin Tinsley knew that he was a lucky man. He'd tried successfully several times to get Derek Morgan to the New York office. His original plan did not include killing the agent however. He'd heard a lot about him and knew that he was the best. Derek Morgan was a leader and he was fearless more than capable to head one of the busiest offices in the world. When the opportunity arose to get him even against his will he jumped at the chance.

Tinsley also saw Morgan as a means to an end. Agents Christiansen and Callahan had begun doing things that put his outside operation at risk. They were sloppy and his partner Robert Lynch was getting anxious. The two plus the little weasel computer geek Tavares had become a liability that would eventually bring them all down. Tinsley and Lynch had dodged a bullet it seemed. Christiansen, Callahan and Tavares knew to keep their mouths shut the consequences of talking made life in prison seem like a holiday. Breathing a shaky sigh, Tinsley pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed he wanted to be the first to congratulate SSA Derek Morgan on a job well done.

 **Angel's Pizza – Manhattan – Evening –**

The team had agreed to go for Pizza since Hotch suggested they spend the night in New York before heading back to Quantico. The large rowdy group had lucked out and found a way to take over the far corner of the quaint restaurant. Just as the waitress brought their drink orders Dave noticed that Derek seemed unusually quiet. He was certain no one else had noticed as they talked and laughed relieved that they'd all survived another personal attack against their family. Dave quietly slipped out of his seat next to Hotch and sauntered over to Derek who was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man next to him until Dave placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, let's get some air."

Derek looked up at the man who'd become more like a father than just a friend so without protest he stood and followed him outside.

"Where'd you go in there?"

"I don't know…I know I should be happy. I mean I just put away two bad agents and I'm going home…"

"So what's got you down? I know that look it's the same look you had when Emily died."

"I can't shake this feeling that I missed something; that there's something or someone I missed."

"You just built an airtight case against two agents and an analyst who've been operating outside of the law for years, case closed."

"It was just too easy. Callahan and Christiansen aren't smart enough to keep an operation like that going. There's someone else out there and they think they've gotten away with murder."

"Are you willing to stay in New York until you figure it out?"

"I want to go home, Rossi. Besides, the director is satisfied and he's officially closed the case."

"So, let it go and come home. Your family needs you and we need you back on the team."

"Yeah I hear you."

Dave watched the wheels turning in Derek's head. He wasn't going to let this go no matter what the director did or said. Memories of Ian Doyle danced through his head.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"That look that sent you after Ian Doyle for seven months until you found him and destroyed him and his network of criminals."

"Dave, I can't let this go! My gut is telling me that somebody's playing me for a fool. I'm telling you this case was way too easy."

"Maybe you're just that good at what you do?"

"Thanks but I don't think that's it."

"Look Derek, you just said it; your gut is telling you there's more. So, you've got to follow your gut. Just know that whatever you decide to do, I've got your back…we all do."

"Thanks, man."

 **FBI Headquarters- Office of Director – Evening –**

Martin Tinsley had worked late he wasn't sure why but the clock on the wall read nine-thirty and everyone on his wing had left hours ago. It was quiet except for the buzz of a distant vacuum cleaner. His wife had called twice inquiring about his departure and he'd given her some lame excuse to which he was certain she wasn't buying. Reluctantly, he stood and gathered his belongs. Just as he was about to leave his phone rang. Looking at the name across his cell, he frowned. It was never good news when his partner called at this hour. Exhaling and closing his eyes he answered the call.

"Tinsley."

"We've got a problem."

"Can't this wait. I've had all the problems I can handle for one day."

"NO, it can't wait."

"Fine, what is it?"

There was a pause, perhaps for dramatic affect but Tinsley was too exhausted to care.

"He's still looking…"

"What? Who's still looking?"

"Your agent, that's who! Damn it, Martin I thought you ordered the case close!"

"I did. I gave strict orders that it was not to be pursued any further."

"Well, obviously he didn't hear you because he's still searching and I don't think I need to remind you what's at stack."

"No. No you don't have to remind me of what's at stack."

"Good! Handle it and now!"

"Don't worry he'll be back in Quantico in a few weeks…"

"We don't have a few weeks, Martin."

"Fine, fine…I'll order him back to Quantico for a debriefing tomorrow. Trust me he will no longer be a problem."

"Make sure of it."

Martin continued to hold the phone to his ear as the hum of the ended call sounded in his ear. He'd underestimated things and he'd underestimated a determined FBI agent. He knew what he had to do and this time he couldn't trust the task to anyone else but himself.

 _"Damn you, Morgan!"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Angel's Pizza, Manhattan, New York 10:45pm –**

It was getting late and just as everyone had gathered their things to head to the hotel, Derek's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the name on the screen. Shooting a puzzled look toward Dave he stepped away from the group as they continued on toward the SUV's.

"Director Tinsley, how are you, sir?"

"I'm sorry I know it's really late but this can't wait I'm afraid."

"As long as you're not calling to say you're reneging on our agreement."

"No of course not. Although I wish I could get you to change your mind."

"I'm sorry Sir. I really need to get back home."

"Well, New York's loss is Quantico's gain. As a matter of fact, I'm calling to ask you to come see me in Quantico tomorrow morning for a debriefing."

"Sure, I guess I can fly back with the team. My wife and daughter will be happy about that."

"It's settled then. I'll see you in my office at nine a.m. sharp."

"Yes Sir, I'll be there."

Derek pocketed his phone and quickly caught up with the group. Everyone had stopped near one of the SUV's curious as to who was on the phone.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked.

"Um, that was Director Tinsley. He wants to see me in the morning. So if it's okay I'll fly back with you all tomorrow."

"Of course."

A smile appeared on Penelope's face as she planted a kiss on his cheek and Saraya reached for her father to pick her up. As he pulled her into his arms he saw a concerned look cross Dave's face. Nodding slightly at each other as if to renew Dave's promise to have his back.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA Morning –**

Penelope was happy to have her husband back on the sixth floor but she couldn't help but feel a heaviness in her heart knowing that in a few hours he'd be on his way back to New York. The director had summoned him back for a last minute debriefing and it felt like an act of punishment more so than a gift. She'd missed him and she knew that he had missed her and their daughter so to have him fly in just to leave again was cruel.

"I hate this!"

Derek and Penelope stepped into her office and quickly closed the door behind them. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her tight against his chest. He hated it too. The thought of leaving her and Saraya in a matter of a few hours was too much and the nagging feeling in his gut that there were still loose ends with his last case was unsettling.

"I know Baby Girl, I hate it too. Hopefully in a few weeks I'll be back and then we can go on with our lives."

She turned in his arms to face him and saw something troubling in his eyes.

"What aren't you telling me, Hot Stuff?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No you're not and you're forgetting that I know you Derek Morgan. I know you better than you know yourself. You were quiet at dinner last night and you hardly said two words on the flight back."

"I just miss my beautiful, amazing, sexy wife that's all. I hate sleeping alone so woman, I hope you're up to making up for lost time when I get back."

"Oh sugar I'm more than up to it."

Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She knew he was trying to distract her and get her to let her worries go but she deepened the kiss and allowed him to believe he'd accomplished his goal. Then after a few seconds Derek's phone rang. Reluctantly he pulled away to answer the call.

"Agent Morgan…yes…fine I'm on my way."

Penelope looked at him waiting.

"Well?"

"That was the director's assistant. He's ready to see me now."

"Whew…"

"It's okay. I'll come right back here when I'm done."

Penelope shook her head and watched as he turned and walked out into the hall. Something wasn't right and no matter what her husband said or did he couldn't fool her. She needed to know what it was and the one person who most definitely knew was her father-in-law, David Rossi. So with a new resolve she rushed out of her office and headed down the hall.

 **Office of Director Tinsley –**

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here to see me."

"The question did cross my mind, Sir."

"I wanted to personally congratulate you and thank you for the awesome work you did in New York."

"Thank you Sir."

"I don't have to tell you what a nightmare it would have been if the press had gotten their fangs into this case."

"Yes Sir."

"I feel I also need to re-emphasize the fact that this case is officially closed…"

"But Sir…"

"No agent. I have officially closed this case and the bureau is satisfied that those involved in this crime network have all been arrested and are now either dead or behind bars."

"Don't you think it was a little too easy?"

Tinsley stood and came around and sat on the edge of the desk in front of Morgan.

"You want to know what I think, Agent Morgan?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I think you're damn good at what you do maybe too good! Let it go agent, you have your orders. Besides, if you want to come back to the BAU and to your beautiful family you'll need to spend your time wrapping things up in New York."

"Understood."

"Good. Now go and say your goodbyes to your team. I have a driver downstairs who will take you to the airport."

"Yes Sir."

Derek stepped out of the office. He dreaded saying goodbye and couldn't help but be upset at being dismissed like a petulant child by the director. The feeling in his gut made him uneasy. It was the same feeling he'd had after he'd been told that agents Callahan, Christiansen and analyst Tavares had all been arrested. He was missing something and his gut was insisting that there were more involved. The fact that Tinsley was so adamant about him not following his hunch confirmed his suspicions.

He didn't want to say goodbye not yet anyway. Instead of heading back to Penelope's office he detoured to the men's restroom. She was going to cry and he couldn't handle seeing her cry, not today. He was grateful that he was alone as he turned on the water he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His mind took him back to when all of his problems began in his marriage. He'd been a fool to think that protecting Savannah would not affect his relationship with Penelope. The fights, the nights spent on the couch…then the separation…no he wasn't ready to say goodbye not yet.

Tinsley had taken another elevator down to the sixth floor. He was so close to losing it all, everything he'd worked so hard to build all at the hands of an over eager agent who refused to obey orders. The door opened and he breathed a sigh of relief that his wayward agent had not looked back to see him step off of his elevator. He peeped his head out just as Morgan pushed the door of the men's room and stepped inside.

He couldn't stall any longer it was time to say goodbye to his family and friends and head to the airport. He knew his wife would want to take him but Tinsley was insisting on a driver from the bureau taking him.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Morgan looked up and into the mirror. There was Tinsley near the door. The sound of the water running had masked the sound of the door opening. Grabbing a few paper towels he turned to meet the older man's stare.

"Excuse me?"

"The case, you're not going to let it go."

"Sir…"

"No, no, I get it. I know all about how you pursued Ian Doyle to the ends of the earth until you brought him down."

Morgan threw the towels into the garbage he wasn't sure what to make of this visit then there was the feeling in his gut again that something wasn't right.

"Look, if you want me to stop, I'll stop…"

"No, no you won't. It's in your nature you can't help yourself."

"It's like you said, the case is closed."

"It is now."

 **BAU Conference Room – Thirty Minutes Later –**

The team had gathered around the table for the morning briefing. Even though he'd been away for several weeks, Morgan was noticeably missing and it showed in the heaviness that hung in the air. All of them had missed him and now that he was in the building it made his absence even more pronounced. He'd promised to return after his meeting but it was getting late. Rossi had already somehow found out the meeting between Morgan and the director had ended several minutes ago.

"Where the hell is he?"

Dave checked his watch for the tenth time.

"You don't think he'd leave without saying goodbye do you?" Spencer asked not really believing that to be possible.

"Maybe he went to see Saraya…" Penelope didn't believe that anymore than she believed Reid's half-baked theory.

Dave stood and headed toward the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom don't start without me."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be back."

JJ stood and headed toward the door as well.

"Copy cat!"

Dave jokingly glanced at JJ as they both walked rapidly toward the steps. The sound of a gunshot momentarily stopped the two agents in their tracks. The sound of fleeing footsteps jolted them and they began running toward the sound, which led them to their original destination. Stopping in front of the men's restroom both Dave and JJ pulled their guns and nodding Dave entered with JJ close behind.

"Oh my God…Derek!"

JJ gasped as she rushed to see if there was anyone else in the room. Dave ran to where Derek lay in a pool of blood.

"CALL 911! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!"


	21. Chapter 21

It took both JJ and Reid to restrain Penelope as the coroner zipped the black body bag and signaled for the tech to proceed toward the door. She was inconsolable and the sound of her sobs set an odd tempo for the murmurs of detectives and CSI's working in the background. All of them, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and JJ stood stunned as their friend, the one who had survived so much and been so strong and who all of them suspected was invincible was now being wheeled past them his body stilled by the bullet of an unknown assailant.

"No! This can't be happening! What am I supposed to do without him? What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

Penelope clung to JJ barely able to stand under her own power and not able to believe that someone had done such an unimaginable thing right under their noses.

"JJ, get her out of here. Take her to my office…"

"No! No I want to go with his body…I have to…to say…goodbye."

Dave ran his hands over his face and head. He was numb, he needed to tell Fran but what would he say? How could he tell her and her daughters that Derek was dead? He fought the tears as he remembered his promise less than twelve hours ago. He'd promised to have Derek's back. He failed…

It wasn't supposed to happen here not in a building filled with FBI agents and certainly not in the men's restroom. If someone else were involved they would certainly know that he was still looking for them and they'd try to end him. They'd assumed it would be when he was on his way home or out with his family but here, not here. Dave watched as JJ and Reid pulled an inconsolable Penelope Garcia Morgan from the room. He wondered if she'd ever forgive him for what he had done…for what he was about to do. Then with a shaky hand he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

She watched as the driver placed her last bag on the curb. She handed him a twenty- dollar tip and nodded her thanks as she looked around at nothing in particular. She'd never stopped looking over her shoulder since Ian and she supposed she never would…the cost of what she had done and still did for a living. She was headed back to the place she still called home even though she'd been gone for years. It was home and it was where the only family she knew lived. She only wished it was for better reasons. In fact, she was already having second thoughts for agreeing to be a part of a similar plan that had nearly cost her all of them once before. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and even before she dug it out of her pocket she knew who it was.

"Emily…"

"Dave, I thought we weren't supposed to talk until I got to town."

"Something went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't wait…"

"What? I don't understand!"

"They didn't wait! They shot him! Here at Quantico! Somebody shot him in the men's restroom!"

"Is he?"

Dave couldn't speak the words he couldn't accept what had happened any more than he could admit that it was his fault.

"Just…just come home."

Penelope found the silence in Hotch's office suffocating. She kept replaying the morning in her head as she absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach. The queasiness that had been bothering her off and on for a week was back. She had a suspicion but she hadn't bothered to confirm anything. Fresh tears made their way down her face…she knew something was bothering him…she should have insisted he tell her…she should have not let him off the hook…her mind wouldn't accept what she had seen moments ago. She was angry with JJ and Reid and the others for not allowing her to go to him, to touch him one last time. She didn't give a rat's ass about it being a crime scene it was Derek, her husband, the father of her child…her world lying still on the floor. She wondered why the world had conspired to steal the happiness they had both fought so hard for. Then she thought of her daughter Saraya; she was a daddy's girl through and through and now he was gone. He'd promised her that he'd never leave her…but he was gone…

Tinsley watched the goings and comings of local detectives and CSI's from the hallway just outside of the men's restroom. He waited until Hotch and Rossi exited and headed toward the elevators before approaching them. He was taking a big chance returning to the place where he'd moments ago shot one of his agents in cold blood but he had to play the director now; concerned and outraged at the gall of a person committing such an attack on holy ground.

"Agent Hotchner!"

Hotch stopped abruptly nearly colliding with the man.

"Director…"

"I just heard what happened."

Hotch and Rossi continued hurriedly down the hall with Tinsley struggling to keep up.

"The building is on lockdown, but whoever did this is most likely long gone."

"Do you have any leads? Who would do this?"

"No, no leads. Agent Morgan has a lot of enemies we just didn't think they worked for the bureau." Rossi answered.

"Wait, you honestly think an agent did this?"

"I think anyone with access to this building could have done this, yes sir!" Hotch answered.

Tinsley stopped just before the three of them arrived at the elevators. He felt confident that they would never realize that it was him who'd pulled the trigger.

"Please keep me informed on anything that develops…and let me know if I can do anything to help."

Hotch nodded as he and Rossi stepped onto the elevator.

"After what just happened in New York does he really think it's so far out of the realm of possibility that an agent could be involved in shooting Derek?"

"Dave, I wish I knew but I know one thing for sure we need to find who did this and find them fast."

 **Unknown Medical facility – 2 hours later -**

Dr. Avery Peterson watched from the window as his two top nurses got his newest patient settled. The man had been shot twice in the chest and had lost a lot of blood by the time he'd arrived at the secret location. It was rare that he was called to the facility for trauma victims since retiring four years ago. Very few knew about the place reserved for the medical emergencies of top government officials and world leaders. The last time he'd come was to care for a beautiful brunette FBI agent suffering a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen. Now here he was again the man laying unconscious had coded twice while in surgery and even though he'd survived the operation, Dr. Peterson wasn't sure if he'd done enough to save the man's life.

Adele, the older of the two nurses looked up and waved him into the room. The beeps and hisses of the machines confirmed that this man was far from out of danger.

"How's our patient?"

"He woke up briefly and was asking for someone but we couldn't make out what he was saying."

Jessica the younger of the two nurses joined them at the foot of the man's bed.

"I thought we'd seen the worse but I don't know doctor."

"Don't give up, Jess. Right now we're the only hope this man has. I know neither of us will rest until he walks out of here under his own power."

"I know I'll never give up…never!"

"Good. Now, let's go and get something to eat."

The three took one last glance at the caramel-complexioned man lying in the bed then without another word left the room.

 _"Penelope…Baby Girl…I need…you…"_


	22. Chapter 22

Fran knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door. His face, his eyes…he'd been crying. She took a step back away from him as he approached shaking her head, no. She didn't want to hear what she already knew in her heart…the thing she'd feared everyday since Derek had decided to follow his father into law enforcement. Then he began to shake his head too as he quickly pulled her into his arms and cried.

 **BAU Headquarters – Hotch's Office -**

Something was off. Maybe she was in denial but her mind would not allow her to believe that Derek was dead. She wasn't stupid, it was always a possibility that he'd be killed and god knew he'd taken his share of crazy chances all in the line of duty. Penelope had long ago lost count of the scars and bruises and broken bones but something wasn't quite right. There were no goodbyes and no last words or touches. She had been pulled out of the restroom so fast and his body had been concealed in the black body bag and wheeled away…this wasn't how her day was supposed to begin not today…not now.

"I want to see him."

She knew it was Hotch even though she hadn't turned to confirm his presence. Closing the door behind him he slowly took the seat on the couch next to her. He felt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders and he swore to himself and the others that he'd never do this again…keep secrets and lies, but here he was a willing participant in yet another plan all well intended yet he couldn't help but see the train wreck down the road.

"Penelope, the coroner has to examine the body and…"

"I don't give a shit about the coroner, Hotch…" Then looking at her boss shocked by her own outburst. "I-I-I'm sorry…I just…I can't be…"

"Garcia, I'm sorry for your loss. I know how you felt about Morgan…we all loved him…"

Garcia stood and walked across the room examining the pictures that her boss had displayed on his desk. Even though he'd dated other women he still had a picture of Haley on his desk. Gingerly she picked it up and wiped the tears from her face.

"You got to say goodbye…"

"What?"

"Haley, you got to say goodbye."

"Haley was already…she was already gone when I found her."

"But you got to hold her in your arms. You got to cry and hold her one last time. I want that too. I need to say goodbye to my husband, Hotch. How can you sit there and tell me I can't?"

 **Home of David and Fran Rossi –**

As long as he'd lived in this house alone it had never been this quiet. Fran had collapsed in his arms at the news. Dave held her tight as she wailed and shook in his arms. He cried and he felt helpless knowing that this could mean the end for them. He loved Fran more than he'd loved anyone else. She pulled him from a dark meager existence and had convinced him that even he could be loved again. Now, as he'd just told her the hardest thing ever he doubted that once she learned the truth that she'd ever utter the words, I love you, again.

"I want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bella."

She pulled away from him looking into his eyes for some semblance of sanity.

"What? Are you serious? You just told me that my son, my only son, was just gunned down and now you're saying I can't see him? What aren't you telling me, Dave?"

"Fran…"

"You tell me right now, David Rossi…what is really going on?"

"Just…just that because this was a homicide, it may take several days before you can see…before you can see Derek."

"I was married to a cop for thirteen years, so don't give me that! You take me to see my son right now or I'll go alone!"

As if God had decided in that moment to grant Dave a moment's reprieve, his cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he looked into Fran's eyes.

"It's Hotch."

Fran nodded granting the moment he needed. Dave moved quickly to the kitchen keeping his eye on the doorway.

"Hotch, what's going on?"

"We have a problem."

 **Bert's Diner –**

Tinsley found a booth in the back. What he had to discuss required privacy. Pulling his phone from his jacket pocket he dialed a familiar number.

"It's done." He began.

He heard the older man exhale on the other end. His partner had doubted that he could clean up the mess he'd started when he arrogantly assigned Morgan to the New York office.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I saw them wheel the body out with my own eyes."

"That was too close!"

"This was your idea! I'd given up on getting Agent Morgan to head that office years ago. You're the one who wanted him out of town so your love sick son could have a clear path at Morgan's wife!"

"Well he's dead now. We can't get sloppy again. Next time we may not be so lucky."

"Now what?"

"Now you keep your eyes and ears open. I know all about the BAU. If things don't die down his friends may be joining him in the morgue."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Hotch had been against Rossi's plan from the beginning. It was a plan made in haste that had too many holes for any of them to cover but with Morgan's gut feeling that things weren't finished they didn't have much time. Things were spiraling out of control with Garcia and now Fran insisting on seeing Derek's body they had no choice but to come clean. It wasn't going to be easy letting the rest of the team in on the plan to protect Morgan a similar plan several years ago had nearly destroyed the team when the truth was revealed that Emily had survived Doyle's attack. Morgan himself had gone on a secret rampage to find the man and bring him to justice. Even now Morgan wasn't out of the woods…it all seemed like a cruel joke now as he watched his team file into the conference room one by one.

Dave and Fran were the last to arrive taking seats near the head of the table next to Penelope who looked like a zombie barely acknowledging her in-laws as they tried in vain to comfort her. All of them looked shell shocked as their minds were still trying to make sense of the morning's tragedy.

"Let's get started." Hotch began. There's something I need to tell you all and I need you to listen."

Emily closed her eyes as the plane took off. She hated flying and as much as she missed the states and her friends, she hated the reason for her return. It was too eerily familiar and she knew that she would be faced with the same questions as she was when she had 'died'. No one understood then and certainly they wouldn't now. She remembered nearly losing Reid as a friend and her death had turned Morgan into an obsessed monster determined to find Ian Doyle…and he did. She couldn't help blaming herself for his predicament now. She'd tried to get him to drop his clandestine investigation but like Doyle he refused. Now he was the one fighting for his life.

 ** _Flashback… 2 days ago_**

 **Interpol – London, England – Evening –**

She couldn't help the smile stretching across her face when she saw his name flash across her phone.

"Hey you!" She beamed.

"I knew you'd still be at work. Don't you have a social life woman?" He teased.

"Work is my social life." She countered.

"I don't like what I'm hearing, Prentiss. Where's your Derek Morgan look-alike? He ain't treating you right?"

"Oh god, don't flatter yourself, Derek! And my, _Derek Morgan look-alike_ , as you call him is away on business."

"Just checking, just checking…those London nights can get pretty cold."

"So can those New York nights. Speaking of which, how are things between you and Garcia?"

"Better, lots better…we're working things out. In fact, she and Saraya are here now."

"Oh wow, I guess things are getting better. I'm glad to hear it."

Then it was quiet just for a few seconds but it was enough to let her know that something was wrong. Even through his earlier banter and teasing she knew that he didn't call just to chitchat.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know you Derek and you don't sound like yourself."

"Now I know why my wife hates profilers."

"Come on, spill."

"I need a favor."

"Name it."

"I need you to help me end my life."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Flashback continues…_**

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I need you to help me end my life."

"Derek…what the hell!"

"I just closed a case and…"

"The one with the dirty agents?"

"Yeah."

"So you closed a case. Go home to your family and fix things with Penelope."

"That's just it, I don't think it's finished. The director wants it closed but…"

"But what?"

"It was too easy and I think the three men that were arrested were just the tip of a very large iceberg."

"This is bringing back some really bad memories."

"I know and that's why I need your help. You faked your death to protect the rest of us. I need to fake mine to protect my family and the team."

"Do you remember what happened the last time…?"

"I remember and I get it now. I know why you did what you did."

"And you know the damage it caused. I almost lost all of you for good. I think Reid is still pissed at me even though he'll never admit it."

Several minutes passed before she said another word. The silence was thick and he knew he was asking a lot of her. He wanted to tell her that she owed him for all the months he'd searched for answers to her 'death' and he wanted to threaten to send her the bills for all of his therapy hours but he didn't. He knew that what he was asking wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Rossi who would be the one to take the hit from the others but he had to do what he needed to do to protect them all. He had no idea who the other players where but he was certain that they were close and powerful and would do anything necessary to stop him from finding the truth and bringing them down.

"Look Prentiss, I know I'm asking a lot but I don't know who else to ask."

He heard her exhale before giving him her answer. The truth of the matter was that she'd do anything for him and the others even if it meant risking everything. Still she didn't like it. Just like she didn't like politics she disliked secrets and lying even more.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

 **Flashback ends…**

 **BAU Headquarters – Present Day –**

"Derek's alive."

Penelope had been like a zombie since entering the room. She'd sat at her usual seat at the conference table while the others filed in and sat quietly mourning the loss of a friend. Fran had refused to sit instead she stood near the door alone. Dave stood at the head of the table with Hotch. Spencer and JJ kept a close eye on Penelope worriedly. Slowly Penelope lifted her head to meet Hotch's eyes. She saw the guilt and in that moment she hated him for what he had put her through.

"I…saw…them put my husband's in a body bag and wheel him away…they put dead bodies in body bags." Her voice trembled with anger and grief.

Fran shot a look of disbelief at her husband she saw the look in his eyes. It was a look she'd never seen before; she didn't have to be familiar with it. He'd somehow played a part in the craziness that had suddenly engulfed her.

"What is going on Agent Hotchner? Where's my son?"

"Oh my god…"

JJ waited for the answers that would destroy everything between them. She knew what a lie like this costs no matter what the reason, it wasn't worth it.

"It was something we had to do in a hurry…"

"Hotch, please let me." Rossi interrupted.

"That last night in New York, we'd wrapped up the case and while we were at dinner I noticed that Derek was preoccupied so we went outside."

"Where is he?" Garcia interrupted.

"We…we can't…" Dave began.

"I said where is he?"

"Answer her David!"

She'd only called him David once before. He saw the fire in his wife's eyes and he shuddered.

"You all need to know the reason we…"

Fran walked toward her husband past Hotch and stood directly in front of the two men. Penelope stood and joined her mother-in-law.

"You take us to see Derek right now or you'll wish that we never met!"

"Bella, please just let me explain…"

Dave gently grabbed her arms and held her in place. She stared deep into his soul then jerked away from him and turned toward the door. Just before stepping out into the hallway she turned to face them all then at her husband.

"There's nothing to explain unless you're telling me where Derek is."

She waited and he remained silent.

"I WANT TO SEE DEREK NOW! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHERE…"

Then Penelope felt a sharp pain in her side and the room began to spin around her and her sight became blurry. She tried to speak but nothing more would come then everything went black.

"Oh my god! PENELOPE!"

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

Dr. Peterson frowned as he reviewed the chart. His patient was young and obviously took great care of himself yet he worried that it wouldn't be enough to pull him out of this crisis. He'd seen worse and he knew the odds but he also believed in miracles he'd witnessed many in his time as a doctor. Once again his mind went back to the beautiful raven-haired FBI agent that had nearly died twice in this very facility. Her friends believed that she had died but in fact he and his staff had nursed her back to health until she was able to disappear for good. Avery watched as Morgan's chest rose and fell aided by the respirator and the other machines and monitors.

"Any change?"

He hadn't heard her enter so engrossed in the sight before him.

"Jessica, hi…I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah I know. You amaze me."

"Why?"

He turned to face her puzzled.

"All these years you've been a doctor and you still get so emotionally involved with your patients."

"They taught us in medical school not to but I can't help it. I can't just..."

"Hey, I'm not judging you and you don't owe me an explanation. It's just good to see that you haven't lost your humanity."

He smiled and turned back to face his patient.

"Thanks."

"So how is he?"

"Not good. I'm afraid I might not be able to save this one, Jess."

"Don't. Don't do that. You told me not to give up, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I'm counting on you." Then looking at Morgan. "And so is he."

Then almost immediately, the room was filled with the loud sounds of the monitors beeping and screaming that something was wrong…terribly wrong. Avery and Jessica rushed into action as the room filled with other staff.

"No, no, no you don't! Come on! Hang in there! Hang in there!"

Things seemed to shift into slow motion as the frenzy of action became a well- choreographed dance around Derek as the hands and bodies worked to save his life once again.

"Don't you die on me!"

"Charging!"

"CLEAR!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Potomac General Hospital –**

Fran sat alone next to Penelope's bed. She'd cried all she was able to and now she just sat thinking about the past several hours. Her anger had morphed into a dull heaviness and she wondered if she'd overreacted. Her husband and the others led a treacherous and precarious life she knew that too well. It was just that she didn't want to be touched by it so intimately. Both Dave and Derek knew how the death of her first husband had affected her; the pain and grief nearly destroyed her and her children. She didn't understand why they would play such a cruel trick on her. She wondered if they thought about the damage a lie like this would cause. Looking at the sleeping woman in the bed, she answered her own question. The price had been too high even to save her son's life.

"Fran?" Penelope whispered weakly. "What happened?"

Mustering a smile Fran looked into her daughter-in-law's face. She looked so pale and lost. They needed to talk.

"Hey Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…Derek?" Then as reality reminded her of their circumstance, "Oh…"

"They still won't tell me where he is."

"But, that's not fair!"

"Shhh…calm down…you need to take it easy…especially now, okay?"

Penelope relaxed against the pillow. The look of guilt in her eyes told Fran everything she needed to know.

"Does Derek know?"

Penelope shook her head, no.

"I didn't know for sure until now."

"You came dangerously close to losing this baby, Penelope. You have to be careful or…"

"I know, I know. It's just I don't understand what's going on."

"Neither do I and I guess I didn't stick around long enough to find out either…but we will and I'm sure once we get the whole story things will make sense."

"But…but how could they make us think he was dead? I mean, I saw him in that body bag, he was…so still…he was…dead…"

"But he wasn't. I suppose it was close…too close. I have half a mind to kill him myself when I get my hands on him."

Penelope smiled and moved to find a more comfortable spot before speaking again.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

Dave walked through the large wooden doors. Great creativity and care had been taken in concealing the real purpose of the building that to the casual observer assumed it was nothing more than a dilapidated abandoned office building. The shabby exterior was just a façade for the state-of-the-art medical facility inside. Even though it was fully funded by the U.S. government very few U.S. officials knew about it except for the upper one percent. It had even played safe-haven for a few world leaders who had been loyal American supporters and now because Dave knew someone who knew someone, his stepson was a patient here. If the medical staff here could not save him no one could.

As Dave walked the halls, he knew his decision to take part in Derek's impulsive plan would cost them all and already his marriage was teetering on the brink of disaster. He had to get Fran to listen and to understand but for now, he was here to respond to a desperate call for a family member of patient 743, otherwise known as, Derek Morgan.

It had been several years since Avery had seen his old friend. He remembered the early days of trying to sell the government on the idea of a facility like this. He and Dave had spent many evenings drinking expensive Italian wine while trying to find ways to get the plans pushed through Congress and funded by the sitting president. Now as he turned the corner and saw his friend approaching he realized that they'd both aged more than either would care to admit.

"Dave!"

"Avery! Good to see you!

"It's been too long."

The two men embraced and then examined each other knowingly.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Don't thank me yet. We almost lost him."

"Almost…I'm going to hang on to that word; almost."

"I hear you. Follow me, I'll take you to see him."

The sounds of machines and monitors slowed Dave as the two men approached Derek's room. Several nurses and doctors were still in the room working. Dave glanced at his longtime friend he could see the worry on his face.

"He arrested shortly after we got him to surgery and then again about an hour ago. He's weak…very weak. I'm afraid I won't be able to bring him back if he codes again."

Dave hung his head momentarily before looking through the window again.

"He's strong and he's a fighter…"

"Dave we have to be realistic. I'm not about to give up on him but you need to be prepared and you need to prepare his family in case…"

"His family already thought he was dead."

"I remember the last time your boss and a beautiful blonde played this game."

"Yeah."

"How did it work out for you?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid. It nearly tore our team apart when the truth came out."

"So you thought you'd tempt fate one more time, eh?"

"Something like that."

The next few minutes were silent as the nurses and doctors filed out of the room.

"Can I see him?"

"He's in a coma but sure you can see him. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thanks Avery."

The man patted Dave on his shoulder and headed down the hallway. Dave stepped inside, grabbed a chair from the far corner and took a seat next to the bed.

"What a fine mess we have on our hands, my friend, a very fine mess." He whispered to himself.

 **Potomac General Hospital – Evening –**

Director Martin Tinsley was nothing if not professional. He prided himself in his ability to follow decorum and protocol and presenting the best face even in difficult situations. It had been a very sad day for the bureau an agent who'd dedicated his life to fighting crime had fallen and it was up to him as the director to offer his condolences to the grieving widow. It was with that thought that he stepped through the doors of Potomac General Hospital and headed toward Mrs. Derek Morgan's room. It was the least he could do.

Fran and Penelope had grown extremely close over the years; as close as mother and daughter and for Penelope it was just what she needed especially now. She'd lost her parents in a tragic car accident when she was a teen and even before Derek had become the man in her life, Fran and Penelope had connected as if they'd known each other all of their lives.

"How about a cup of tea?"

"Oh, that sounds great, Fran!"

They both needed a break from the mini juice containers and lukewarm coffee from the nurse's station. So standing and stretching Fran left on a search for two large cups of herbal tea. Penelope closed her eyes she was exhausted with worry and almost immediately she felt herself relaxing and falling asleep.

Shortly, she heard the door open again she assumed she'd drifted off and Fran had returned with their tea…she was wrong.

"Mrs. Morgan?"

Drowsy, Penelope slowly opened her eyes.

"Director Tinsley, what are you doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

Tinsley smiled down at the woman. He could tell that she had been crying. He almost felt sorry for her…almost. He had a job to do and emotions only got in the way.

"Mrs. Morgan, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Yes, understood."

Penelope watched the man who was a stranger to her. She'd seen him more in the last twelve hours than she had in her entire time working for the bureau. He was more of a phantom than a real live breathing person. Only the elite and department heads ever saw the man who had run the FBI for the last fifteen years.

"So, I don't want to intrude I just wanted to come by and…"

The noise of the door opening stopped him. Both he and Penelope watched as Fran came in carrying two large Styrofoam cups. Fran entered cautiously examining the stranger then smoothly taking a position next to Penelope.

"Fran this is Director Tinsley with the FBI."

Both smiled while Fran, without taking her eyes off of the man handed Penelope one of the cups.

"Director." Fran nodded.

"Ma'am, I uh, was just telling Mrs. Morgan that I wanted to stop by to see how she was doing and to offer my condolences."

"Thank you…"

"Agent Morgan, my husband is…"

"Was…was my son." Fran interrupted.

Fran grabbed Pen's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then I guess my condolences go out to you as well, ma'am."

"Mrs. Rossi, please call me Mrs. Rossi."

"As in David Rossi?"

"Yes, he's my husband."

"It's a pleasure, _Mrs. Rossi_." Extending his hand.

Fran nodded and firmly shook his hand her stare seemed to bore a hole through to his soul. Tinsley felt slightly uncomfortable as he pulled his hand away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Director."

"Well listen, I better let you two enjoy your tea. If either of you need anything, anything at all please do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, sir." Penelope responded.

The two women watched as he disappeared through the door.

"I don't like him."

"Fran!"

"No Penelope, there's something about him I don't trust."

"I think you've been married to a profiler too long."

"No, it's in his eyes…a cockiness and coldness, you know? I don't like him."

"It is odd that he came by. It's not like Derek knew him and he doesn't seem like that sort of guy who would visit the family of a fallen agent."

"Exactly." Fran agreed.

 **Unknown Medical Facility – Evening –**

It had been daylight when Dave arrived now it was dark. Dave had stood vigil over Derek for hours and now it was well after six. He had only left to use the restroom and to grab a cup of coffee. The nurses had come in every thirty minutes to check on their patient. Dave marveled at how still Derek was and the only sign that he was really alive was the movement of his chest as the ventilator helped him to breathe. The monitors seemed to keep an eerie beat while Dave sat and prayed for a miracle.

He felt like a coward somehow he knew sitting here wouldn't change anything in Derek's condition but it was easier than seeing the anger and disappointment in Fran's face. She was so angry and he couldn't blame her. What he had agreed to take part in was unthinkable and he knew even when he'd agreed to take part that he'd have hell to pay in the end.

"You need to pull out of this, son. I'm going to need your help with your mother."

The monitors continued to beep in the background while Dave lost himself in his thoughts and worry about his family. This wasn't supposed to happen and Derek wasn't supposed to be shot. He knew it was risky what Derek had proposed but it seemed that someone had outsmarted them, someone who should have been on their side and someone they had not counted on being a factor in this whole nightmare.

Dave's thoughts came to an abrupt halt at the sound of the creaky door. Avery stepped inside and over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't you think you should take a break?"

Dave looked at his watch. He needed more than a break and he smiled slightly at his friend's concern.

"I suppose you're right. I have to pick a friend up from the airport anyway."

Dave stood he noticed the sudden change on the doctor's face.

"She's going to want to see you."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you two? You had a good thing going there for a while."

"It's kind of hard having a relationship with a dead woman, Dave."

"Yeah but she's alive and…"

"And what?"

"Single."

Avery smiled and shook his head.

"Dave you know more than anybody what our work does to relationships. When she decided to move to England, I couldn't stop her no matter how I felt about her."

Then Avery picked up Derek's chart pretending to study it.

"He's strong. They must give you guys some super pill in the academy. Most men would have been dead by now. Just like…"

"…Just like Emily?"

"Yeah, just like Emily."

 **Airport –**

Emily was exhausted and pulling her bag from the carousel seemed like an impossible task. In spite of the weight of her bag her heart was heavier. Her part in Derek's plan was painful and trying to explain to Penelope and the others would be even more painful. The worst part was that she had unfinished business that none of them knew about except Rossi and she'd promised them after winning their forgiveness over Doyle that she had no more secrets. She lied.

 **Flashback…Three years ago…**

 ** _Home of Avery Peterson – Evening –_**

 _Dr. Avery Peterson had violated the first rule of medicine. He'd gotten emotionally involved with his patient. He'd saved the raven-haired beauty's life. In those first moments, hours, days and weeks of having her under his care he knew his life would never be the same. She was more than a patient, a nameless VIP who had been smuggled to his facility to be put back together._

 _She had lost a lot of blood and she was dying…had died at least twice but somehow his hands and the hands and skills of his staff had managed to broker a deal with God himself to breathe life back into her frail pale body. She was a fighter even in this strange place that held no promises and no future, no family or familiar faces. Still she clung to life and to him. He fought with her and for her and in the end when it seemed as if they had won the war for her life he realized that somehow in the fray, she had stolen his heart._

 _"You don't have to go."_

 _"Avery…"_

 _"No, I'm serious. You can stay here…with me."_

 _"There are people who'd want me dead if they knew I was alive. My team and even their families would be in danger if they knew that Ian hadn't succeeded in killing me. I can't risk that."_

 _"Not even for me?"_

 _"Oh, that's so not fair."_

 _"I know and I'm sorry. I get it, I do. It's just that… I hate this work…what we do takes everything from us and I hate it."_

 _"I know, so do I but we knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this."_

 _"Did we, really?"_

 _"No, I guess not. I mean how could we have, right?"_

 _He pulled her naked body close and wrapped her tight in his arms. They laid in his large bed for what felt like hours in silence. They'd made love as if their lives depended on it trying with every ounce of their beings to memorize every inch of each other's bodies. She never expected this and never realized that she wanted it even if for only a little while._

 _Avery broke the silence speaking first. He loved to talk while she loved to listen. Slowly and lightly he brushed the hair from her face kissing her and then looking deeply into her eyes. She saw tears that had never been shed for anyone before and she heard unspoken promises in every word…his final words before what they had and what they meant to each other came to an end and she would be swept away by the same dark figures who had introduced them to each other so many months before._

 _"I love you, Emily Prentiss. I know we promised never to say those words to each other, but I want you to know that my heart belongs to you no matter what happens. I love you."_

 _"Avery, I…"_

 _"Shh…" He silenced her with an index finger placed against her lips._

 _"You don't have to say it back. Just promise me that you will be safe…promise me that you will be happy."_

 _"I promise."_


	26. Chapter 26

Rossi spotted her among the crowd of travelers. Even from his distance he saw the fatigue and worry on her. She carried it in her shoulders as she drug her luggage behind her. Like the rest of them sleep would be delayed for her as well. She managed a slight smile at the sight of his hand raised and waving in the air.

Emily welcomed his strong arms as he pulled her into him. They both seemed in need of the contact between friends who were more like family. They stayed in that place longer than they would have had circumstances been different. Then pulling away from each other they saw the sadness and the mess that their decisions had caused swimming wildly and shamefully in their eyes.

"Welcome home, Emily."

"Thanks, I wish I could say that I'm happy to be back…not like this…not like this."

"Let's get you to your apartment…"

"No, I want to see Derek."

"It's late you must be exhausted."

"Please Dave, I need to see him."

He looked into her eyes for what she was not telling him.

"Okay. We'll go see Derek."

The two waded through the crowd and out into the chilly night air. Dave headed toward his car placing her luggage in the trunk. She stood watching him as he closed the trunk not quite ready to face what lied ahead.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"I'm sure."

Emily turned and hopped into the car as Dave hurried around to the driver's side and got in. The sound of the engine lulled her into a false sense of security as the car headed away on to the expressway.

"We really fucked up this time."

Shooting a quick glance at her then smiling he shook his head in agreement. Yes, they had royally fucked up.

"This is what Derek wanted…"

"Yeah but we should have tried to talk him out of it."

"When does anyone talk Morgan out of anything?"

"You have a point there." She exhaled before speaking again. "So, how are the others?"

He smiled again before answering.

"My wife will probably never forgive me. She won't even speak to me. Penelope passed out and now she's in the hospital. Reid he's…well, I don't have to tell you how he took it…"

"Okay, yeah I get the message."

"Avery is going to be happy to see you again."

"Don't even start, David Rossi!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"No, you're just meddling in business that doesn't concern you."

"Okay, okay, it's just for two people who were…are so in love…I don't get it. You think they did something to us agents when we signed up for this job!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't keep a marriage together if it were tied to my arm, Morgan and Garcia going for a decade without acting on their feelings, you and Avery throwing away a love so strong that he literally willed you back to life and…"

"And now you're a relationship guru on top of everything else you do so well?"

Dave smiled and focused his attention on the road.

"No not at all. It's just that three failed marriages and one on life support…you learn some things."

"Tell me what did the great Dave Rossi learn?"

"I learned that when you find love you don't let it go without a fight."

"So does that mean you're going to fight for Fran?"

"Damn right I am."

"It's not going to be easy, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know but no matter what it takes, I can't give up…I can't let her give up on us either!"

"Good, glad to hear it."

The next few seconds were spent in silence. Dave wasn't finished with this conversation either. So he spoke again.

"So, are you going to give up?"

"What?"

"Are you going to give up on the good doctor?"

She wasn't sure how to answer his question and she wasn't ready to admit that there hadn't been a day that had gone by since leaving for Europe that she hadn't thought about Avery. She'd regretted leaving him behind and what she had gained paled in comparison to what she had lost. Emily was afraid to even think that she could have it all again…afraid that the man who'd loved her enough to let her go, would still feel the same about her.

"Dave…I swear you just don't know how to let things go, do you?"

"Just asking is all…just asking."

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Penelope was happy to see her little girl peep her head around the curtain and slowly approach her bed. JJ followed close behind lifting the precocious toddler onto the bed. Penelope gobbled her up in her arms and hugged her tight. She mouthed a big thank you to JJ as she held onto Saraya for dear life.

"How's mommy's angel doing?"

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Mommy is just fine."

"What happen to you, mommy?"

"Mommy just felt a little sick but she's fine now."

Penelope kissed her daughter on the head as she fought back the tears.

"Mommy how come Auntie JJ picked me up? Daddy was 'sposed to pick me up. Today is i'cream day for me and daddy!"

Penelope saw JJ's eyes widen as her hands covered her mouth. Penelope had no idea what to say to satisfy her daughter.

"Sweetie, daddy…he…"

"Daddy had an emergency, Saraya baby." JJ interrupted. "He had to go away to fight a very bad man."

"Why didn't you go?"

Her goddaughter was too smart to fall for a flimsy lie like that and JJ knew it.

"Well, because the rest of us had to stay and fight some bad guys here."

"But you guys always go together."

"Well, sometimes we have to split up. Like this time."

Saraya lifted her head and looked at her mother then at JJ. Penelope mustered a smile and shook her head in agreement. Reluctantly Saraya settled back against her mother's chest. Again, Penelope mouthed, thank you to her friend.

JJ came closer and sat on the foot of the bed.

"So are they discharging you?"

"The doctor says I can leave in the morning."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"What else?"

"I hate profilers."

"He wants me to take it easy for a few days…"

"And?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Garcie!"

Both women were crying now. Tears streamed down their faces a mixture of joy and sorrow. Neither had fully digested the news of Derek's 'death' and most recently the news that he was not dead at all.

"JJ, I am so confused…so…"

Then they both looked at Saraya. This wasn't a conversation to be had in front of her child. Even though the little tyke was wise beyond her years this would be too confusing and unsettling for even her little mind to process.

"Hey, why don't Saraya and I let you get some rest? I'll come pick you up after I drop her off at daycare in the morning."

"Thank you, JJ. I'd really appreciate that."

Saraya was starting to doze in her mother's arms. Penelope kissed her daughter again nudging her to wake up. She didn't want to let her go, didn't want to feel the emptiness in her arms but it was late. She dreaded the thought of spending the night alone…afraid of not knowing where her husband was or how he was doing. There was so much she needed to tell him; that she was worried and angry but in that moment as her daughter was pulled gently from her arms she realized that no matter how angry she was, she loved her husband more now than ever before.

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

Not much had changed. The building's old worn exterior masked perfectly the modern well-kept interior. There was no hospital in the world that came close to what lied beyond the walls of Avery's facility. He'd spent most of his professional life creating a safe haven for critically injured patients who needed a safe place and discretion as much as they needed healing hands. She'd benefitted from the secret place and for that she was both humbled and grateful.

Dave used his pass code to gain entrance and they quickly made their way to Derek's room. She remembered her days here but still it didn't prepare her for the sight of her friend lying still on the bed. The raspy sound of the ventilator kept an odd tempo against the heart monitor as they worked together to confirm that Derek was still alive. She stood watching from the hallway, looking with disbelief through the large glass window. Dave noticed her reaction it was the same one he'd had hours before.

"I'm going to let you have some time alone with him while I go find us some fresh coffee."

Emily nodded in silence then stepped inside. This wasn't a scene she was used to seeing. Derek was so strong and capable of keeping himself and everyone else safe. It was unsettling to see him so weak, and vulnerable…he had to make it, he had to otherwise she'd never feel safe again.

Avery had one more thing to do before leaving for the evening. He wanted to check on his patient and give last minute instructions for his care. His thoughts had been distracted all day anxiously waiting for Emily's arrival. Even though he knew she was coming, he still wasn't prepared to see her again. Quietly he watched her from the window. She was beautiful…more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her if that was possible. His feelings for her hadn't changed and he realized that the last several years of denying that fact hadn't made his heart long any less for her. He'd practice the words he'd say when and if the time came when he saw her again. Now all the words were gone and his mind was a blank. All he wanted was to hold her and touch her and make sure she was not just a figment of his imagination.

He wasn't sure how his feet had managed to get him into the room against his will. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him enter. He saw Morgan's hand engulfed in hers as she stared intently at her friend. Had he not known their connection he'd been jealous but he knew what they meant to each other what they'd all meant to each other and that was what he envied. Never in his life had he experienced a friendship like Emily had with her team.

"How's our patient this evening?"

The familiar voice made her heart stop. Slowly she turned to face the man that had saved her life moments before he'd stolen her heart. She stood although she didn't know how already her knees were trembling.

"A-Avery…" She whispered.

"Welcome home, my love…welcome home."


	27. Chapter 27

Avery closed the distance between them and gently pulled her into his arms. Still the gentleman he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before letting her go. She was still the woman who'd nearly died on his table, the woman who would change his life and the woman who would make it impossible to love anyone else again.

"You look amazing."

She fought the tears that she told herself she wouldn't shed. Seeing him wasn't a surprise she knew he would be here but her heart fluttered and she couldn't think or comprehend the moment she found herself in. He hadn't changed he was still the handsome, serious man she'd left years ago. Life had been lonely without him and she longed for another life that would have made it safe to choose him.

"Thank you!"

Then shooting a glance at her friend in the bed she moved away slightly. Avery moved to the other side of the bed to allow them both room to breathe.

"What are his chances?"

Picking up Morgan's chart he hesitated before answering; memories of her stay years ago still fresh in his mind.

"The same as yours were when you first arrived here."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad." Then glancing quickly over to her. "But look at you now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"I told you before, you don't owe me a, thank you. Besides, stealing my heart and taking it with you was payment enough." He chuckled.

"Avery…"

"No, it's okay…I'm okay and I understand, believe me I do. It just…"

"What?"

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm madly in love with you."

"I love…"

The door opened and Rossi stepped inside carrying two large Styrofoam cups of coffee. She shot an apologetic look at Avery who nodded and smiled slightly.

"Had I known you'd be here, doc I'd brought you a cup."

"No, no worries. I've had more than my share of caffeine today. It's time for me to go home and get some rest."

Rossi couldn't help but feel he'd interrupted something as he nodded his goodbye. Prentiss looked longingly after the good doctor as he made his exit.

"You okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh, uh no of course not."

"You sure because it sure feels like it."

"Let it go, Rossi. Trust me there's nothing to interrupt."

He didn't believe it and more importantly she didn't believe it either. So, silently they both agreed to let it go for now.

"What do we do if he doesn't make it, Dave?"

"He's too stubborn not to make it."

"If he doesn't Penelope will never forgive us."

"I hear you."

 **Potomac General – Morning –**

"What do I have to do to see my husband?"

Her voice was cold and her glare was unfamiliar to him. Hotch wasn't a part of Derek's initial plan but he'd been forced to take part as he lay dying on the bathroom floor. It was too eerily familiar to another time and place and he'd sworn to never be placed in that position again. But here he was trying to be firm and in charge in the face of the one person he never wanted to lie to. Penelope wasn't an agent and she wasn't trained to make decisions that most people would never be able to make in a split second. He still needed to protect Derek from who ever had tried to kill him. He had to insure that that person believed that he'd succeeded.

"Penelope, Derek's shooter is still out there. We have no idea who…"

"I want to see him. I need to know that he's still alive. No matter how bad it is, I need to see him…it may be my last…"

Then the damn broke. Instinctively, Hotch pulled her against his chest. She stiffened in his arms and then pulled away rejecting his comfort.

"Penelope, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"You can tell me where my husband is. You can tell me that I can see him, that's what you can do, Hotch!"

She wasn't going to change her mind. Hotch saw it in her eyes. This mess had changed her and she no longer was the same Penelope they'd all known and somehow he blamed himself. He watched as she finished putting her things in her bag ignoring him in the process. Solemnly, he turned and headed toward the door. Just before leaving he turned to face her again.

"I'll arrange for you to see him this afternoon."

Without waiting for her response he disappeared down the hallway.

 **FBI Headquarters – Office of Director Martin Tinsley –**

Tinsley studied the file in front of him. He'd requested a copy of the coroner's report on the late, Derek Morgan. The cause of death was multiple gunshot wounds. According to the report the agent had been hit at close range, the crime scene investigators had theorized that he probably knew his attacker because there was no sign of a struggle.

SSA Morgan had been a formidable opponent but when you don't know who you're fighting you're at a deadly disadvantage. Needless to say, the agent had caused a lot of problems for Tinsley and Richard Lynch. Now the two men had to spend a considerable portion of their assets repairing what Morgan had singlehandedly destroyed.

The poor widow would be making arrangements to bury her dearly departed husband soon and he would take great pleasure in watching his body being lowered into the ground. But for now he'd continue to stay very involved in the investigation and to show his support to the family and friends of the departed.

Then Tinsley's phone rang he frowned at the name flashing across his screen. It was Lynch.

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

Avery hadn't slept much. So he decided to start his morning early. His patient had had an uneventful night with no change in his status good or bad. He couldn't help but remember the early days of Emily's stay there several years ago. He hoped desperately that the outcome would be the same for the man lying motionless on the bed.

Avery was so preoccupied in reviewing the file and checking the monitors that he didn't notice that his patient had opened his eyes. Morgan squinted against the artificial light that illuminated the room.

"Penelope." He whispered.

Avery turned toward the voice and smiled in surprise at his patient.

"Welcome back."

Confused Morgan looked into the stranger's face.

"Where am I?"

He tried to move but was held in place by the doctor's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy. You need to remain still."

"What happened?"

"My name is Dr. Avery Peterson. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Morgan looked from the doctor to the sterile white walls around him.

"I…was shot."

"You took two bullets to the chest one was close to your heart and you've lost a lot of blood."

"My wife. I've got to…"

"Save your strength. I'll call your team and let them know you're awake."

"Someone has to protect my wife. Please…the man who shot me…if he…"

Morgan fought to stay awake but his eyes closed as his weak body pulled him back into a deep sleep. After checking his vitals, Avery stepped outside of the room keeping his eyes on his patient and pulled his phone from his pocket.

Dave climbed the four steps that led to Emily's front door. He'd always thought it interesting that she had kept her apartment in the states. She'd purchased it shortly before leaving to take the position with Interpol. It was her tie to the place she considered home and her tie to them. As he waited for her to answer his phone began to ring.

"You're up early." He teased.

 _"He's awake."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Unknown Medical Facility – Morning –**

 _"You're not going to let this go are you?"_

 _The man stared him down coldly as he washed his hands. It was strange how he remembered how cold the water was…not as cold as Director Tinsley's cold icy stare but it was cold nonetheless._

 _Derek turned and returned the man's look trying desperately not to show emotion. Then there was the gun. There was no other way out of the room except past the man who had the power over his career and now his life._

 _"No, no I get it. I know all about how you pursued Ian Doyle to the ends of the Earth until you brought him down."_

 _"If you want me to stop, I'll stop!"_

 _Tinsley laughed shaking his head…they both knew that this was all pointless. Tinsley had ended their meeting moments ago but he wasn't finished with Morgan._

 _"No you won't it's in your nature…"_

 _"No! Don't do this!"_

 _Derek backed up but there was nowhere to go._

 _"It's in your nature! It's in your nature."_

 _"NO!"_

Derek jerked and his eyes opened suddenly. For a moment he struggled to breathe as he looked into the eyes of Emily and Dave.

"Hey. You're okay, you're okay." Emily whispered.

"Em?"

"Yes, I'm here. I told you I'd come, remember?"

Derek shook his head and then looked into the worried eyes of David Rossi.

"Penelope?"

"She's fine. We're keeping her safe."

Derek relaxed against the pillows and allowed the pain to make its presence known as he closed his eyes to ride it out.

"Good to have you back, kid."

"Derek, Penelope wants to see you. She's really upset…"

"No! No, she can't…"

Derek's monitors began to go crazy as he began to struggle to breathe. His body seemed to stiffen and seize and Emily and Dave stood helplessly in fear.

"Derek!" Emily screamed.

Dave ran toward the door as Avery and several medical staff rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Dave yelled.

"OUT! Out, both of you! Let us work!"

"But…" Emily protested.

"NOW…please!"

Avery was almost apologetic as he looked at her. Without another word Avery turned his back as Dave and Emily were forced from the room.

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Penelope's foul mood lightened slightly as the sound of her daughter bursting through door pulled her from her thoughts of the last few days.

"MOMMY!"

Penelope lifted the toddler in her arms shooting a confused questioning look at her daughter's godmother. JJ shrugged as she watched the reunion between mother and daughter.

"Hey, Baby Girl, what are you doing here?"

"She insisted on seeing her mother and she wasn't taking, no for an answer."

Penelope pulled Saraya close in a big bear hug holding on for dear life and fighting the tears then looking again at JJ.

"Whose the adult here?" She hissed.

"She's stubborn. For the life of me I don't know where she got it from."

"Touché!"

Then turning her attention back to Saraya, Penelope kissed her cheek over and over.

"Mommy stop!"

"Thank you for watching her."

"Hey, that's what family does and I haven't had a chance to play godmother in a long time."

"I don't know what to say. This has all been a nightmare."

"Well, Hotch has gotten everything set for you to see Derek later."

"That's something at least."

"I'll take you home so you can shower and change clothes. Will and Henry will come and pick up Saraya. Hotch wants us to meet him at the BAU afterwards."

Tinsley watched as the two women and young child headed away from the hospital. He had to be careful not to be seen another mistake on his part could prove devastating. As the car pulled into the driveway of the late Derek Morgan, Tinsley continued down the block to find a parking place out of sight. His actions brought back memories of his early days with the bureau when he'd been relegated to weeks and months of surveillance. He'd hated it but had become quite good at it, one of the best in fact.

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Penelope hadn't said much during the trip home. JJ had been quiet too. Penelope noticed that her friend seemed preoccupied spending most of her time looking at her rear and side view mirrors. She wanted to ask her about it but she'd found comfort in the silence.

"Garcie, how about I take Saraya and fix her a snack while you get ready."

Penelope nodded and placed a kiss on her daughter's head before handing her to JJ. Saraya squirmed until her godmother set her on her feet and both women watched the child run toward the den in search of her toys. Then without a word, Garcia headed upstairs.

JJ exhaled and headed toward the kitchen. Once she was sure that she was alone, JJ pulled her phone from her pocket and positioned herself at the kitchen window. The phone rang twice before being answered.

"What's up, JJ? How's Garcia?"

"We just got her home. She's still pretty upset."

"Well maybe after she sees Derek…"

"Hotch, I think we were followed."

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

Dave and Emily saw the look on Avery's face as he stepped into the hallway. They knew it was bad but both secretly hoped that the answer to their questions would bring them unexpected relief.

"Doc how is he?"

Avery ran his hand across the back of his neck and glanced back at his patient before answering.

"He's weak another episode like that could kill him."

"But he was awake, we thought that meant he was getting better."

Emily was heartbroken as she searched his face for what she wanted and needed to hear.

"Emily, Agent Morgan is still in very serious condition that hasn't changed. I must caution you both not to assume too much from his brief moment of being awake."

"Brief?" Dave interrupted.

"I'm sorry I wish I had better news. We still have to wait and see and make sure he stays as calm as possible."

"His wife is insisting on seeing him today."

"Then you better prepare her for what she's going to see, old friend."

"Can we see him?" Emily asked.

"He's pretty heavily sedated so, please don't stay long. He'll probably fall asleep before you get two steps through the door anyway."

With that, Avery disappeared down the hall out of sight. He was right. Derek's eyes closed moments after Dave and Emily reached his bedside and they knew that was not a good sign for a lot of reasons. Derek was the only one who knew who'd shot him and if Dave was a betting man, he knew it wouldn't be long before Derek's assailant would come calling again.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Tinsley watched the two women pull into a reserved space and head toward the garage elevators. It was odd that they'd chosen to return to work and not the county morgue. He'd witnessed for himself how distraught Morgan's wife had been when he visited her in the hospital and most wives would have insisted on saying goodbye before doing anything else. But here she was being escorted into the FBI building instead. The plainclothes security detail didn't go unnoticed by the director either. Tinsley remembered the icy reception he'd gotten from Agent Rossi's wife and now he couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of his gut. So, once the elevator doors closed, Tinsley pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Meet me at the morgue."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey Everybody! As you know I very seldom write an Author's Note but I felt I owed you all an apology for taking so looonnnngggg to update this story. Thank you all for your patience and support. Enjoy the story!**

 **###**

 **County Morgue –**

Tinsley walked hurriedly toward the late model Rolls that was parked across the street. Richard Lynch had made no effort to be inconspicuous as he sat behind the wheel impatiently tapping his index finger on the leather steering wheel.

Quickly Tinsley jumped in on the passenger's side and closed the door.

"Why did you call me all the way downtown just to sit and wait on you to decide to show up?"

"Not now, Lynch. Not now."

"Please don't tell me that you've screwed up again."

"We need proof that Derek Morgan is dead, I mean really dead!"

"Have you lost your mind, Tinsley? Of course he's dead they carried him out of FBI Headquarters in a body bag for heaven's sake!"

"I'm not so sure. His wife was discharged from the hospital and instead of coming here to pay her respects, she headed to the BAU instead."

"Okay, maybe the happy couple wasn't all that happy after all. My son told me that they were having problems."

"I'm telling you, no matter what was going on in that marriage, there's no way in hell that Morgan's wife would not do everything in her power to see her husband one last time."

Tinsley watched the smug confident look on Lynch's face slowly melt away.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to walk in and demand to see the body, that's what I'm going to do!"

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! If he's still alive you could be walking into a trap. The fact that they've almost iced you out of the investigation should tell you something!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to walk in and ask to see my dearly departed son-in-law."

"What?"

"Nobody knows me here. I've never once been inside this building and when my son was alive, I never even set foot inside the FBI building either."

"How do you know that you aren't walking into a trap?"

"I don't but if I leave this mess up to you we'll both be in jail…or dead."

 **Unknown Medical Facility -**

She watched him through the window of the small cafeteria. He seemed a million miles away. He'd do that every now and again when they were together but she never had the nerve to ask him what had temporarily stolen him from her…or who.

Avery had been near perfect. He'd saved her life taking the tiny pieces of her broken body and stitching them back together again. Never had she felt for anyone else what she felt for Avery. Ian had come the closest and if things had been different, if he had not tried to kill her she would have seriously considered joining the notorious killer in his bloody life of crime.

Emily always teased herself about playing the Bonnie to Ian's Clyde but deep down the decision to refuse his proposal would have never changed. She was a hopeless romantic but still she believed in right and wrong too fiercely to choose his lifestyle in the name of love.

Emily didn't know much about Avery's past and whenever the topic came up he'd change the subject. She was curious but she never pressed. Besides, everyone had a past she knew that better than anyone. In fact, it was her past that had nearly cost her everything and everyone she loved. She knew all she needed to know about the man that had single-mindedly devoted his life to the noble cause of healing people that others would have given up on long before they'd been wheeled through his doors.

His mind was on Emily all the time, even more now since she'd returned to protect her friend. He'd dedicated his life to his work that very few knew about. It was his calling or maybe just a refuge from his past. Maybe this was just his chance to make amends for some things that he had done that had made him despise himself.

As much as he loved the woman who had been rushed into his building a few years ago, he knew that he didn't deserve her and so when she'd left, he knew it was the universe's confirmation that it had not forgotten or forgiven him of his sins.

 ** _Flashback – 15 years ago…New York_** _–_

 _Hamilton Porter was a very persuasive man. He had a way of getting what he wanted and no one ever told him, no. He was a determined man who'd found a very powerful and wealthy woman who was more than willing to serve as his benefactor, for a price…marriage._

 _Evelyn Porter was fifteen years older than Avery's favorite college professor. She'd never been able to conceive no matter how she and Hamilton had tried or how much they'd spent on specialists and fertility treatments._

 _No matter how hard Dr. Hamilton Porter had tried to hide it, his wealthy wife had found out about his indiscretions. Once she did she had been furious to know that her husband had managed to give another woman something that he had never managed to give her in all their years of marriage, a child._

 _Avery knew it would only be a matter of time before the favors would be called in; the scholarships from the Porter's foundation, the rental in SoHo and even a little walking around money to keep a young medical student well fed and prepared to compete amongst his more fortunate peers._

 _Avery remembered the day like it was yesterday. The beautiful young girl had been crying and she seemed to stare at him pleading behind her puffy red eyes for help. But he didn't help. Instead he forced himself to look away and pretend not to see the sadness in her eyes._

 _With her small hand clasped tightly in his Hamilton led her into the examination room then after several minutes of preparation and with the assistance of Hamilton's personal nurse, Avery without any protests became a part of an unforgivable sin._

 **Flashback Ends…**

"May I join you?"

"P-Please."

Avery motioned Emily toward the chair across from him as he gathered his thoughts and what was left of his sanity.

"Long night?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look like you haven't slept in ages."

"Oh yeah. I have a few patients that are keeping me up at nights."

Emily smiled, not believing a word he'd said but like before she didn't ask questions even though now she wanted answers more than ever.

Dave sat quietly beside Derek's bed and as his stepson slept he began rethinking his decision to go along with his hair-brained scheme to flush out the last person in the criminal network that he'd just taken down. Everything had gone wrong. None of them had suspected that a fellow agent would be the assailant. Two agents and two technical analysts was unthinkable but to admit that there were more within their midst was still something that Dave had a hard time grasping.

Hotch would be bringing Penelope later to see Derek and most likely Fran would insist on coming with them. He'd made a mess out of the best relationship he'd ever had and he had no idea how to make it right. No matter what, even if Fran refused to forgive him he knew that if it was the last thing he did, he would protect Derek with his life.

 **BAU HEADQUARTERS –**

JJ and Garcia were the last to enter the room and took the last two seats at the large round table. Fran immediately reached for her daughter-in-law's hand and squeezed hoping to find strength as well as giving comfort.

Hotch watched as neither woman acknowledged him as they sat waiting for information and arrangements. The air was cold and he wondered if the damage to this team who had been like family for over a decade would ever be mended.

"Let's get started." Hotch began cautiously. "Penelope and Fran I know you both want to see Derek today but…"

"With all due respect Agent Hotchner, neither I nor Penelope are leaving this room until you tell us that we are headed to see my son!"

"I still believe it's far too dangerous…"

"Please, I need to see him…I need to see him now!" Penelope interrupted.

"Garcie, listen to me." JJ began. "When we left the hospital earlier, I believe we were followed."

"What?"

"Yes and then when we left your house to come here that same car followed us here."

"Are you saying that whoever shot Derek may come after…?"

"I'm saying, that until we catch the monster that did this, you can't see Derek."


	30. Chapter 30

**Unknown Medical Facility –**

"Dave?"

The weak sound of Derek's voice startled him for a moment as he looked up and into his stepson's face.

"Hey." Dave inched to the edge of his seat. He was overjoyed to see Derek awake. "You're making a habit out of scaring the crap out of us, kid."

"Dave…"

"Don't worry, we're protecting Penelope and Saraya, okay?"

Derek shook his head.

"Who did this? Who shot you?"

"Tinsley, Director Tinsley shot me."

"That son-of-a-bitch!"

"You have to promise me that you'll take him down before…"

"Take it easy. Let us handle this."

Dave stood and pulled his phone from his pocket. Derek closed his eyes to ride out the pain.

"Dave."

"Yeah Morgan, what is it?"

"If…"

Dave took his seat again.

"I need you to do something else for me."

"Anything."

"Take care of my family."

"Don't do that, I mean it. Don't talk like that. You'll be out of here in no time."

Derek shook his head, no, painfully inhaling through the pain.

"I mean it Old Man. Promise me!"

Dave fought back his tears and shook his head. Then grabbing Derek's hand he leaned in close.

"You hang in there, Derek. You're family needs you…I need you, you hear me!"

Derek nodded as a lone tear escaped down his face.

Dave composed himself and headed toward the door. Just as he stepped out he turned toward Derek.

"Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Derek weakly raised his arm and gave Dave a thumbs up and with a half smile, Dave stepped out of the room in search of Emily.

 **Coroner's Office –**

"It's not him!" Lynch yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean, it's not him?"

"It's not him, damn it!"

Lynch rushed down the dark hallway toward the exit.

"How do you know?" Tinsley asked.

"The coroner's assistant would only let me see him through the glass. He said the widow had insisted that no one be allowed to see him except through the window."

"So?"

"So, I'm telling you it's not him! It looks like him and I thought it was him but…"

"But what?"

"After I left and stepped on the elevator I remembered."

"What did you remember?"

"The lion tattoo! There was no lion tattoo."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"You're on speaker, Dave."

Hotch and the others fell silent as Dave's voice yelled across the line.

"That son-of-a-bitch Tinsley shot Derek!"

"Director Tinsley?" Reid asked. "That means he's been running this whole thing all along!"

"But why'd he send Derek to New York to bring his own network down? It doesn't make sense." JJ wondered.

"He had to know that he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied that everybody involved was behind bars, including Tinsley himself." Rossi added.

"After Ian Doyle, Morgan should have been the last person assigned to that case." Hotch answered.

"What's the point of us looking for criminals when they all live here?"

Penelope was frustrated and angry. Fran grabbed her hand and held it tightly in her own.

"Well now that we know, we can stop them before they do anything else." Fran reassured her.

Hotch and the others glanced at Reid who was in deep thought. Hotch knew that look he'd seen it a million times.

"What's going on Reid?"

Reid stood and began pacing the room.

"Kevin Lynch. He's the reason Morgan was sent to New York. He needed him out of the way."

"Out of the way for what?"

"Think about it Garcia. Kevin's never been willing to accept your break up. He's always blamed Morgan for coming between you guys."

"Yeah but he'd have to have a lot of influence over the director of the FBI to get him to go along with a plot to get rid of Morgan."

"Kevin wouldn't do that. No, I can't believe…"

"Kitten, listen to me. Morgan wasn't sent to New York to solve a case."

"Are you telling me that my son was sent to New York to be killed?"

"It looks like that's exactly why, Bella. The case was just a convenience. If it wasn't the case, Tinsley would have just found another way to get Morgan out of the picture.

Fran looked at her husband. Her face seemed to soften a bit. Dave was hopeful but cautious.

Hotch's phone began to ring and he stepped away while the conversation continued. It was the coroner's office. He had left strict orders that he was to be called if anyone came wanting to see Morgan's body. He'd also left orders that no one be allowed passed the large glass window. All of this had been done in a matter of minutes after Derek was shot.

Hotch ended his call and rejoined the others.

"I think I found our missing link."

"What's going on Hotch?" Penelope asked.

"Richard Lynch just walked into the coroner's office demanding to see Derek's body."

"Richard Lynch?"

Penelope looked at Hotch. She hadn't heard from Kevin's father in years. She always felt as if the elder Lynch disapproved of her as a choice for his son. Now she was learning that he was a part of a dastardly plan to kill her husband.

"Pen, are you up to doing some work?"

"If it brings this nightmare to an end, hells yeah I am!"

"Good. I need you to find everything you can on Richard Lynch and I need to know how he and Tinsley are connected."

"Dave you head back to Derek. I'll have back up to meet you there."

"Got it."

"The rest of us will pay Lynch and Tinsley a visit."

Without another word, the team led by Hotch headed toward the door. Penelope remained seated battling the myriad of emotions running through her. Fran stood and watched as her husband was the last to reach the threshold.

"Dave."

Dave stopped waiting for the others to leave before turning around.

"Yes, Bella?"

Fran closed the gap between them and gently took his hands in hers.

"Be careful."

"Fran…I'm so…"

"Shh…go. We'll talk later."

Dave smiled and nodded. Then without another word he hurried after the others.

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

"You ready for this?"

Emily looked at her friend lying in the bed. He was awake but he was weak. Dave had called a few minutes earlier and brought her up to speed. He was on his way back to the facility and until Tinsley and Lynch were brought into custody she knew that she had to be prepared for anything.

Derek nodded, yes. He had no idea if Tinsley believed he was dead or if he'd realized that it was all a hoax. Right now all that mattered was that Penelope and Saraya were safe. He knew his family would be beyond upset with him but if he made it out of here alive, he'd deal with that later.

"Thank you."

Emily took her seat next to his bed before responding.

"Don't thank me. It's what family does."

They both smiled and for the next moments the room was silent.

"Avery?" Derek began.

"He's fine. He's not too happy about bringing our trouble to his front door, though."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't it's okay. It may cost me a night on the town before I go back to London, but he's good."

"He's a good man, Emily."

"Yeah I know. It's just that what we do for a living and…"

Derek reached for her hand. She allowed him to take it into his gently squeezing.

"Some things are more important than, _what we do for a living."_

"You sound like Rossi. Don't you start trying to play matchmaker."

"Em…"

Derek could see the tears in her eyes…and the regret.

"Life is short."

"Derek…"

"Don't let this job rob you of a chance to be happy."

Emily shook her head and smiled. He wasn't going to let it go until he got through to her. She understood him perfectly and for the first time in years she was willing to admit that she wanted more from her life.

"Yeah…I hear you."

Tinsley was one of a very few who'd known about the hidden medical facility. He'd never been inside but he knew that it had a near perfect record of saving the lives of several world leaders, politicians and dozens of very special people.

The building's exterior cleverly gave nothing away about its true purpose. Tinsley felt a sense of relief as he parked across the street and killed the engine. He didn't recognize any of the cars and the street was quiet. The BAU had done a clever job in keeping him informed without really telling him anything about the search for agent Morgan's assailant. He needed to finish the business that was supposed to have been so easy but had become quite messy and troublesome.

Tinsley got out of the car and took one final look around the area. Then checking his watch he made his way across the street.


	31. Chapter 31

Avery alerted Emily as he watched Tinsley from the monitors. The man seemed anxious as he stood waiting for entrance into the building. Common sense would dictate to leave the man outside in the chilly D.C. air after all, he was a cold-blooded killer and his intentions were clear. He wanted to kill one of his patients and anyone who stood in his way.

Tinsley was the Director of the FBI and he was one of a handful of people whose security clearance gave him access. So despite the feelings of doom, Avery made his way down the elevator toward the front of the building. He prayed that Dave and Emily were ready and knew what they were doing. This was their work not his and he didn't want what they did for a living brought here into his world. But these were desperate times and his choice in the matter had been taken away. Avery couldn't help but feel Emily had used his love for her to her advantage and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Director Tinsley, Dr. Avery Peterson."

Avery stepped aside to let the man inside.

"Where is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Agent Morgan. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Listen to me, Doctor If you don't want this place shut down you'll tell me right now where my agent is!"

"With all due respect, director, this place belongs to me and I don't think you should be here. So, if you don't mind…"

"Doctor Peterson, several years ago, you made a deal with the Devil otherwise known as the American government, do you remember? I'm sure you remember those ridiculously large checks you get each month, am I right?"

Avery looked away briefly then back again.

"I agreed to use my facility to help heal and to…"

"And to keep the government informed of who is here, that includes me! Why haven't I been told that Agent Morgan is here?"

"I-I assumed you were told."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Agent Morgan's condition is still grave…"

"No doubt and I'll keep that in mind when I see him."

"Please if you could just come back…"

"In case you didn't know, I have a killer on the loose and I don't take kindly to anyone trying to kill one of my agents."

Avery couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. He was the killer and he had been running loose since trying to kill Derek. As much as he didn't want this man or his trouble in the building he wanted him stopped almost as much as the others did. So, Avery played along he didn't want to be the one that tipped Tinsley off that the BAU were on to him.

"I'm asking again, are you sure about this, Derek?"

Emily saw the determination swimming in his eyes. If things went wrong again she knew Tinsley would succeed in killing Derek this time.

"I'm sure. Besides, we have the element of surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You. Tinsley has no idea you're in town, that part of our plan hasn't changed."

"I suppose. Just don't get cocky and cause this man to spiral too soon."

"Who me?"

"Yeah you. We need him to confess everything before…"

"What? Before he tries to kill me? It's okay, you can say it."

"This isn't a joke Derek. If we screw this up Penelope will kill all of us."

"Who are you telling? This is going to cost me months on the couch."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"I am so angry…and, and…scared…I want to strangle that husband of mine!"

"Join the club Sweetie. Dave is in so much trouble but I know this is what they do but…he lied to me! He had me believing that my son was dead!"

"Things have being going so crazy these last few days. Derek and I were just getting back on track, now this."

Fran suddenly pulled Penelope from the room and the two headed down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"I think we both could use something a little stronger than the stale coffee from the break room."

"I…I… can't…"

Fran continued to pull her into the office turning on the light and fishing a small key out of Dave's top desk.

"Pen, can you grab those two glasses over…"

She suddenly realized that Penelope hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Penelope?"

"Unless you're about to pour us a glass of grape juice, I'll have to pass."

"Since when did you start passing on an expensive taste…of…?"

Fran stopped mid-sentence and looked knowingly in the face of her daughter-in-law.

"Oh my goodness Penelope, are you…"

Penelope shook her head with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Does my son know?"

Penelope shook her head again as the grin disappeared.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him. I found out just before all of this happened."

Fran pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"Oh, baby! I'm so happy, another grandbaby!" Then pulling slightly away. "Oh these men of ours are in big trouble now!"

Fran again pulled her close and for the next few moments she was too overcome to speak.

As Emily made herself comfortable in the small bathroom of Derek's room, Dave sped toward the medical facility. Hotch, Reid and JJ had discovered the hotel where Richard Lynch was staying. Thanks to a phone call he'd made to Tinsley moments ago, Penelope was able to begin tracking both of their phones and now the race was on.

Richard Lynch attributed a great deal of his success to knowing when to get out; when to get out of business deals, relationships, marriages…and knowing when to get out of town. So, with his bags packed he headed toward the elevator of his penthouse hotel room.

 **Bentley Manor –**

Hotch pulled the SUV out front and brought the vehicle to an abrupt jerky stop. The others jumped out and rushed through the door past the front desk. The staff who hadn't seen much action all day in the elite upscale hotel lobby were stilled at the agents running toward the elevators.

"Reid, you and JJ head to the penthouse and I'll stay here and wait for the locals and keep my eyes on the front door."

"Got it."

Reid nodded at JJ as the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

Lynch impatiently looked from the slow-changing numbers above to his watch and then down the empty hallway. He was cutting it close he knew but if he could gain any solace it was in the fact that in a few minutes Derek Morgan would finally be dead and his poor departed imbicile of a son would be able to rest in peace.

Finally, the door opened and Lynch felt a sense of relief that was quickly snatched away when he looked up and into the stern frown of SSA's Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jarreau and Dr. Spencer Reid.

Hotch was the first to step out forcing the older man to step back nearly bumping into the wall.

"Richard Lynch, you're under arrest!"

 **Unknown Medical Facility –**

"Here we are. This is the room."

Avery and Tinsley stopped in front of the large window. Derek appeared to be sleeping peacefully in his bed…this would be easy he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Doctor that will be all."

"Please, Mr. Tinsley won't you reconsider? Agent Morgan is still very weak. Any stress could set his recovery back…"

"I said, that…will…be…all, _Doctor!"_

Tinsley placed his hand on the doorknob and without giving the doctor another thought he opened the door and stepped inside.

Derek slowly opened his eyes and stared at the man coming toward him.

"You're awake."

"Yes, I am."

"You and your friends had me fooled for quite a while, bravo!"

"Can I ask you a question first, before…?"

"Before I kill you?"

Avery's heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited for his call to be answered. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling…

 _"Come on, Dave…pick up, pick up!"_

By the time Dave answered Avery was sweating bullets.

"Rossi!"

"HE'S HERE! HURRY!"

Tinsley slowly pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. He was nothing if not cocky as he took another step towards Derek's bedside.

"Okay Agent, I'll humor you."

"Why? A man who's accomplished so much, you've risen to the bureau's highest position, why would you be a part of this criminal network?"

"Why?" He smirked. "Why does anyone do anything? Money! Lots and lots of money!"

Derek tried to move but the pain stilled him almost immediately.

"Easy agent, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Tinsley giggled watching Morgan grimace in pain. There wasn't much time, surely the good doctor had alerted the others of his presence. Still he couldn't help himself and so he indulged himself an extra few moments before putting the injured man out of his misery.

Dave was met at the front door by a frantic Avery Peterson and the two quickly ran toward Derek's room.

Emily placed her hand on the doorknob as Tinsley spilled his guts freely admitting his role in one of the country's largest criminal networks. He was gloating and he was proud at what he'd achieved with the despicable Richard Lynch's help.

Agreeing to Derek's plan was insane not once but twice; utter insanity yet she'd said yes, just like Dave had said yes knowing that things could go very, very wrong.

Derek flinched as Tinsley calmly pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed at him.

"Don't do this. You won't get away…"

"Please agent, save your breath."

"It's time to die."

"Not yet."

Emily turned the knob and quietly opened the door.

He'd gotten there just in time to see Tinsley raise the gun toward Derek's head.

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell your wife? She is rather beautiful, you're a lucky man, agent Morgan, very lucky indeed."

Guns drawn Emily and Dave stepped into the room as if their moves had been choreographed with flawless precision but it didn't matter. It didn't stop Tinsley or his intentions as they all watched his finger pull against the trigger.

Then the loud blasts of three shots fired in unison stilled them all in their places but it was the look of shock, the wicked smile of an evil man and the blood…lots of blood that would stain their memories for years to come.

"NO!"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: NOMINATIONS ARE STILL OPEN FOR THE 2017 PROFILER'S CHOICE AWARDS. PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE TO THE AMAZING AUTHORS WHO WORK HARD TO ENTERTAIN YOU WITH ALL THE AMAZING STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE. I PERSONALLY WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERY READER WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ & REVIEW MY STORIES! I APPRECIATE YOUR TIME AND SUPPORT. LOVE YOU MADLY! FOR MOR INFORMATION ON THE 2017 PCA'S VISIT: topic/206901/167142596/1/Profiler-s-Choice-Awards-2017**

 ****CM****

 **Unknown Medical Facility – Evening –**

Fran sat by his bedside still remembering the last words she'd said to him. To think that she'd come so close to losing him made her sick to her stomach. She hadn't spoken two words to him in as many days and she wished she'd handled things differently.

"Bella."

Fran was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize he was awake.

"Dave..."

Quickly wiping the tears from her face she stood and leaned over him planting a kiss on his lips.

"No tears, no tears Cara Mia."

"I thought I'd…"

"Shh…no, don't go there, okay?"

Fran overcome with emotion was only able to shake her head as she took her seat next to him.

"You silly, silly man! I don't know whether to hug you or kill you myself! AND that son of mine, what was he thinking?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

"I could have lost you and my son…twice! I'm so angry but I can't help but thank god for sparing the both of you."

"How's Derek?"

"He's alive thanks to you and Emily. Speaking of which, when did she get in town?"

"She was on her way before we left New York."

Fran was shocked by his answer.

"Really? Who else was a part of this? I need to know who else I need to kill?"

"Bella."

"No Dave! What you did…both of you…it was thoughtless and unforgiveable. I lost Derek's father in the line of duty so for you to agree to such a thing…"

"I'm sorry, please believe me! Derek was afraid that whoever was behind this would come after his family. That meant you, the girls, Penelope, Saraya. He had to do something desperate to draw them out into the open."

"But the danger was right next to him. The FBI director for god's sake!"

"Yeah, I have to admit we didn't see that coming."

"Promise me, you'll never do this again."

"Fran…"

"Promise me."

"I promise." Then in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Forgive me?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"But I saved Derek's life." He said sarcastically. "At least that should get me out of the doghouse."

"Not by a long shot!"

 **Derek's Room -**

"That's Avery? He's gorgeous!"

"Yeah he is!"

"You've been holding out on me, Em." JJ teased.

JJ and Emily watched from the hallway as Avery spoke with Derek and Penelope.

"A girl's gotta keep a few things to herself."

The two chuckled trying to forget that they'd nearly lost two dear friends. JJ understood Derek wanting to protect them but his plans were flawed and his willingness to risk his life was, in Fran and Penelope's opinion unacceptable.

She'd witnessed what Derek's "death" had done to Penelope and Fran and she knew how it felt to lose a friend who had been like a brother. Most of all she now knew how the others had felt when they'd "lost" Emily.

"I think you're out of the woods but I want to keep you here for another day or two before transferring you to Potomac General." Avery began.

"You might want to keep his bed available because when I get finished with him he'll need your special skills to put him back together again."

Derek looked at his wife and he knew she wasn't joking. Avery wanted to make a hasty retreat it was obvious that the couple had a lot to discuss.

"Looks like you two have some things to work out."

"Thanks doc, for everything."

"No thanks needed, just don't come back…ever."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Avery smiled as he watched the couple. Their love was obvious and deep. It was written all over their faces and Avery couldn't help but envy them.

"I'll stop by later." Then turning to Penelope. "Take it easy on him, okay?"

Penelope smiled and Avery headed out of the room. JJ smirked and smiled waiting for Emily to react to Avery's presence.

"Hey, how is he?"

"Surprisingly, he's doing better. He's stable and he'll be out of here in a couple days."

JJ cleared her throat.

"Oh, um I'm sorry Avery this is my friend, JJ. JJ this is Avery."

"It's a pleasure to meet the doctor who's saved two of my best friends."

"Well let's hope the count stops at two."

"Yes, indeed."

Then looking at Emily, "We need to talk."

JJ's eyes widened it had suddenly gotten uncomfortable in the hallway.

"I'm going to go check on Rossi. Hopefully I'll get there before Fran rips him a new one."

"You used me!"

"Avery…I'm sorry…I…"

"No, Emily!" Avery walked a few paces away creating distance between them. "You used my…"

He couldn't finish without losing control and he needed to maintain control…control was everything.

"What? What did I use?"

Avery turned to face her.

"You know how I feel about you."

"But, I've been gone for years! Surely you've…"

"What, moved on? I love you, Emily! When you love someone, you don't just _move_ _on_!"

She didn't have a response perhaps there was no response, no excuse for what she had done when she chose London instead of following her heart. She knew he loved her then and now. She owed him everything because without even considering the consequences he had given her everything.

"I'm so sorry. I was wrong…"

"Which time?"

"I don't follow."

"Which time? Which time were you wrong, when you left for London or when you decided to risk my life and my patients' lives for this crazy scheme?"

Avery turned away again peering into the room where Derek and Penelope were.

"He must be pretty special. I envy him."

Emily closed the gap between them and stood next to the man who had no clue as to how she felt.

"Both."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wrong when I left for London and I was wrong today for putting you in danger."

Avery hung is head and smiled ever so slightly. He never could stay mad at her and now that was the reason for his frustration. He couldn't bear to look at her so he kept his eyes focused on the couple in deep discussion in the other room.

"We all should have that." He nodded toward Derek and Penelope.

"Yeah, it's rare and it took them a long time to realize what they had."

"And when they did?"

"They held on to it, they fought like hell to keep it and they'd die rather than lose it."

"Impressive."

Emily hung her head for a moment and smiled ever so slightly, shaking her head in agreement before briefly glancing at Avery then back inside the room.

"It's not too late you know?" Avery began glancing hopefully at Emily.

"No, it's not." Returning his glance.

Then Emily smiled as Avery gently wrapped his fingers around hers. The next several moments were spent in blissful silence.

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"When did you find out?"

"Just before we left New York. I wanted to surprise you after you got home."

Derek looked at her placing his hand gently on her stomach. He felt the emotion and the tears threatening to show themselves.

"Baby Girl…"

"Why does it always have to be you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before, Derek! You're always sorry!"

"Baby Girl, I had to protect you and Saraya and the team…"

"I thought you were dead. Do you know what that did to me? My life ended when…"

Penelope pulled away from him and stood out of his reach.

"I couldn't bear to tell our daughter that her father was…was dead."

"What did you tell her?"

"You don't get to ask that, Derek!"

"Baby please, I know you're upset with me but I knew they would come after you to make me stop looking for them. I couldn't risk them hurting you or our family!"

"You could have stopped! You could have stopped looking for them!"

"Penelope, I need you to understand that I'm so sorry. I thought it was the only way to protect…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"Why does it always have to be you?"

"I-I don't know. I messed up, I know that now…"

Penelope turned and returned to his bedside taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"That's not an answer. It always has to be you. It's who you are, Derek."

"Pen…"

"I knew that when I met you…when I fell in love with you." Then leaning in close she continued. "You, Derek Morgan are the man of my dreams and no matter how many times you deny it, you're a hero."

"I'm nobody's hero."

"You're _my_ hero."

She leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

"You can't save the world."

She kissed him again.

"You'll try…every time, no matter what." She kissed him again.

It felt good to have her lips on his. He wasn't sure what to think or do he wasn't in any condition to do anything but lay there.

"Pen…"

"Shh…I'm not finished.

He relaxed against the pillows keeping his eyes on her.

"I love you Derek, you know I do but if you ever do anything like this again…"

She kissed him again.

"Yes?"

"I'll kill you myself."

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The deadline for nominations for this year's PCA" is approaching! Please support your favorite writers by submitting your nominations by December 31** **st** **at 11:59 p.m. EST. For more information visit simply enter, "Profiler Choice Awards 2017" in the Search Bar in the right corner and scroll down!**

 **For all of you who have supported me this year, THANK YOU & I love you madly!**

 ****CM****

 **D.C. Home of Emily Prentiss – Next Morning -**

Emily lay blissfully in Avery's arms. They'd ended their evening of dinner and music at her place. She was thankful that she had kept the place after she moved to London. It was home, it was safe and now it was the place where a thousand memories flooded her mind.

"So, did you mean what you said, that you loved me?"

Avery leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah, I meant it."

Emily snuggled closer into his side.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you."

He glanced down at her before kissing her again.

"For what?"

"For accepting my apology."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I would still love you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I haven't had much luck in that department."

"Maybe if you stayed put long enough your luck would change."

"I stay put! I've been in London for five years now."

"I'm not just talking about your job."

"Then what?"

"I'm talking about your heart."

"Oh."

"I love you Emily Prentiss and I won't break your heart, I promise."

"Is that why you asked me to stay last time?"

"No, it's why I let you go."

Emily shifted nervously in his arms. The two were quiet deep in their own thoughts of the past and the present.

"I missed it here. So much has happened while I've been gone and I've missed it…all of it."

"Like?"

"Like my team…like you."

"Really?" Avery playfully ran his fingers through her hair. "Emily Prentiss the strong, independent warrior, missed me?"

She lightly slapped him on his bare chest.

"Stop." She exhaled before continuing. "A friend recently told me that life is short, and that tomorrow isn't promised."

"You should know that better than anyone."

"He also told me not to let what we do for a living rob me of a chance at being happy."

"Wise friend."

 **Potomac General – Morning – 2 Days later –**

Derek frowned as Penelope fretted over him fluffing pillows and straightening the sheets underneath him.

"Baby Girl, please just leave it."

"Hush! You're in enough trouble, Mister!"

"Still?"

"Oh did you think just because I haven't strangled you yet that you're out of trouble with me?"

"I just thought…"

"Oh no, my delicious chocolate kiss! HELL no!"

Just as Penelope was ready to kick her ranting up a notch the door opened and her mother-in-law entered pushing her wayward husband's wheelchair through the door. Dave was wearing a frown that was identical to Derek's.

"Bella, honestly I don't need to be here. I can recuperate at the mansion…"

"Hush! You're lucky you still have keys to the mansion!"

"But, the mansion…"

"Dave, let it go, man just let it go."

Derek shook his head at the older man and placed his index finger on his lips as Fran shot a look at her son whom she hadn't said much to since finding out he was alive.

"Good morning, Ma."

"Derek."

"Come on Ma, how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

"Penelope?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Get your husband! I mean it! Get him!"

Penelope shot a side ways glare at Derek. He got the message and shrunk quietly against the pillows.

Luckily for the two injured men, the doctor entered the room followed by Hotch, JJ and Reid.

"Well, I see you two are about settled in." The doctor began. "I think this arrangement will work just fine."

"What arrangement?" Derek asked.

"Oh I guess Penelope hasn't had a chance to tell you yet." Fran chimed in gleefully.

"Baby Girl, what, _arrangement?"_

"Your mother and I thought it would be a good idea if you and Dave were roommates."

"HELL NO!" The two men shouted in unison.

"But, but I'm supposed to be going home!" Dave whined.

"And you would be if you hadn't spiked a temperature last night!" Answered Fran.

"Yeah, plus Dave snores like a damn bull!"

Penelope stifled a laugh as she glanced quickly at Fran.

"Be nice Handsome."

Fran held onto the wheelchair as Dave stood and while favoring his left arm got into bed.

"I think it's a great idea! Plus you two geniuses…"

"Hey!" Reid interrupted.

Fran looked up and winked at Spencer before continuing.

"You two, _geniuses_ can chit chat and figure out where your lame-brain idea went wrong."

"AND…you two, _geniuses,_ can put your heads together and figure out how you can get back into your wives' good graces." Penelope added.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you ladies continue to insult geniuses like this!" Reid teased.

The doctor cleared her throat, which grabbed the attention of the rowdy group.

"Mr. Rossi you'll be happy to know that if your infection clears up, you'll be able to go home with your lovely wife in two days."

"Thanks, doc."

"And you, Mr. Morgan have about four more days with us if all goes well."

"Four days? C'mon, doc!"

"Penelope?" Fran started.

"Derek?"

"Fine." He snorted. "But I don't have to like it." He said under his breath.

 **One Year Later –**

 **Home of Dave and Fran Rossi –**

Emily stood in front of the large full-length mirror in one of the mansion's guest rooms. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined herself getting married but here she was dressed in white vintage lace and fighting back tears of joy.

Avery had convinced her that life was indeed worth living beyond the lonely life she'd created for herself in London and surprisingly Clyde had understood and let her go without putting up much of a fight. In fact, he seemed none too surprised when she broke the news that she had fallen in love and was moving home to the States to rejoin her team in Quantico.

Suddenly the door burst open and JJ and Penelope rushed in led by a precocious four-year old Saraya dressed in a frilly white dress with satin lavender ribbons holding her long auburn curls in place.

"Wow, you look amazing, Em!"

"Thanks Pen, I just hope Avery thinks so."

Penelope smiled and shot a toothy grin at JJ who moved quickly to Emily's side.

"Are you crazy? He's going to love you in that dress! Of course you could walk down the aisle in a burlap bag and he'd drool all over himself!" JJ assured her.

Emily turned from side to side looking at her reflection from every angle trying to believe that this was the best she could look.

"Relax my raven-haired beauty, relax! This is your day, yours and Avery's. You look amazing!" Penelope squealed.

"Thanks you two. I don't know how I would have made it without you both! I still can't believe that I'm getting married! Me!"

"Well you are!"

The three turned toward the door at the sound of the familiar voice. Each of them smiled at the man who'd been Emily's partner and friend since she'd joined their team twelve years ago.

"Derek, hi!"

He closed the distance between them and just before pulling Emily into a warm embrace he smiled lovingly at his wife and nodded at JJ.

"It's getting late and Avery is going crazy."

After a few more moments he let her go looking down at her and then at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing Princess."

Penelope and JJ smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We better go and take our places." Penelope began. "Besides if we wait any longer I'm going to have to nurse the baby again."

Derek chuckled as JJ led them toward the door. Just as Penelope reached Derek he turned slightly and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Looking good, Baby Girl."

"Why thank you Handsome, you're looking quite dashing yourself."

He kissed her again and watched as Pen, Saraya and JJ disappeared through the door. Then turning back toward a nervous Prentiss he smiled at his friend.

"So, you ready for this?"

"If you'd asked me that a year ago, I'd told you, no. But I'm ready, I'm more than ready to get married."

Derek wrapped his arm around his friend's waist and exhaled.

"Avery's a good man and he loves you more than life itself."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe he waited for me."

"Well, you're worth the wait. You do believe that don't you?"

"I don't know…"

Then he turned her to face him and waited until she looked into his eyes. He saw the doubt and the fear.

"No, no, no don't do that…listen to me. There was a time when I believed that nothing good would come from my life."

"Derek, you're a good man."

"I was broken in a thousand pieces, Emily. Shame and secrets kept me in this dark place where my life and my happiness didn't matter."

"What changed?"

"Penelope. She changed me just by loving me. She made me feel I was worth the wait, the fight and…"

Emily saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You getting emotional on me, Morgan?"

"Me, of course not."

The both smiled as he released her and took a few steps toward the door.

"Thank you, Derek."

"For what?"

"You've always been my friend and you've always had my back. You've been honest with me and protective…I still remember what you said to me about not letting what we do steal my chance at happiness."

"Em…I…"

"I never admitted this to anyone but I've always wanted this…love and marriage and children all of it, but I was afraid. When Avery came along he made me feel that it was possible."

"But you went to London."

"I did what I do best, I ran."

"I'm the last person who can judge you. I mean look how long it took me to tell Penelope how I felt about her."

Emily turned from the mirror and faced Derek again.

"No more running for either of us."

"No more running."

Emily headed toward the door. Derek smiled and held out his arm to her.

"Let's get you married."

Emily smiled at her dear friend and took hold of his arm and the two stepped into the hallway and headed toward the large backyard of the Rossi mansion.

 **Later that Evening…**

 **Home of Derek and Penelope Morgan –**

Derek stood in the doorway of the nursery as Penelope gently laid their infant daughter in her crib. It had been a long day but it had given them all a chance to be together and happy and it gave them a moment to forget about the danger and the evil that they faced each day.

Penelope joined her husband in the hallway and relaxed against him as he engulfed her pulling her into a tight embrace against his body. The parents looked back into the room before heading across the hall into the master bedroom.

The two undressed and quickly got into bed, Derek first then Penelope. He loved being home with her and the family that they had created together. She'd made him see the foolishness of his ways of thinking he could save the world all by himself. He loved her for knowing that no matter how many times he promised her he would change, he'd never stop trying to keep her and their family safe.

It was who he was plain and simple. He'd proven each day how much he loved her and so she'd stopped insisting he become anything but who he was…a hero. It was his purpose in life and for that she accepted him for all that he was and all that he wanted to be whether it was possible or not.

Derek slowly ran his hands over her body. Even though it had been a long tiring day, he wasn't ready for it to end.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan."

He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Morgan."

"How did we get so lucky, Baby Girl?"

"Lucky? I don't know if I'd call it luck."

"Then what?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Our lives…your childhood, losing your dad, Buford, me losing my parents and then going off the rails for a few years, I want to believe that all of that led us here to each other."

Derek ran his hand lightly up and down her arm while kissing her lightly on the head.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I can't believe I almost gave it all away last year."

"Derek, I thought we agreed not to talk about that anymore."

"Yeah I know we did. I don't know maybe seeing Emily and Avery get married today got me thinking…"

"About what?"

"Maybe we can have it all."

"With what we see everyday, do you really believe that?"

"I don't know but there is one thing I do know."

"And what's that my incredibly sexy husband?"

"I know that I love you, Penelope Marie Garcia and our two beautiful daughters."

She turned and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"We love you too…more than anything!"

Derek returned the kiss.

"You and Saraya and Eva are my life and as much as I love what I do every day. You three are my purpose, my soul purpose and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy every day as long as I live."

"You already have, Handsome…You already have."

 _"To the people who love you,_ _you are beautiful already._ _This is not because they're blind to your shortcomings_ _but because they so clearly see your soul."_ _\- Victoria Moran_

THE END.


End file.
